


Make them see

by Papy_1412



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papy_1412/pseuds/Papy_1412
Summary: Victor Nikiforov a vingt-huit ans quand il laisse son titre de légende derrière lui. Quand il décide d'enfin partir à la recherche de la personne qui lui manque. Quand il découvre un patineur Japonais revenu de loin, mais qui, sur la glace, parle le même langage que lui.ouQue ce serait-il passé si Yuuri n'avait pas tant perdu à la GPF de Sochi, ne s'était pas bourré la gueule au banquet qui a suivi, et n'avait donc jamais demandé à Victor de devenir son coach?





	1. It might not be the right time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à toutes et à tous! Woah... ça fait un sacré bail!
> 
> Peu importe, bonne lecture, pour ma première fic Yuri on Ice! Je vous retrouve en bas, avec plein de choses à dire, comme d'habitude.

La ville était telle qu'il l'avait quittée. Comme un retour dans le temps, comme si les années d'errance n'avaient jamais existé; il se demandait quelle était la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé près des quais de Saint-Pétersbourg à entendre les cris des mouettes, voir les cargos passer, sentir l'air salé et glacial frapper ses joues rouges.

Il avait pu revenir, évidemment. Prendre des pauses, retourner dans ses restaurants préférés, aller saluer de la famille et de vieux amis perdus de vue. La compétition l'avait enchaîné à une vie répétitive, intense, mais avait su lâcher du lest, une fois par an, pour le laisser respirer, prendre une inspiration, et mieux le laisser repartir, encore.

C'était cependant un autre jour, une nouvelle aube qui se levait sur la ville, et sur sa vie. Il revenait définitivement. Victor Nikiforov, l'enfant du pays, en avait fini de chercher à conquérir les étoiles.

À l'annonce de sa retraite, on lui avait demandé s'il partait sans aucun regret. Il avait affirmé que c'était le cas, et, au fond, n'avait pas menti. Il s'était justifié de plusieurs façons auprès de la presse et ses fans, bien que ses raisons soient évidentes. On savait très bien qu'il en avait assez fait. Six médailles d'or au Grand Prix, quasiment autant de titres de champion du monde, sauf cette année maudite où son traître de genou l'avait alité pendant un mois. Deux Jeux olympiques, le premier difficile, le second gagné avec aise. Il avait tout réussi. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver. Au public, et à lui-même.

Car la vraie raison était peut-être en fait celle-ci. Plus que son âge et ses médailles, Victor n'avait plus rien à dire via son art, et un artiste qui n'exprimait rien n'avait plus qu'à attendre de mourir à petit feu, disait-on. Il ne souhaitait pas risquer la fin de sa carrière, ni sa santé, à continuer d'autres saisons. Il avait terminé.

Voilà ce que les gens imaginaient. Victor Nikiforov, le patineur de légende, en avait fini car son corps ne tenait plus, et était tout bonnement satisfait, comblé. Personne n'imaginait que l'homme, Victor, n'était pas aussi sûr de cette réponse.

L'être humain, en dehors de la patinoire, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il lui restait. Assis sur ce quai, à fixer l'horizon, les traces blanches des avions dans le ciel rose, son menton sur la tête de son chien qui suivait le trajet des mouettes; il s'interrogeait sur ce qui l'attendait, désormais.

Toutes ces années de travail n'avaient pas été vaines. Il ne regrettait pas cela. Il était fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait pu apporter, de ce qu'il retirait de cette décennie sur la glace. Mais il était célibataire, ses amis proches continueraient de patiner car ils avaient encore des choses à prouver, eux, et sa famille avait été effacée de sa vie à cause du sport.

Il cacha son visage dans la fourrure bouclée de Makkachin, s'esclaffa doucement, puis se releva et se dirigea vers sa voiture garée à quelques mètres, sifflant pour que sa bête le suive. Il savait qu'il avait des tendances mélodrames, qu'il devait voir sa retraite comme un nouveau commencement. Il lui restait des contrats, des sponsors, et il ne disparaîtrait pas du monde. Il ferait des photo-shoots, il irait encore à la patinoire embêter Yuri et aider Yakov comme il le pouvait, et la télévision Russe était intéressée par l'idée de le voir commenter la prochaine saison. Il avait enfin le temps de rencontrer des gens.

Victor avait une vie devant lui, des projets. Mais il comprenait qu'il avait bel et bien menti. Il avait des regrets. Celui de devoir démarrer une nouvelle vie sans personne à qui s'accrocher en cas de chute en faisait partie.

/

Mais il n'était pas non plus un homme qui se laissait abattre, voilà ce qui le différenciait de tant d'autres. Victor savait qu'il finirait par trouver.

Cela avait beau paraître romantique, il pensait qu'il existait quelqu'un, dans ce monde, qui serait sien. Il ne savait encore exactement ce à quoi cette personne ressemblerait, son sexe, la relation qu'elle aurait avec lui, ce qu'elle lui apporterait. Mais après des années à devoir remettre sa recherche au lendemain, il se sentit soudain emparé par l'envie de la trouver, maintenant.

Cela ne se ferait pas en quelques jours, mais il croyait au destin, et se persuadait qu'il ne la manquerait pas. Qu'il le saurait, le jour où elle serait face à lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était attendre.

Alors il passait le temps. Il se remettait à jouer avec Makkachin, qui était extatique de voir son maître de nouveau présent chez eux, pour le promener, regarder ensemble des émissions stupides passant à la télévision, et lui faire la lecture du dernier magazine de ragots sur les célébrités. Il se prélassait chez lui, essayait des choses qu'il avait dû mettre de côté à cause de l'entraînement intensif des dix dernières années. Il ne serait jamais fin cuisinier, mais il s'améliorait lentement. Il lisait des séries de livres qui s'étaient empilées sur son étagère, puis pleurait dans la fourrure de son animal de compagnie que Jon Snow méritait mieux. Il se retrouvait, toujours, à la patinoire, car jamais il ne pourrait se passer du sentiment grisant de la glisse, du vent dans ses cheveux, de la fraîcheur engourdissant ses doigts.

Yakov le laissait évidemment assister aux entraînements, tant qu'il ne distrayait personne. Il le poussait à donner des conseils à Yuri, puis lui faisait relire les programmes de ses athlètes. Il comptait sur lui pour le jour où il devrait passer la main, et Victor n'avait aucune appréhension à devenir coach. Il ne se sentait malgré tout pas capable d'en aider un en particulier, aussi étonnant que ce soit. Il avait confié ceci à son ancien entraîneur, qui lui avait expliqué que le travail d'entraîneur n'était pas de se trouver une âme sœur, mais d'utiliser son savoir pour les autres. Victor avait bien compris, mais restait persuadé qu'il ne pourrait coacher quelqu'un sans se sentir lié à lui. S'il fallait s'impliquer, il lui fallait l'envie, et la raison.

Il était interviewé par des journalistes qui n'attendaient que ça, et s'adaptait à la cible démographique des magazines concernés. Quand on lui demandait son avis sur la prochaine saison, il parlait de ses anciens rivaux et des figures montantes, plaçait ses espoirs en Yuri qui n'avait pas été très loin d'arriver en finale l'année passée, mais qui saurait rapidement s'adapter à la compétition senior. Quand on lui demandait son type de femme, il parlait de grands yeux rieurs, d'une main agile, d'une hanche courbée; peignait la muse qu'il aurait rêvé avoir.

Les mois s'écoulaient, sa mélancolie venait et repartait. Certaines nuits étaient dures, alors que sa solitude, au sein du monde, l'étouffait. D'autres fois, il se prenait à simplement apprécier la douceur de la vie sans pieds douloureux, sans réveil à 4h30 du matin, sans angoisses au fond de l'estomac lorsque son genou émettait un bruit inquiétant.

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle saison démarra. Il partit pour les studios de télévision, et on enregistra sa voix pour une petite publicité qui annonçait le prochain Grand Prix, la finale se déroulant cette année à Nagoya. Victor salua les journalistes et spécialistes qu'il connaissait presque tous. Dans son sport encore assez fermé, même en Russie, tout le monde s'était déjà rencontré, et vu sa carrière, il avait de nombreuses fois pu croiser tous ces gens, sur la glace ou dans les banquets.

Puis il partit pour les États-Unis, où le Skate America se passait cette fois à Détroit. Lui et son collègue commentateur, Vadim, étudièrent les patineurs qui y étaient qualifiés. La catégorie féminine, les couples, les danseurs sur glace, il couvrirait tout, et, malgré lui, connaissait peu de noms en dehors des simples masculins. Il fit des fiches, fut aussi studieux que possible, bien que l'autre lui assure qu'il s'en sortirait très bien, que de commenter la performance en elle-même valait bien plus qu'un background qui n'avait généralement rien d'original.

Il s'attarda sur les compétiteurs messieurs en dernier, où il retrouva beaucoup de noms connus. Chris, notamment, était encore dans la course, Georgi aussi, même s'ils avaient le même âge. Le Canadien Jean-Jacques Leroy avait eu une mauvaise chute pendant le mois d'août et s'était retiré au dernier moment. Puis il s'agissait de nombreux athlètes plus jeunes, dont Yuri, et un Canadien envoyé en remplacement. Il fit aussi ses fiches sur eux, consciencieusement, car il ne voulait pas dire de bêtises à l'antenne.

Le nouveau commentateur arriva à un nom qui lui tira un sourire en coin. Un autre Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki, du Japon. Mais quand il observa son dossier ISU, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas présent l'année passée, mais n'avait vraisemblablement pas été blessé. Il demanda alors à son collègue s'il avait des informations, et celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, Katsuki, oui, c'est un drôle d'oiseau. Il a manqué finir au fond du classement il y a deux ans, à Sochi, s'est rattrapé juste sur la fin de sa routine avec un assez beau quadruple boucle piqué. Après ça, on pensait qu'il allait rebondir, mais il a dit qu'il décidait de prendre un an de pause, pour finir ses études, et... on ne sait pas vraiment quoi. »

Cela tira au journaliste un ricanement qui exprimait bien son incompréhension. Victor ne commenta pas, notant les informations.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait dans la compétition, à vrai dire, mais il a recommencé à s'entraîner à Détroit en mars dernier. Il a dû retrouver sa détermination. Parfois, une pause est bénéfique. Reste à voir ce qu'il vaut réellement sur la glace après un an de repos. »

Victor haussa un sourcil, observa le visage sur la petite photo de la page web, les cheveux un peu trop longs, derrière de grosses lunettes. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait du mal à différencier les asiatiques, alors son visage ne lui rappelait rien. Il le mit au-dessus de la pile de patineurs dont il devait aller chercher les vidéos des routines, pour voir ce qu'ils valaient.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il arriva à Yuuri Katsuki, il remarqua qu'il avait bel et bien patiné sur la même glace que lui, deux ans plus tôt. Il n'avait malgré tout pas vraiment de souvenirs de lui, mais ce n'était pas un cas isolé. Victor avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier pas mal de choses, de toute manière.

Il observa sa routine, grimaça en le voyant tomber de nombreuses fois. Le pire était certainement l'impression que le jeune homme, lorsqu'il était face contre terre, n'avait pas vraiment envie de se relever. Il ne pouvait imaginer la déception, celle de s'effondrer ainsi après tant d'entraînement, et était heureux de ne jamais avoir eu à la vivre.

Un dernier retranchement, un ultime sursaut d'envie, et Yuuri Katsuki s'envolait, avait assez de rotations, une réception stable, par miracle. Il sourit en coin, car les épaules du patineur, sur la vidéo, semblèrent soudain bien moins lourdes.

Il avait fini cinquième, sans surprise. Il avait de bons éléments, peinait au niveau technique, mais avec assez d'entraînement il aurait facilement pu passer au-delà. Cela ne rendait que plus étonnante sa décision de prendre un an de pause, mais Victor n'avait pas à juger ce dont il ne savait rien. Il verrait ce qu'il valait en vrai. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le patineur s'en sortirait. Il n'aimait pas imaginer quelqu'un perdre foi en la glace.

/

Sa première apparition en tant que commentateur se passa relativement bien. Si ce n'est deux-trois cafouillages, son collègue bien plus expérimenté le mit à l'aise et guida le commentaire. La première session, pour les programmes courts féminins, fut épuisante, le jour suivant aussi; mais à la fin de la première Série du Grand Prix, il s'était habitué à l'exercice. Ainsi, le Skate Canada passa rapidement, il fut bien plus à l'aise, et arriva à cesser de réfléchir lorsqu'il travaillait, laissa ses mots sortir librement.

Lorsqu'il était revenu en Russie entre deux compétitions, il lui était arrivé de demander à Yakov son avis. Généralement, celui-ci grommelait qu'il n'avait certainement pas le temps de revoir la compétition en replay juste pour entendre sa jolie voix dire des choses qu'il savait déjà. C'est ainsi que Victor savait que, s'il avait été mauvais, son ancien coach le lui aurait dit, et qu'il faisait du bon travail jusque-là.

En Chine, Yuri fut qualifié, et gagna enfin sa première médaille d'or de Grand Prix. Au micro, Victor ne put s'empêcher de glisser avec un sourire en coin que  _le chaton grandissait vite_ , et si quelques personnes sur twitter attaquèrent sa remarque « déplacée », les  _Yuri's Angels_  du jeune patineur l'avaient défendu.

Vadim l'avait rassuré : il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été trop loin, les commentaires de sport n'avaient pas à être tout le temps dans le concret; et de toute manière, tout le monde savait qu'il était proche de Yuri Plisetsky. Et surtout : Victor n'était pas certainement pas l'inventeur du surnom, n'importe qui s'y connaissant un peu en était conscient. Tant qu'il ne disait pas ce genre de choses tout le temps, il n'y aurait aucun problème, et cela amuserait les téléspectateurs.

Il savait que le public avait tendance à le prendre pour un patineur sérieux, un peu hautain, voire snob. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de renvoyer cette image, que ce soit sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans ses interviews, même sur la glace, mais c'était quelque chose qui accompagnait généralement le succès. En tout cas, il décida qu'il resterait lui-même, sur la glace et devant un micro. Victor savait afficher des sourires vendeurs, mais il n'était pas très bon acteur, après tout.

/

Chris lui envoya un message lorsqu'il arriva à Paris pour le  _Trophée de France_ , auquel son ami était sélectionné. Il n'y avait qu'une journée avant la compétition, et Victor devait couvrir les autres catégories, alors ils se promirent de se voir quand ils auraient fini, pour prendre un verre. Ils se croiseraient de toute façon dans les couloirs de la patinoire.

C'était une impression étrange que d'arpenter ceux-ci sans être lui-même un athlète, mais il découvrit rapidement que, même retraité, son statut de légende vivante le plaçait quand même au centre de l'attention. Avant, Yakov le protégeait, le gardait loin des journalistes, mais il y avait malgré tout toujours une petite troupe autour de lui. À présent, il avait beau être accompagné du personnel de l'événement et du staff de son émission, certains journalistes continuaient de le prendre à part pour lui demander son avis, à lui, en tant qu'ancien patineur et non pas commentateur. Des fans l'applaudissait, lui demandaient des selfies, des autographes. Il était toujours admis dans les zones réservées aux athlètes, car décidément, on ne refusait rien à Victor Nikiforov, encore moins dans une patinoire.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas très juste, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, et il avait put ainsi gentiment pourrir la vie Yakov à chacune des compétitions où il était présent avec ses protégés. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps, mais il avait pris l'habitude de passer avant chaque début de journée, que ce soit pour se renseigner sur les états d'esprits avant le programme du jour, ou juste revoir certains amis.

C'est en sortant de la chambre d'appel où il avait été faire la bise à Christophe, malgré les sursauts des plus jeunes compétiteurs; qu'il vit une tête brune quelques mètres plus loin, qui parlait en un mélange d'anglais et de français maladroit avec un membre du staff qui ne semblait pas y comprendre grand-chose. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune bénévole perdu, ou d'un patineur junior qui ne connaissait pas le stade, il s'approcha, et demanda en français quel était le problème.

Le membre du staff ouvrit grand les yeux, rougit un peu, et expliqua que l'anglais n'était pas son fort. C'est en voyant le brun se retourner que Victor comprit qu'il était face à l'autre Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

« Besoin d'aide? » demanda-t-il en anglais, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, en attendant que l'autre lui réponde. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, les grands yeux marron aux reflets ocre ne semblant savoir où se poser.

« Je, J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir me rendre dans le parking intérieur. Pour me concentrer. »

Victor acquiesça et fit la traduction, le staff comprenant enfin, et laissa passer l'athlète qui s'abaissa légèrement, avant de faire un pas dans la direction indiquée. Cependant, il se figea sur sa route, puis, dirigé vers Victor mais la tête baissée, il murmura :

« Спасибо. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un remerciement dans sa langue natale. Instinctivement, il répondit dans la même langue, puis laissa son regard suivre la silhouette qui se faufila rapidement jusqu'aux escaliers de secours. Il vit malgré tout le regard furtivement envoyé dans sa direction avant que le patineur ne disparaisse.

Peut-être était-il trop curieux, malpoli, mais il eut furieusement envie de le suivre. Aller lui adresser un mot, se présenter, savoir s'il était confiant. Et il l'aurait certainement fait si son portable n'avait pas vibré, pour lui rappeler qu'il devait retourner à la table des commentateurs. Durant le chemin vers les gradins, ses pensées demeuraient sur le plus jeune patineur.

La compétition reprit, avec les programmes courts masculins. Il laissa l'affection couvrir sa voix quand Christophe Giacometti entra sur la glace, et présenta sa nouvelle routine, comme toujours débordante de sensualité, bien qu'on y ressente plus d'intimité qu'auparavant. Un aspect plus émotionnel se glissait dans sa représentation. Victor sourit chaudement, car il comprenait sans souci que le programme était dédié au fiancé du suisse, son compagnon depuis déjà trois ans.

Même en étant l'un des hommes les plus volages qu'il connaisse, Chris était aussi un homme profondément amoureux, et Victor avait parfois ressenti un peu d'envie en apercevant le couple, avant ou après une représentation, quand ils croyaient être seuls et s'échangeaient des paroles à voix basse. Ils avaient un lien fort, une confiance indestructible, le genre de relation qu'il avait toujours voulu construire. Alors même si le commentateur était légèrement jaloux, il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher d'être profondément heureux pour son ami, et avait hâte de le voir en finale, à montrer ses sentiments au plus grand monde, avec une routine perfectionnée au maximum; pour sa dernière année de compétition.

Durant le passage du Suisse sur la glace, Victor raconta deux-trois choses sur son ami, comme leur première rencontre, la routine qui l'avait fait gagner la médaille d'argent deux ans plus tôt et qui demeurait sa préférée, bien qu'il ait confiance en son nouveau programme long pour l'éblouir autant que le court qu'il commentait actuellement. Chris finit premier du classement provisoire, et même s'il avait fait quelques erreurs, Victor n'avait aucune inquiétude pour la suite.

Il aperçut Yuuri Katsuki sur le bord de la patinoire, se préparant tandis que le programme court du coréen Seung-Gil Lee se terminait. Il vit une femme qui lui était familière, aux côtés du Japonais et de Celestino Cialdini.

« Vadim, attira-t-il l'attention de son collègue. Katsuki semble avoir un autre coach dont nous n'avions pas entendu parler.

– Oh... attendez, je vérifie. » il s'écoula quelques secondes alors que l'autre homme tapotait sur son portable, et lâchait une exclamation surprise. « Ça alors, c'est Minako Okukawa!

– Vraiment? » laissa-t-il échapper à son tour, pris au dépourvu, car il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver ici l'une des ballerines les plus populaires de son enfance.

Son collègue donna un bref résumé de la personnalité présente près du Kiss & Cry, et ajouta qu'elle vivait effectivement dans le même fief que Katsuki, au Japon, ce qui pouvait expliquer leur partenariat.

« Après tout, Katsuki a passé l'année précédente dans ce même village, ajouta Vadim. Peut-être a-t-il travaillé avec elle pendant un an. Nous nous renseignerons dès que possible.

– Je m'en occupe dès que Katsuki a terminé de patiner! leur informa leur collègue qui était situé près de la patinoire, en contre-bas. Je vais quand même essayer de demander directement à Madame Okukawa ou à Monsieur Celestino. »

Le temps qu'ils finissent d'éclaircir cette histoire, cependant, Katsuki se dirigeait vers le centre de la patinoire, et Victor ne put rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Peut-être même une minute entière, car son programme avait déjà commencé quand il sentit un tremblement le parcourir, le réveiller. Il secoua la tête, commenta les sauts de l'athlète, ses triples propres, et son seul quadruple un peu bancal mais valide.

Tout le long du programme, quelque chose le titilla. Une impression de déjà-vu, d'écho. Cependant, la minute trente ne fut pas suffisante pour qu'il arrive à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment étrange. Il finit par se changer les idées, le temps que la journée termine, au moins. S'il y repensa avant de se coucher, la fatigue due à la foule et à l'enchaînement des voyages prit le pas sur lui.

Mais le lendemain, alors que Katsuki, finalement premier aux programmes courts, arrivait enfin sur la glace, la gorge de Victor se serra. Ses yeux admirèrent les mèches brunes ramenées en arrière, le visage blanc, les épaules un peu tremblantes. Elles semblaient malgré tout grandes, soulignées par une veste de costume sombre sur un justaucorps dont le noir profond qui recouvrait ses longues jambes faisait éclore des tâches ocre qui entouraient son torse. Au loin, il était irréel, une peinture brillante et brute, un point lumineux sur la glace.

Il déglutit, et prononça, sachant que sa voix devait être un peu enrouée :

« Yuuri Katsuki, il patinera sur  _Luv Letter_. Il n'a pas voulu donner son thème de cette année. »

La musique débuta, le piano envahit la salle. Les épaules du Japonais se détendirent. Il ferma les yeux. Puis il commença à danser.

La glace lui appartint, pendant cinq minutes. L'attention de toute la salle aussi. Victor perdit ses mots. Son cœur battait fort, si fort, dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il oubliait qu'il était en plein travail.

L'athlète se déplaçait avec grâce, parfois violence, puis douceur, partagé entre tant de sentiments qui suivaient la musique et qui s'enchaînaient avec justesse. Ses sauts le faisaient voler, quand il commençait une pirouette, il semblait combattre la gravité, la force centrifuge. Son visage, ses yeux, qu'il pouvait voir sur l'écran géant, parlaient pour lui.

Alors que Katsuki se figeait dans sa pose finale, en révérence, la main sur le cœur, Victor se sentit relâcher une respiration qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenue.

Il n'avait pas su pourquoi le Japonais avait retenu son attention, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait voulu, même brièvement, le suivre la veille, ni pourquoi sa performance au court l'avait tant frappé. Yuuri Katsuki n'était pas parfait, semblait ne pas être sûr de lui, portait de grosses lunettes cachant son visage; mais aucune vidéo n'aurait pu préparer Victor à cela. Il était beau. Très beau.

Physiquement, il savait qu'il était son genre, mais n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention. Victor n'était pas difficile, tant que la personne avait un beau sourire. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ses mouvements étaient justes, sa chorégraphie était celle d'un danseur professionnel, et les émotions qu'il partageait étaient brutes, puissantes, sincères.

Il avait été happé, et n'aurait sincèrement pas été capable de dire la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose comme cela. Il avait vu de magnifiques routines, des histoires touchantes. Ici, il s'agissait de plus. Dans ses mouvements, la fragilité de son expression, Victor avait vu une vie défiler. Avait vu des mots s'afficher. Un discours.

Le patineur à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, qui avait fui son regard, sa présence, qui lui avait adressé un simple mot en russe, il le voyait enfin réellement.

Katsuki ne serait peut-être pas premier de cette Série, car Christophe avait prouvé qu'il avait l'expérience et une qualité technique au-dessus de tous ses rivaux. Mais Victor ne pensa même pas au quadruple salchow qui avait fini avec une réception à pieds joints. Il ne pensa pas aux petites erreurs qui étaient disséminées dans le programme. Il ne pensa pas à l'information de la veille, à Okukawa Minako qui avait en effet aidé à l'écriture de ses chorégraphies.

Il pensa aux mots qu'il avait entendus, sur la glace. Yuuri Katsuki lui avait directement parlé. À lui, et personne d'autre. Cette routine était pour Victor Nikiforov. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait compris, ou pourquoi, mais il en était certain.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur continuait de battre la chamade, puissant, lourd. Sa respiration était plus courte. Son visage chaud, ses joues roses. Il regardait Yuuri Katsuki, mais voulait aussi en voir plus.

« Magnifique... » laissa-t-il échapper alors que les cris de joie et les applaudissements retentissaient dans le stade.

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette histoire, on se pose donc presque deux ans après Sochi, Victor a 28 ans et presque 29 à la fin de ce chapitre, Yuuri va donc en avoir 25; Yurio en a déjà 17.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser quelque chose qui me semble important : j'ai décidé, pour une fois, de me faire violence, et de commencer à poster cette fic alors que l'écriture et la bêta ne sont pas terminés. Et je vous assure que c'est pour le mieux : je suis bloquée sur cette histoire depuis début 2018, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à rédiger, qui est entièrement planifié, mais j'arrive juste pas à l'écrire. J'espère donc que commencer la publication me donnera l'impulsion nécessaire! La bêta, du coup, n'a elle aussi pas fini, mais elle est vachement avancée quand même (on en est au chapitre 7, sur 9 de rédigés). Donc vous avez devant vous, à ce jour, au moins 7 semaines de publication régulière, les dimanches comme à mon habitude.
> 
> Sinon, pour brièvement donner de mes nouvelles, j'ai terminé ma licence de japonais, mais au lieu de continuer en master j'ai préféré faire une licence de FLE en un an, et partir vivre au Japon l'an prochain. Du coup, cette année, je suis bien plus libre qu'avant, j'ai vraiment beaucoup moins de cours et de travail, et je veux vraiment l'utiliser au maximum pour mes projets de fics, surtout celles qui sont quasiment terminées. Il me reste quelques chapitres de ma fic Tokyo Ghoul, mais surtout une nouvelle fic SouHaru (Free), que bon sang j'ai hâte de vous montrer, surtout si And I won't stop running vous avait plu.
> 
> Mais peu importe, pour le moment, hommage à Yuri on Ice, en attendant la sortie du film, et puis un peu pour son second anniversaire! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic, que j'ai voulu sans prise de tête, une sorte de comédie romantique (ça se sentira plus dans les chaps à venir), autant que j'ai pu m'éclater à l'écrire! À dimanche prochain, sachant que, comme d'habitude, faut pas vous habituer aux chapitres courts! lol
> 
> DJ Okawari – Luv Letter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvIzFRcRMA
> 
> Спасибо = « spasibo », merci


	2. I might not be the right one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous! Merci de vos retours, malgré le premier chapitre assez court et au final qui ne montrait pas énormément de choses. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, je m'étais beaucoup amusée à l'écrire à l'époque (de manière générale, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, bien plus simple que ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, allant bien plus droit au but).
> 
> Bonne lecture!

C'est en sirotant un verre de blanc qu'il perdit contrôle sur sa bouche, quelques heures après que le Trophée de France ait été officiellement terminé. Mis à l'aise par le bar parisien que lui et Chris connaissaient bien, bercé par les voix en français commentant le match de foot qui venait de se terminer, et l'alcool; Victor parvint enfin à aborder le sujet qui tournait dans sa tête depuis deux jours.

« Chris. »

Le Suisse tourna la tête, lui offrant son entière attention. Il avait dû sentir à sa voix que le sujet était assez sérieux, car il avait arrêté sans hésitation d'échanger de douces paroles avec le barman, qui était un de ses amis, et aimait entrer dans son éternel jeu de drague.

« Est-ce que tu connais... enfin, non, est-ce que tu connais  _bien_  Yuuri Katsuki? »

Victor eut l'impulsion de se justifier, donner une raison pour sa question sortie de nulle part. Cependant, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il ne put que planter un regard un peu gêné dans les pupilles vertes qui s'étaient agrandies en entendant le nom.

« Yuuri? Il t'intéresse? C'est rare! »

Sortant de la bouche de Christophe Giacometti, cela pouvait avoir un grand nombre de sens, et le souci de Victor était qu'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de trouver lequel. Il était trop tôt, il était encore trop incertain, trop ébloui, et voulait avoir l'esprit clair. Il s'agissait de comprendre si son côté dramatique (et désespéré) lui avait fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes.

« Il a attiré mon attention, pendant le Trophée. Pour dire vrai, soupira-t-il, sentant à nouveau ses mots lui échapper. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, avant le démarrage de la saison.

– Victor! s'écria son ami, dans un mélange d'outrage et d'amusement. Il était en finale contre toi! Quel égocentrique tu fais.

– Je me souviens l'avoir croisé, mais son nom m'avait échappé, bougonna-t-il. Et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré pour les Séries. »

Le blond s'esclaffa, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre qu'il reposa sur le comptoir avant de lui faire convenablement face. Derrière eux, un couple s'installa, leurs cuisses collées, et choisissait un cocktail sur un seul menu posé entre eux.

« Pauvre Yuuri. Je ne connais pas si bien que ça le pauvre garçon, mais je sais une chose : s'il t'entendait, tu lui briserais le cœur. Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'admirer.

– Ah oui?

– Peut-être que l'or ne m'est jamais monté à la tête vu que tu m'as toujours empêché de l'obtenir, le chicana-t-il. Mais il se trouve que je fais toujours en sorte d'aller rencontrer mes compétiteurs, moi. »

Victor fit la moue, lui claqua la cuisse, puis, d'un mouvement de menton, le poussa à continuer.

« J'ai pu un peu parler avec lui le jour de l'entraînement avant la finale : très aimable, et silencieux. Mais pas aussi timide qu'il en a l'air. Il ne semblait pas si impressionné que ça par l'ambiance, en tout cas, et s'il n'allait pas vers les gens, c'était plutôt parce qu'il était très concentré, et déterminé. Enfin, ça, c'était... »

Le bar devint un peu plus silencieux lorsqu'un groupe de personne paya et sortit dans les rues parisiennes. Un sourire sardonique fendit le visage de Chris, illuminé par la douce lumière orangée des lampes, et il utilisa deux doigts pour relever le menton de son ami qui se laissa faire, attentif.

« ...jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans la pièce, simplement pour filer vers la glace; et que j'aie l'air d'avoir soudain disparu de la surface de la Terre à ses yeux. »

Il sentit de la chaleur venir s'installer sur ses joues, et serra les lèvres, peut-être pour empêcher le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de dévoiler son ravissement. Mais le Suisse le connaissait bien, et, faisant glisser sa main pour laisser son pouce caresser sa joue, lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce que je pense, Victor? »

Un temps passa, assez pour qu'un léger rythme de batterie, doux, langoureux, s'installe dans le silence, que Victor brisa d'un rire.

« Non, dit-il en attrapant sa main et la baissant, tournant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses mèches argent. Je ne le connais même pas. Il m'a surpris, c'est tout. »

Chris haussa un sourcil, peut-être un peu dubitatif, mais ne creusa pas. À nouveau, la musique envahit l'air, et une voix douce se mêla à la mélodie.

« Il est vrai que son programme de cette année était très beau, avoua le blond. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il a pris un an de pause.

– J'ai eu une impression étrange, finit-il par avouer. Comme s'il me parlait, avec ce programme. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

– Cela semblait en effet assez clair qu'il dédiait cette saison à quelqu'un, oui. Peut-être a-t-il voulu rendre hommage à ton départ? »

Un rire secoua à nouveau ses épaules.

« Il m'admirait peut-être, mais c'était le cas de beaucoup de gens. C'est assez peu pour patiner dessus toute une saison. »

Il reprit son verre de vin, renversa sa tête en arrière pour le finir, cul sec, et, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond aux teints rouges ombrés, soupira en reposant son verre :

« Pour produire quelque chose d'aussi beau, il faudrait plus que de l'admiration. Des années, peut-être des dizaines, à suer et saigner, avec un seul but en tête, un seul objectif, qui une fois atteint n'apporte que la nostalgie du temps passé. Voilà ce à quoi cela ressemblait. »

Il se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à Chris qui l'observait sans rien dire, puis, posant son menton dans le creux de sa main, finit d'un murmure :

« J'ai du mal à croire que je mériterais de tels sentiments... »

/

Cependant, Victor continuait d'y penser. Il lui arrivait de se persuader qu'il se faisait des idées, mais son cœur de romantique revenait à ce que son instinct lui avait crié, lorsqu'il avait vu cette routine pour la première fois. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour accéder à la vérité était de revoir le jeune homme patiner. Lors de la coupe NHK, dernière des Séries avant la finale, il serait un peu plus sûr.

Malgré cela, le sujet ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées, et venait parfois s'y introduire au mauvais moment. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit pour la première fois réprimander par son collègue, car il n'avait pas entendu la question que Vadim lui avait posée à l'antenne, et l'avait obligé à répéter une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Cela avait été terriblement gênant, non professionnel, et Victor en avait encore honte de longues heures après.

Heureusement, Vadim lui pardonna lorsqu'il l'emmena boire un verre dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien à Moscou. La nuit, dans son pays natal, fut douce, et il ne put regretter le sourire avec lequel il s'endormit, né du souvenir du  _merci_  murmuré en russe.

Enfin, le trophée NHK arriva, et se déroulait cette année à Tokyo. Par coïncidence, la Finale serait à Nagoya, ce qui poussa Victor à rester au Japon durant tout le mois de décembre. Vu qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion, il parvint malgré la pile de papiers nécessaires à emmener Makkachin, et trouva une petite maison près du parc d'Ueno, où les chiens étaient autorisés.

Il savait qu'il était ridicule, mais durant le voyage en avion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Yuuri Katsuki lui faire visiter la ville. Il connaissait déjà un peu, avec les compétitions, mais la capitale était si grande, il y avait forcément des endroits qu'il avait loupé. Puis il se demandait si Yuuri viendrait avec lui promener Makkachin. Puis s'il aimait les chiens. Et ce qu'il ferait si l'autre ne les aimait pas. Si Victor était un homme tolérant, il n'y avait pas plus tue-l'amour que cette idée.

Il l'avait bien deviné, le Japonais et son coach choisirent eux aussi de rester au Japon jusqu'à la finale. Changer de patinoire n'était pas l'idéal, mais Yuuri y était habitué, et il répétait aux reporters qu'il n'avait pas encore assuré sa place pour la GPF, de toute façon.

Beaucoup de journalistes locaux tentaient de lui parler, et de loin, lorsque Victor le croisa dans le hall de l'hôtel accueillant les athlètes, il devina une certaine angoisse parcourant les épaules du plus jeune patineur. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre les questions qui étaient posées en japonais, il lisait l'inconfort dans les yeux marron, même derrière les épaisses lunettes.

Son cœur s'accéléra, alors que l'occasion semblait trop belle. Il s'approcha de l'attroupement, abandonnant Yakov qui lui criait dessus car il était parti en plein milieu d'une phrase, et lança, d'une voix claire :

« Yuuri Katsuki! »

Les voix s'interrompirent soudain, et tout le monde le fixa avec de grands yeux, y compris l'intéressé. Cependant, il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Ce que vit Victor, c'était que le patineur blanchissait à vue d'œil, et semblait prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou, terrifié par son apparition.

Mais c'était bien connu que Victor n'avait pas de filtre, et réfléchissait souvent  _après_  avoir agi, ce qui lui fit lâcher :

« Alors? Votre thème de cette année? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Automatiquement, un sourire s'afficha après sa question, et le clin d'œil qui suivait habituellement sortit tout seul. Les épaules du Japonais tombèrent, alors qu'il fronçait lentement les sourcils, l'air maintenant perplexe.

« あ、ヴィクトル！

– お疲れ様です！

– 一言、いいですか？ »

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur. Il demeurait Victor Nikiforov, légende vivante du sport, et venait sans le vouloir de voler l'attention des journalistes. Il lança un regard à Yuuri Katsuki, prêt à s'excuser alors que les questions en japonais ou en mauvais anglais fusaient autour de lui, mais fut surpris de le découvrir l'air plus soulagé qu'agacé. D'un mouvement, le brun remit son masque, sa capuche, et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. À nouveau, le seul mouvement qu'il dirigea vers Victor fut une courbette. À cause du masque, il ne savait pas s'il avait eu droit à un nouveau ''Спасибо''.

Il était prêt à tout pour une nouvelle opportunité. Il en aurait, il le savait, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait prétendre avoir sauvé Katsuki des journalistes. Cependant, il n'avait décidément pas le temps. Il s'agissait de la dernière Série, la tension était haute, et c'était seulement après cela que l'on aurait la liste définitive des patineurs sélectionnés pour la finale. De plus, la catégorie n'était pas en reste, avec des athlètes tels que Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, mais aussi Phichit Chulanont en lice.

Et le second problème était là. Autant Yuri était discret dans l'attention qu'il accordait à Katsuki (Yakov avait mentionné que son retour avait beaucoup motivé le jeune Russe), autant Chulanont était... omniprésent.

Le problème se présenta soudain alors que Victor était en plein dilemme. Il ne voulait pas répéter le fiasco du hall de l'hôtel, et décida d'approcher le Japonais après l'entraînement de la veille de la compétition. Il chercha des prétextes, car il semblait que de simplement foncer n'était pas la solution, et rendait l'autre mal à l'aise. L'idée de lui montrer deux tickets pour un spectacle, deux places de cinéma, quelque chose du genre; écrites en japonais et donc qu'il ne pourrait prétendument déchiffrer lui traversa l'esprit, mais il dut se rappeler qu'il ne cherchait  _pas_  à ce que Katsuki termine dans son lit, juste à mieux le connaître.

Il se creusa la tête, chercha quelque chose de moins ''romantique'', et c'est avec un flyer (en japonais, encore une fois) pour un restaurant dans les environs de Shinjuku planqué dans sa poche, qu'il inspira, puis décida d'aborder l'athlète qui sortait de son vestiaire et semblait en bonne voie pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Son estomac se serra, l'excitation le recouvrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le reflet de son portable pour s'assurer qu'il était bien coiffé, et prit congé de son collègue au regard dubitatif pour s'avancer enfin en direction du jeune homme. Cependant, c'est à cet instant que Chulanont sortit à son tour des vestiaires, appelant jovialement son compétiteur, et glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

Victor s'arrêta net. Sa main fourrée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste se figea, et il observa les deux bruns échanger quelques mots. Pire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yuuri Katsuki sourire. Et sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'il voyait les joues pleines rosir, les légères rides qui se créèrent sur le front et le haut du nez du Japonais alors qu'un gloussement mélodieux lui échappait.

Les deux patineurs s'arrêtèrent de marcher alors que le Thaïlandais jetait un coup d'œil vers le Russe, puis soufflait quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami. Immédiatement, tout rire disparut du visage de Yuuri. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Victor, les sourcils encore froncés, les rides soudain menaçantes.

Et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de fuir, lâchement, alors que le doute venait soudain emprisonner son estomac.

/

Victor ne savait pas comment prendre la réalisation que tout n'avait peut-être été qu'illusion. Le Thaïlandais était très proche du Japonais. Ils s'entraînaient tous les deux avec Celestino, certes, mais il y avait plus. À l'entraînement, quand ils sortaient, ils étaient ensemble, collés, de vrais siamois.

Makkachin au bout de sa laisse, marchant sans se soucier des tourments de son maître, le menait là où il voulait, dans le grand parc de Ueno, vide car ils ne pouvaient s'y rendre que le soir après les épreuves du jour. Il reniflait les trottoirs, puis jouait avec l'eau de la fontaine de la partie nord. Le chien était de nature paisible, indépendante; et ainsi, il semblait que c'était plutôt lui qui promenait Victor et non l'inverse.

Celui-ci finit par le détacher pour le laisser courir dans les petites étendues d'herbe, et s'assit sur un banc. Yuri lui aurait dit qu'il boudait, et profitait de la nuit déjà tombée sur la capitale japonaise pour se replier dans son mutisme immature; mais il n'y pouvait rien. Avec sa récente épiphanie venait plus de doutes. Tout ce temps, Yuuri Katsuki n'avait fait que fuir son regard, et sa présence. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement? Après tout, il avait beau avoir été courtois lors de leurs deux (brèves) rencontres, il avait aussi eu l'air assez mal à l'aise, voire terrifié.

Alors que Makkachin creusait près de quelques racines, il soupira, levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre, et resserrant son écharpe contre lui pour se protéger du vent frais. Peut-être que Chris s'était fait des idées? Peut-être que Victor avait fait quelque chose? Peut-être que Yuuri avait pris une pause le temps que Victor prenne sa retraite, et avait attendu d'avoir enfin la possibilité de gagner maintenant qu'il n'était plus un rival?

« Makkachin... Tu crois que j'avais tout faux, depuis le début? »

Le chien tourna sa tête vers lui en entendant son nom, puis repartit chasser un cafard qui passait par là. L'ancien patineur, lui, garda son regard perdu dans les alentours quasiment vides sauf quelques jeunes qui se retrouvaient pour boire des bières. Il soupira, et se sentit définitivement midinette.

Il ouvrit Instagram, tout pour se changer les idées. Seulement, car Chris était un homme cruel, ou qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ses tourments actuels et pensait certainement le taquiner gentiment, l'avait tagué dans une publication récente. Le geignement qu'il poussa en apercevant Yuuri Katsuki faire un câlin à la statue du chien Hachikô de Shibuya alerta même Makkachin, pourtant très occupé à réduire en miettes la branche qu'il avait trouvée.

Victor se cacha dans son écharpe, l'écran de son portable contre son front. Il le retira immédiatement, car il ne voulait pas que les radiations soient un potentiel risque pour la racine de ses cheveux, et fut ainsi forcé à reposer ses yeux sur la photo, qui lui fit faire la moue, car la combinaison ''chien à l'histoire bien trop émouvante'' + ''patineur Japonais sur lequel il ne pouvait plus nier son crush'' était trop pour son cœur.

Il vit alors la personne qui avait publié la photo.  _phichit+chu_. Évidemment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il se mit pourtant à faire défiler les photos du jeune Thaïlandais, qui avait  _beaucoup_  de photos de Yuuri. Des photos de lui à l'entraînement, des photos de lui dans Détroit, devant une pizza, en  _pyjama devant la télévision_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein! perdit-il patience. J'enrage! Il me fuit, mais il a pourtant l'air  _ravi_  sur toutes ces photos! Qui c'est, ce Phichit! »

Il rougit un peu après son coup de sang, et se calma immédiatement en sentant la petite tête qui vint se frotter à sa cuisse. Victor murmura une excuse, et papouilla son fidèle compagnon, s'arrêtant sur une dernière photo, datant visiblement de mars dernier, avec ceci en légende :

_« phichit+chu : trop heureux que mon frère de coeur #katsukiyuuri soit revenu chez nous! notre nid d'amour était triste sans toi, et tu as manqué aux hamsters, yuuri! »_

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les mots « nid d'amour » mais se força à se calmer, rester raisonnable, surtout car le sourire du Thaïlandais, visiblement soulagé et sincèrement heureux, sur la photo, ne laisserait sûrement personne de marbre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, pas à ce point-là. Il ne connaissait pas Yuuri, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier. Ils étaient proches, depuis longtemps visiblement. Et Yuuri ne lui devait rien. Absolument rien. Il était ridicule.

Il se remit debout, et siffla pour que Makkachin le suive alors qu'il remontait la place. Il le rattacha quand ils passèrent un torii en pierre qui menait vers le temple shintô de Ueno. Les feuilles mortes des momiji avaient fini de tomber mais coloraient encore de leur teint rouge-orange les pavés. À pas lents, il remonta la route, admira la pagode non loin, se purifia les mains puis le visage comme l'expliquait un petit panneau. Puis il resta simplement devant le temple aux portes dorées, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que résonnait le son des mains frappant deux fois l'une contre l'autre des visiteurs venant payer leurs respects.

Il se rappela soudain des mots de Chris, qui lui disait qu'il était rare qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas eu tort, c'était après tout ce qui lui avait fait si peur, lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite. Pourtant, il sentait que les choses avaient changé, même s'il était, au fond, toujours aussi seul qu'avant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de foudre, il n'irait pas jusque-là, mais il ne pouvait plus nier être intrigué, et attiré, par Yuuri Katsuki. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Et n'était pas du genre à reculer lorsqu'il avait une idée. Au diable Chulanont, si Yuuri avait une raison de le fuir, il voulait au moins la connaître.

Il finirait par savoir si tout ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était que dans sa tête. Si Yuuri Katsuki était, ou non, la fameuse personne qu'il avait tant attendu de rencontrer.

Son regard tomba, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui; sur la petite maisonnette à côté du temple, là où durant les heures d'ouverture on vendait quelques  _omamori_  et plaquettes sur lesquelles noter un vœu, ainsi que les tickets d'accès au temple.

Cependant, il y avait aussi un petit écriteau, et une boîte transparente remplie de papiers. Il lut, en dessous du texte en japonais «  _Omikuji, 200Y, conseils pour l'avenir, traduction anglaise disponible_ ».

Il n'hésita pas. Il mit ses pièces, étonné de voir que rien n'empêchait quiconque de prendre un  _omikuji_  gratuitement, s'il le voulait (lui, en revanche, il ne risquerait pas la colère divine); puis déplia la feuille, Makkachin couché près de lui, fatigué après leur promenade.

Il y avait de nombreuses catégories. Il repéra en tout cas le  _« Votre chance : Très bonne »_ , qui lui fit lâcher un « wow! » ravi. Il lut le conseil, réfléchit un moment au message qui pouvait potentiellement être caché derrière, puis laissa ses yeux passer sur les différentes catégories. Il vit alors la première catégorie,  _vœu_.

_''Cela prend du temps. Attendez le moment opportun.''_

Il cilla, perplexe. Devait-il juste... attendre? Aux dernières nouvelles, Yuuri ne semblait pas l'apprécier, pire, le fuir, ne serait-ce pas contre-productif? Il se rappela alors que les mots sur le papier ne valaient certainement pas plus que l'astrologie, mais son côté romantique et superstitieux lui fit malgré tout lire consciencieusement le reste.

Il rougit en voyant  _amour_ , puis les mots ' _'Voyez son cœur. Pas son physique.''_  le firent tiquer. Après tout, Yuuri était beau. Très beau. Il lui avait certes trouvé un petit côté geek avec ses grosses lunettes, il lui avait suffi de le croiser en vrai pour commencer à succomber. Et c'était sans parler de ce qu'il montrait sur la glace. Magnifique.

Il arriva enfin à la dernière catégorie et piqua un fard, puis rangea la petite enveloppe dans son porte-feuille, comme cela était conseillé. Il ne ferait aucun commentaire sur le conseil donné concernant les  _demandes en mariage_.

Lui et Makkachin quittèrent le sanctuaire illuminé par la lune, et Victor avoua que l'expérience lui avait remis les idées en place, au moins un petit peu. Il fut plus détendu le lendemain, alors que le programme libre masculin prenait place, et parvint à mieux se concentrer sur son travail.

Yuri fut splendide, ce jour-là, et il sourit en se rendant compte que c'était vrai : l'adolescent était vraiment tiré vers le haut, lorsque Yuuri Katsuki était présent. Peut-être était-ce simplement par puérilité à cause de leur prénom commun, ou peut-être admirait-il vraiment plus le Japonais qu'il ne le montrait. Victor penchait pour la seconde possibilité, mais n'allait pas embêter Yuri là-dessus, car il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour moquer le fait d'avoir une fixation sur le patineur de vingt-cinq ans.

Il fut aussi forcé d'avouer que Chulanont était vraiment bon, et avait su s'attirer les faveurs d'un public pourtant évidemment favorable à leur représentant. Il retrouva quelques traces des mouvements de Katsuki, durant ses  _step-séquences_ , et devina que celui-ci avait dû lui donner quelques leçons. Il eut beau, à nouveau, ne pas pouvoir retenir sa grimace boudeuse, il savait reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait, et le Thaïlandais, qui avait déjà fait bonne impression l'année passée, était bien parti pour arriver en finale cette année aussi.

Puis vint le tour de Yuuri Katsuki, et Victor se retrouva parcouru par l'impatience. Il avait rêvé de ce programme libre. Il savait que les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient dedans.

Il ne put retenir le sourire si large qu'il lui fit mal aux joues quand Yuuri Katsuki gagna non seulement son ticket pour la finale du Grand Prix, mais éclaircit aussi son cœur de tout doute.

/

Ce fut le soir même que Victor comprit ce que  _très bonne chance_  voulait dire. Car il aurait pu passer dans n'importe quelle autre rue. Aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quel autre bar, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit animé où, cette fois, il n'irait pas broyer du noir mais se prélasser dans son euphorie.

C'est ainsi qu'en remontant les rues marchandes de Ueno, toujours festives la nuit tombée, et où salarymen et jeunes étudiants se mêlaient; qu'il sourit en entendant une chanson qu'il appréciait et qui correspondait bien à son humeur actuelle. Il s'aventura à l'entrée du bar étudiant, qui était assez grand, avec quelques tables et assez de place pour danser, et s'apprêtait à saluer le patron en faisant appel à son meilleur accent japonais; quand il entendit une voix familière, puis aperçut un certain brun. On ne voyait même que lui, bien qu'il soit entouré d'autres personnes se laissant porter par la musique et le doux rythme.

Sa mâchoire tomba alors que le tableau l'atteint en entier. Yuri Plisetsky et son air de chaton grognon tentant vainement de repousser Phichit Chulanont et sa fièvre du selfie; alors que Yuuri Katsuki enflammait le dance-floor.

La chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, les manches remontées, une cravate enroulée autour d'une main à la paume large et musclée, les cheveux en bataille, les joues sombres, et les paupières fermées; il semblait complètement soumis au rythme de la mélodie, et de la voix de Maria Takeuchi. Il bougeait sensuellement, ses bras enroulés autour de lui, et il exposait sa gorge, tandis que ses jambes agiles l'entraînaient dans une danse endiablée, hypnotisante.

Victor dut se détacher une seconde du spectacle quand il entendit un serveur lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire. Cependant, le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche, Yuri criait son nom, et, fébrile, il changea à nouveau de point de fixation, ne voyant plus que le blond lui sifflant que les vieux n'avaient rien à faire là.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'il avait perdu son attention pour le serveur, il perdit aussi la capacité d'écouter Yuri quand une autre voix clama son nom, et qu'il croisa deux yeux sombres. Pour la première fois, les pupilles brillantes ne le fuirent pas, alors que Katsuki, figé dans sa danse, laissait ses bras tomber le long de son corps, malgré le groove de la musique qui continuait sans lui.

Puis c'est un sourire qui apparut sur le visage du Japonais. La poitrine en avant, il tendit la main vers Victor, et les néons firent tinter la médaille d'or qui ornait sa nuque.

Le Russe attrapa deux shots de vodka, qu'il descendit en quelques secondes, repoussa Yuri d'une main sur le visage tout en enlevant sa veste de costume et tirant sur sa cravate. Il rejoint la piste de danse à grands pas, laissant les premières notes de  _Uptown Funk_  lui détendre les épaules, et son sourire lui fendre son visage en deux.

Il s'arrêta en face de l'autre, comme pour attendre que Yuuri fasse le premier mouvement, son cœur battant la chamade alors que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis presque un mois était droit devant lui, à quelques centimètres, accessible. Il voulut qu'il lui montre la marche à suivre. Car, oui, il le suivrait, quoiqu'il arrive, que ce soit niais ou non.

Un air un peu taquin traversa le visage du Japonais, qui tourna une seconde la tête, tira la langue à Phichit qui sifflait un peu plus loin, puis attrapa un shot qu'il vida à son tour. Et, après avoir baissé ses yeux, observé Victor de haut en bas, il fit un pas vers lui, félin, et attrapa sa cravate, pour lui souffler tout en le regardant, droit dans les yeux :

« Tu ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis... » il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Victor aurait pu gémir tant le simple geste couplé à l'alcool ingéré trop rapidement fit partir son sang dans toutes les directions (surtout vers le bas). « Mais ça te dit, une danse? »

Yuuri était extrêmement ivre, tout le monde aurait pu le deviner. Maintenant qu'il avait cessé de danser, il se balançait un peu, son centre de gravité visiblement défectueux, et ses joues rouge vif.

« Tu as beaucoup bu, Yuuri; enfin, je peux t'appeler Yuuri? Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir? »

Dans sa tête,  _little Vitya_  filait des baffes à  _chicken Vitya_  qui se disait que si Yuuri se blessait maintenant, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Heureusement pour lui,  _little Vitya_  gagna le match quand le brun étrécit les paupières, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre torturée, puis chuchota, la voix rauque :

« Je sais; oui; et pas maintenant. La nuit ne fait que commencer, Victor. »

/

Le lendemain, les souvenirs de Victor étaient diffus, brouillons. Il voulut se frapper, parce qu'il avait encore du travail l'après-midi, que les épreuves féminines commençaient, mais tout cela fut oublié au souvenir de deux choses.

La première était une conversation, qui avait eu lieu alors que la nuit prenait fin, et qu'il était soûl de la sensation du corps chaud et dur dansant contre le sien. Yuuri Katsuki (ou plutôt  _Katsuki Yuuri,_  avait-il été corrigé) était, sans surprise, robuste, mais son corps d'athlète était plus que du simple muscle. C'était aussi des mains calleuses, après de nombreuses séances à la salle de sport; une posture parfaite alors qu'il se laissait emporter par la musique; des formes, surtout au niveau fessier, dont même Victor, qui se considérait gâté à ce niveau, avait été jaloux.

C'était donc ivre de l'alcool, de la danse mais aussi de la silhouette collée à la sienne qu'il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte des mots incompréhensibles qui lui étaient chuchotés, alors qu'il était adossé à un mur, Yuuri effondré contre lui, à moitié endormi mais soudain bavard.

« ヴィクトルの記憶のため、ヴィクトル自身のため、戻った。ヴィクトルだから戻った。知り合いじゃないのにじゃ・・・»

Il avait cillé, cru reconnaître son prénom dans les paroles du Japonais, qui ne cessait de parler, les mots déjà inconnus en plus marmonnés dans son épaule.

« Hein? Yuuri, attends, attends, recommence je-

– えええ、何ー

– Yuuri, avait-il insisté, un rire nerveux lui échappant, car il avait l'impression que ce que lui disait l'autre homme, il ne fallait pas qu'il le loupe. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Anglais! Répète en anglais s'il te plaît! »

Cela avait pris plusieurs secondes pour que le jeune homme comprenne, puis encore quelques instants pour que son cerveau retrouve la page ''anglais'', entre le code secret, et enfin accède au traducteur instantané.

« J'ai dit... »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, comme pour se décider, et glissé ses bras autour de la nuque du Russe, qui rougissait alors que ses yeux se baissaient instinctivement vers le bas de son visage.

« おい！Regarde-moi! Sinon je ne répète pas!

– Désolé! s'était-il empressé de dire, soudain paniqué à l'idée d'avoir loupé sa chance.

– Je disais donc... » il avait inspiré longuement, dégluti, puis, les joues roses, bien que ce ne soit peut être plus seulement l'alcool, soufflé, ses paroles audibles maintenant que la musique n'était plus qu'un léger fond sonore : « Que tu étais important. Pour mes performances. Que je patine pour toi, en souvenir de toi... et que je suis aussi revenu pour toi... même si je ne te connais pas vraiment... et que tu es toujours si loin de moi... »

Cette fois, malgré son envie brûlante d'enfin céder, d'enfin déposer ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme, de céder à la tentation bien qu'il sache que l'autre avait définitivement passé le stade de simplement  _pompette_ ; il n'avait pu détacher son regard du sien. Tout comme sur la glace, Katsuki Yuuri retenait son attention, en entier, et l'appelait, liait son âme à la sienne.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est bizarre? avait-il ajouté, soudain hésitant, un peu paniqué. C'est bizarre, hein? Tout ce que je dis. »

Et c'était l'autre chose dont Victor se souvenait parfaitement, après cette soirée. La certitude, alors qu'il répondait, qu'il était tombé amoureux.

« Non. Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. »

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous offre l'omikuji de Victor en entier (je n'ai pas ajouté le poème et le conseil, car je ne veux pas non plus trop spoiler le reste de la fic lol). Un mot sur le fait assez marrant que, en me basant sur le mien, que j'ai aussi tiré au temple d'Ueno (oui, j'ai rien inventé de la description), eh bien quasiment tout allait très bien à Victor... du coup une majorité de ce qui est en dessous est ma propre fortune :D
> 
> Après, évidemment, en général, comme pour tout, il y a des choses qui correspondent et d'autres non, mais pour la fic, et car c'est plus intéressant comme ça, ici tout ce que j'ai écris correspond à ce qui attend Victor (parfois en allant dans la métaphore, quand même) ^^ Bon, c'est pas loin de ce que propose YoI à la base, donc je me mouille pas trop, mais voilà!
> 
>  
> 
> _Votre chance_ : Très bonne  
>  _Voeu_ : Cela prend du temps. Attendez le moment opportun.  
>  _Personne attendue_ : Viendra vous rejoindre comme prévu.  
>  _Objet perdu_ : Changez l'endroit où chercher.  
>  _Voyage_ : N'oubliez rien d'important.  
>  _Etudes_ : Les pauses aussi sont nécessaires.  
>  _Spéculations_ : Fiez-vous à votre instinct.  
>  _Jeu et match_ : Gagnez plus d'expérience.  
>  _Amour_ : Voyez son cœur. Pas son physique.  
>  _Déménagement_ : L'est est préférable.  
>  _Naissance_ : Cela pourrait arriver très vite.  
>  _Maladie_ : Rien à signaler.  
>  _Demande en mariage_ : N'hésitez pas.
> 
>  
> 
> Puis quelques traductions (je rappelle que je ne suis qu'étudiante, je ne suis pas bilingue, alors mon japonais peut être inexact) :
> 
> – Ce que disent les journalistes au début :
> 
> あ、ヴィクトル！= Oh, Victor!  
> お疲れ様です！= Bon travail!  
> 一言、いいですか？= Un mot, s'il vous plaît?
> 
> D'ailleurs, j'ai repris la version de Yuri on Ice, qui est mignonne et qui me semble logique qui serait qu'au Japon, les fans de Victor l'appellent par son prénom, sans aucun suffixe. Yuuri le fait, après tout, dès qu'il le rencontre à l'onsen; et on entend aussi les journalistes Japonais faire de même, tout comme les badauds à Hasetsu; donc ça semble bien être la façon dont on l'appelle au Japon, dans le canon.
> 
> – Ce que dit Yuuri : dans les grandes lignes la même chose que sa traduction en anglais (que j'ai donc écrit en français), même si il y a quelques nuances, surtout car Yuuri ne va pas répéter mot pour mot comme s'il était google traduction; que ce soit car un être humain ne fait pas ça + qu'il est bourré. J'ai aussi essayé d'y introduire son dialecte du Kyushu... sûrement très mal, mais bon, c'est fun.
> 
> ヴィクトルの記憶のため、ヴィクトル自身のため・・・戻った。ヴィクトルだから戻った。知り合いじゃないのにじゃ・・・= Je suis revenu... en mémoire de toi, et pour toi tout court. C'est parce que tu es toi que je suis revenu. On ne se connaît pas, pourtant...  
> えええ、何ー = Heinnn, qu'est-ce que-  
> おい！ = Hé!
> 
> Morceaux mentionnés dans le chapitre :
> 
> Maria Takeuchi – Plastic Love : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso
> 
> Mark Ranson ft. Bruno Mars – Uptown Funk : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0


	3. But there's something about us I want to say

Victor avait beau savoir qu’il était un optimiste, et en était fier, il n’imaginait pas dépasser les bornes s’il invitait Katsuki Yuuri à prendre un café. Les choses semblaient désormais plutôt claires entre eux, et s’il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi l’autre l’évitait au maximum lorsqu’il n’avait pas ingéré un litre de saké; il considérait qu’il était désormais _normal_ de retenter une approche. Une soirée passée à danser, des mots susurrés dans l’oreille, des secrets confiés à voix basse; ils avaient même quasiment franchi la première base (ou en tout cas c’était le cas de Victor). Un café était _très_ raisonnable, comme demande.

Ainsi, après la clôture du Trophée NHK et de l’épreuve de danse sur glace, il avait décidé d’aller retrouver le Japonais pour l’inviter à sortir. Il aurait pu vouloir aller plus loin, mais savait qu’un simple café pouvait facilement devenir autre chose. Il ne se mouillait pas, faisait le premier pas, et ne pousserait pas plus loin que le voulait le jeune patineur. Il resterait courtois, en attendant que leur situation soit éclaircie.

Et il fut très agréablement surpris quand il aperçut une tête brune, un peu plus loin dans le couloir menant à la salle de réunion de presse du stade. Encore plus ravi lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que Yuuri se dirigea vers lui, laissant Celestino qui l’observait s’éloigner, les bras croisés. Un grand sourire allait étirer ses lèvres, et le prénom de l’athlète menaçait de les quitter en un soupir heureux et soulagé; mais il fut interrompu par le Japonais qui se courba devant lui, à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Après un blanc, une seconde d’incrédulité, sa voix résonna dans le couloir heureusement vide :

« M, Monsieur Nikiforov, je voulais vous remercier de vous être occupé de moi et de Phichit avant-hier. »

Le brun se redressa, le regard fuyant, les joues rouges. Cependant, alors que, lentement, Victor sentait un froid remplacer la chaleur au fond de son estomac; Katsuki Yuuri poursuivait, la voix plus basse :

« Nous avons été très immatures, et nous vous avons sûrement dérangé, mais vous avez été assez aimable pour nous raccompagner à notre hôtel. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, et je m’excuse profondément de notre comportement.

– Hein? »

Il ne put empêcher le petit mot de s’échapper de sa bouche, alors que le froid en lui était à son tour remplacé, cette fois par l’emprise douloureuse de la crainte, d’autant plus lorsqu’il releva la tête et recroisa la silhouette du coach du Japonais, qui gardait un œil sur la scène. Comme s’il était celui qui avait poussé son élève à aller lui parler. Victor s’empressa de reprendre :

« Je, enfin, il n’y a aucun problème, je suis venu de mon plein gré et puis ce n’était pas si horrible...

– Merci, sourit brièvement Yuuri, restant bref, comme s’il voulait que cette conversation se termine le plus rapidement possible. Je vous promets que cela n’arrivera plus. ...aussi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mais... »

Il grimaça, ayant l’air de vouloir s’enfuir, et Victor comprenait le sentiment. Lui aussi, à cet instant, il n’avait qu’une envie : quitter le bâtiment et aller crier sa détresse, nu sur la tour de Tokyo, tout pour évacuer sa frustration alors qu’il avait l’impression de revenir au point de départ. Et quand il entendit Yuuri s’esclaffer, gêné, il comprit qu’il avait définitivement perdu sa _grande chance_.

« J’ai... peu de résistance à l’alcool, ce qui ne justifie en rien ce qui est arrivé; mais malheureusement, j’ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance d’oublier tout ce que j’ai pu faire lorsque je finis dans cet état. Alors je voulais encore m’excuser, et que vous sachiez que si j’ai dit des choses embarrassantes, n’en prenez pas compte, s’il vous plaît. Je sais qu’il m’arrive de dépasser les bornes quand je bois. »

Yuuri fermait désormais les yeux, les sourcils froncés, l’angoisse faisant trembler ses bras; et il fit de la peine au Russe. Il n’avait même pas la force de regretter, quand il voyait cela. Le cœur craquelé, il put seulement murmurer, le regard baissé :

« Il n’y a rien eu de ce genre. Ne vous en faites pas. C’était une belle soirée, et vous méritiez de fêter votre victoire. J’apprécie malgré tout la démarche. Bon courage pour la suite. »

Il ne vit pas si ses mots avaient été suffisants pour rassurer l’autre patineur, mais il inspira brièvement puis s’éloigna, saluant d’un bref mouvement de tête Celestino, avant de sortir de l’arena. Il s’éloigna à pied, ne partant pas en direction du métro, et n’appelant pas non plus de taxi, car si la tour de Tokyo était un objectif un peu trop ambitieux, il avait quand même besoin d’évacuer, et il le fit en marchant, vite, au hasard des rues, se perdant dans la zone résidentielle de Sendagaya.

Puis, caché derrière un distributeur, il finit par s’arrêter, et coller son front au mur. Un gémissement s’échappa de sa poitrine, qui devint un grognement, et termina en un rugissement frustré.

Il avait rarement été aussi contrarié. Même lorsque, après s’être coupé les cheveux, une fan cinglée ayant réussi à récupérer ses mèches les lui avait jetées dans la figure. Même lorsqu’un journaliste un peu trop fouineur avait essayé de soudoyer son plus jeune frère, qui avait à cette époque neuf ans, pour quelques infos exclusives. Même lorsqu’un malade avait tenté d’enlever Makkachin alors qu’ils se promenaient tranquillement tous les deux.

Katsuki Yuuri voulait sa mort, ça il en était certain depuis quelques jours; mais il voulait aussi sa ruine. Et le pire était qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il avait provoqué. Il demeurait innocent, mal à l’aise, comme si le jeune homme du bar n’avait été qu’un fantôme, un double maléfique, le bien trop sexy Mr Hyde du gentil et crédule Dr Jekyll.

Et il n’allait certainement pas se laisser faire, décida-t-il, serrant le poing qu’il avait utilisé pour pitoyablement frapper le béton face à lui, malgré les chuchotements des passants. Katsuki Yuuri ne se souvenait pas de cette soirée, mais lui si, et rien de tout cela n’avait été un rêve. Il savait que les mots qu’il avait entendus étaient sincères, et comptait bien les entendre à nouveau, en étant l’un comme l’autre sobres.

Il était sérieux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et on ne jouait décidément pas avec le cœur de Victor Nikiforov. Il lui montrerait ce qu’il avait créé, en l’appelant, puis en l’évitant; en attrapant sa main puis en l’oubliant.

/

 

Cependant, il avait oublié un facteur important : lui, tout comme Yuuri, étaient des hommes occupés. Encore plus alors que la finale du Grand Prix approchait. Le patineur s’entraînait 24h/24, et Victor connaissait assez bien la compétition pour savoir qu’on ne touchait pas au temps dédié à l’entraînement. Jamais. Interrompre le rituel d’un sportif pouvait ruiner une saison entière.

Il attendait tout de même l’opportunité. Ils demeuraient dans le même pays, et il savait que Celestino donnerait à ses élèves une pause, un jour pour souffler, sûrement la veille du programme court. Mais même en espionnant le compte instagram de Chulanont, qui lui aussi s’était calmé sur les selfies pour se concentrer sur l’entraînement; Victor n’avait aucun moyen de connaître l’emploi du temps du Japonais.

Il lui fallait une taupe, voilà la conclusion qu’il atteignît. Et alors qu’il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la finale, que le désespoir de n’avoir que Makkachin pour entendre ses jérémiades devenait insupportable; il décida de demander à Yuri Plisetsky.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant de Nagoya, et parlèrent un peu de la finale à venir. Lui, Yuuri, Phichit, Otabek, Chris et Georgi étaient arrivés jusque-là; et si le jeune Russe assurait que son heure de gloire était enfin arrivée, et qu’il « exploserait ce sale свинья́ » (Victor n’apprécia certainement pas d’entendre son crush être surnommé ainsi et renversa ''sans faire exprès'' son thé sur la manche de Yuri), le jeune commentateur espérait secrètement que Chris, ou évidemment Yuuri, gagne la médaille d’or cette année. Il était certain qu’ils seraient sur le podium.

« Pourquoi tu n’aimes pas Yuuri, Yuri? glissa-t-il, bien qu’il sache pertinemment que ce n’était qu’une façade, que son cadet jouait le dur pour cacher son admiration pour le Japonais.

– Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire?

– Est-ce que c’est parce que tu as le même prénom que lui? » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Le blond, évidemment, ne fit pas qu’attraper la carotte, mais en demanda une autre.

« C’est lui qui a le même prénom que moi! Nuance!

– Pourtant il est plus vieux.

– La ferme! » siffla-t-il, un joli rose commençant à recouvrir ses joues. Et Victor ne résista pas.

« Hum, je pense d’ailleurs que ça risque de devenir perturbant, ces deux prénoms. On va dire que maintenant, tu es... » il réfléchit un simple instant : « Yurio!

– Quoi?

– Allez Yurio, choisis vite un plat, j’ai vraiment faim moi. »

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que le blondinet cesse de l’insulter, quand Victor se fut assez excusé et eut promis qu’il ne l’appellerait plus jamais ainsi (plutôt mourir). Il put en tout cas se pencher à nouveau sur la carte, et, rien que pour continuer de titiller le plus jeune, soupira :

« Ah, si seulement j’étais avec Yuuri... Il est Japonais, il m’aurait dit quoi prendre, tout a l’air si bon.

– Je peux me barrer, tu sais.

– Ahah, mais qui va payer ton déjeuner, hein?

– Si c’est pour t’entendre radoter sur lui, je préfère crever de faim. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, le vieux, t’as eu un coup de foudre? »

Le blond n’était pas si loin de la vérité, mais bien que son but premier ait effectivement été de poser des questions à Yuri sur le Japonais; il ne put s’empêcher de glisser :

« Aw, Yurio, tu t’intéresses à ma vie amoureuse?

– Va mourir! Et m’appelle pas comme ça! »

Un rire lui échappa, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Deux adultes passent une soirée formidable à danser, boire, et discuter. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Contre toute attente, un ricanement lui répondit.

« Super la soirée, Katsuki se souvient même pas de toi. Le _tombeur_ a pas la meilleure technique, on dirait. Je le connais même sûrement mieux que toi. »

Victor haussa un sourcil, et Yuri l’imita, comme un défi. Et, oh, qu’il allait le relever.

« D’accord, prouve-le. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur Yuuri.

– Il vit à Détroit.

– Oui. Il vient d’avoir son diplôme.

– En gestion et hôtellerie. Il vient du sud du Japon.

– Son village s’appelle _Hasetsu,_ rétorqua le plus âgé avec un fin sourire.

– Et son plat préféré? »

Il resta silencieux. Il n’en avait aucune idée. Il se creusa la tête, chercha, se demanda s’il pouvait répondre quelque chose d’universel, comme la pizza; mais non, si Yuri l’utilisait dans leur petit jeu, c’était que la réponse devait être plus complexe.

Leur serveur passa, et c'est avec un air satisfait que Yuri pointa un plat sur le menu, sans lui demander son avis, et fit le signe 2 avec ses doigts. Dès la commande passée, il lança, décidément fier de l'avoir battu :

« Tu vas voir par toi-même ce dont raffole ton mec.

– Et comment je peux être sûr que c’est effectivement le plat préféré de Yuuri, hein? fit-il, décidément boudeur, mais Yuri se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Il en parle tout le temps, dès que les journalistes lui demandent ce qu’il aime. Il pense qu’à la bouffe, ce свинья́–– putain, Victor, fais gaffe avec ton verre! »

Deux bols furent posés devant eux, le temps que le blond nettoie la nouvelle flaque de thé répandue sur la table, et l’odeur fit saliver Victor. Du riz, couvert de viande panée et un œuf pour lier le tout, et une sauce au léger goût sucré.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il prit sa première bouchée, qui fut effectivement divine. Il ne fit même pas attention aux remarques moqueuses de l’autre Russe et engloutit une bonne moitié du bol en quelques minutes. Une fois cet instant passé, où il se mit à plus longuement savourer le plat, il revint au sujet :

« Donc, Yurio, tu écoutes les interviews de Yuuri? Quel fan acharné tu es.

– La ferme et mange. »

Victor s’apprêtait à le faire, quand il se sentit foudroyé. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et pointa le blond de ses baguettes, la joie l’envahissant soudain.

« C’est la solution! Le katsudon est ma solution!!

– Quoi? fit l’autre, incrédule.

– Pour parler à Yuuri! Il n’ose jamais m’adresser la parole, et c’est limite s’il me fuit, mais je peux l’inviter manger un katsudon! Il dira sûrement oui! »

S’il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce que Yuri acquiesce, ou donne son avis, Victor fut malgré tout surpris de l’entendre répondre, très sérieusement; après avoir posé ses baguettes et croisé ses bras d’un air rageur :

« Tu penses vraiment qu’à toi, c’est pas possible. Tu crois que c’est le meilleur moment pour tes conneries? Laisse-le tranquille, il a déjà assez de problèmes, pas besoin de toi pour encore plus lui foutre la pression! »

Son enthousiasme fondit alors comme neige au soleil. Il cilla.

« Que veux-tu dire?

– T’as pas vu l’entraînement de ce matin? fit le blond, atterré. Il était _nul_. Il a pas réussi un seul saut. J’ai vu ses ongles, il se les ronge jusqu’au sang, et il a vraiment pas l’air d’avoir dormi dernièrement. Il se reprendra pour la finale, ça lui arrive d'angoisser; mais il a certainement pas la tête à aller bouffer avec _toi_. »

Et Victor ne put rien répondre. Il n’y crut pas, pendant une seconde, car comment Yuuri pouvait-il avoir peur? Est-ce qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

« Mais il a été incroyable aux Séries. Il a eu l’or face à toi _et_ Chulanont!

– Et c’est justement parce qu’il a eu l’or, gros malin. Toi qui a jamais eu à te forcer, qui t’es habitué à gagner, t’as aucune idée de ce que c’est pour les gens comme lui. Alors fous-lui la paix, Victor, je veux qu’on s’affronte convenablement, sans que tu viennes encore plus l’effrayer. »

Il ne put que hocher la tête, bien qu’il ne comprenne toujours pas totalement. Il n’appréciait pas l’idée, mais c’était bien vrai : il ne connaissait pas Yuuri, et n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il soit du genre à stresser. Il avait bien vu, par moments, ses épaules serrées, mais pensait qu’il s’agissait du trac avant d’entrer sur la glace. Pas plus. Même lui avait pu vivre ce genre de chose à ses débuts, mais jamais des jours avant une compétition. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pensait qu’à gagner, qu’à l’or qui l’attendait.

Bien que Yuri lui ait dit de ne pas le déranger, Victor ne put s’empêcher d’aller à la recherche du Japonais. Pour la première fois, il partait à sa rencontre sans rien planifier, sans aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait dire. Il se laissait mener par son instinct, qui pouvait peut-être s’apparenter à son cœur. Et celui-ci lui criait qu’il était hors de question de rester sans rien faire.

Il se retrouva dans le hall de l’hôtel, après y avoir raccompagné Yuri, et fusa vers la réception. Fort heureusement pour lui, Yuuri et son nouveau statut de héros du pays lui vinrent en aide, et la jeune femme accepta de répondre à ses questions. Cependant, cela fut coupé court, car elle expliqua qu’il avait déposé ses clés il y a une heure ou deux et n’était actuellement pas dans l’hôtel.

Ensuite, il utilisa Twitter. Yuuri n’avait pas de compte dessus, ou en tout cas aucun compte actif (tout comme son instagram), mais avec la GPF si proche, des fans de patinage étaient nombreux dans la région, et s’il avait été croisé dans la rue, quelqu’un pouvait peut-être en avoir parlé. Il remonta le flux, abandonnant quand les tweets citant le patineur remontèrent trop loin dans le temps. Alors il chercha son Wikipédia, et copia 勝生勇利 dans la barre de recherche. Immédiatement, il eut des informations plus fraîches. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que la traduction _Bing_ n’allait certainement pas l’aider à comprendre les tweets japonais. C’est alors qu’un doigt tapota son épaule.

« Vous allez bien, Victor? »

Assis sur un fauteuil du hall de l’hôtel, il tourna vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Okukawa Minako. D’un bond, Victor se leva, et la femme fit un pas en arrière, prise par surprise.

« Eh bien! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais-

– Vous savez où est Yuuri? »

Les mots sortirent tout seuls. Les sourcils de l’ancienne ballerine se froncèrent doucement, mais pas dans une mimique de colère, juste un peu d’appréhension. Finalement, elle répondit :

« Je crois? Il n’est pas du genre à aller se perdre dans les bas-fonds de la ville sans y avoir été traîné, encore moins à trois jours de la finale. Il est probablement à la patinoire. »

La main que Victor avait encore sur son portable se resserra, en même temps que son ventre. Il s’entraînait encore, à cette heure? Sans son coach? C’était dangereux, et si Victor l’avait souvent fait, c’était simplement car il aimait la sensation, et les rares occasions de pouvoir patiner en paix. Dans son état, Yuuri pouvait se faire mal.

« Je ne me ferais pas tant de souci si j’étais vous, le coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées, s’esclaffant. Il a toujours fait ça. Angoisser, puis évacuer en se retrouvant seul. En revanche, je suis plus inquiète de savoir pourquoi _vous_ voulez le voir...? »

Son regard fixé sur lui, tel un faucon, le jugeait, cherchait quelque chose. Peut-être dans sa gestuelle, ou ses yeux, mais alors que Victor ne trouvait pas ses mots, un peu intimidé tandis que pour la première fois, se rendait-il compte, il devait faire face à un proche de Yuuri; elle continua, la voix plus rauque, menaçante :

« Il vous estime beaucoup. Alors j’espère que vous n’avez pas provoqué ses angoisses de ce matin. Si c’est le cas, je vous botterai sans hésiter le cul.

– Non! protesta-t-il, soudain paniqué à l’idée qu’elle ait une mauvaise opinion de lui. Je viens justement d’apprendre ce qu’il s’était passé à l’entraînement et... » il ferma une seconde les paupières, peu habitué à perdre ainsi ses moyens. « Je voudrais le voir. Le plus tôt possible.

– D’accord, mais pourquoi? »

Il maudit la chaleur qui vint faire rosir ses joues, mais il dévia son regard, une main sur sa nuque, l’autre tenant encore maladroitement son portable contre sa cuisse. Il se sentit soudain adolescent, prit sur le fait par un professeur, obligé de se justifier et de faire mine basse devant quelqu’un de plus âgé et étant bien plus imposant que lui, même en faisant une tête de moins.

Il chercha une raison, une explication, et s’en voulut car son problème était bien qu’il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu’il cherchait. Il avait un énorme faible sur le Japonais, mais il n’y avait pas que cela. Il n’était pas nouveau dans le domaine de l’amour, avait eu des crush, été attiré par d’autres. Mais celui-ci allait au-delà.

« Je veux pouvoir l’aider, lâcha-t-il alors, au bout de longues secondes qui s’étaient étirées dans le silence de la réception vide à cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit. Je veux qu’il réussisse. »

Et elle aurait pu lui redemander, _pourquoi?_ Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis, les mains dans ses poches pour mieux gracieusement faire volte-face, elle lança :

« Je comptais vous demander, si vous en aviez le temps, de lui adresser un mot d’encouragement; mais il n’a visiblement pas eu besoin de moi. Faites attention à lui, _Victor_. »

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts en la voyant tranquillement passer la porte et sortir dans l’air glacé de Nagoya. Cela lui prit un moment pour enfiler son manteau et partir en courant vers la patinoire.

À l’entrée de l’arena, le gardien de nuit le regarda avec un peu de dédain, puis lui annonça que quelqu’un patinait déjà. C’était forcément Yuuri, qu’il avait laissé entrer car il était Japonais. Mais Victor était un homme plein de ressources, dont un badge de presse, et l’excuse d’avoir oublié une écharpe dans la loge des commentateurs. Le gardien, qui ne parlait déjà pas bien anglais, haussa un sourcil. Puis fit deux signes de la main qui furent bien clairs. Il désigna sa montre, puis sa main entière. Cinq minutes. Cela lui suffisait.

Dès que le gardien ne put plus le voir, ses jambes se mirent à le faire courir. Il ne pensa plus au temps qui lui était imparti, ou à la douleur qui le traversa quand il se cogna l’épaule en tournant trop vite. Il fusa avec un seul visage en tête.

Victor grimaça quand il poussa violemment les portes menant directement à la patinoire. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l’autre, mais il était pressé, et plus vraiment certain de maîtriser ses mouvements. Cela se confirma lorsqu’il fit tomber son regard sur la glace, et le patineur qui ne l’avait même pas remarqué.

Plongé dans la routine, il avait les yeux fermés. Des gants sombres couvraient ses mains qui accompagnaient chaque geste, et des morceaux de poignet apparaissaient quand les manches longues de son haut étaient tirées avec le mouvement de ses bras. Ses jambes, longues mais toutes en courbes, couvertes d’un legging noir, lui rappelaient son costume de programme libre, l’image du noir et des arcs que leur propriétaire peignait sur la glace blanche.

Cependant, là où Victor aurait accepté de gaspiller de précieuses secondes pour admirer les formes du Japonais, sa grâce, le _Spread Eagle_ qu’il fit s’étirer et que Victor ne croyait pouvoir être si beau que dans ses rêves; il oublia tout cela rapidement. Car il reconnut immédiatement la routine jouée devant lui. C’était la sienne.

Victor Nikiforov, quatre ans plus tôt, avait dédié une saison à sa mère, partie trop tôt, emportée par la vie, et un conducteur fou. Il avait voulu exprimer tellement de choses dans cette routine que tant attendaient, car son thème était si fort, l’incident si récent, évidemment que cela serait magnifique.

On l’avait acclamé, on avait dit qu’elle serait fière de lui. Victor, lui, savait qu’il n’avait pas fait honneur à son thème. Qu’il avait eu beau pleurer, la distance qu’il avait toujours eu avec sa génitrice se ressentait quand il patinait. L’amour qu’il voulait partager était là, mais si superficiel.

Ce qu’il voyait actuellement n’avait rien de superficiel. Yuuri aimait, sur la glace. Il s’excusait, il remerciait, il honorait une personne proche à son cœur, sincèrement. Il était bien plus beau qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Il pouvait même entendre la musique, à chaque saut, à chaque demi-tour.

Yuuri était remarquable, et Victor ne le voulait pas seulement dans ses bras, ou dans son lit; se rendit-il compte. Il voulait le voir, si haut, peut-être plus haut que lui, car il le méritait tellement plus. Il voulait qu’il le voie, lui, qu’il sache qu’il était là, et accepte ses sentiments, l’amour tout comme l’admiration et la foi que lui, retraité, retrouvait dans le patinage lorsqu’il le voyait entrer sur la glace.

Il lui donnait envie de le rejoindre. De tenir son bras, et le suivre dans sa danse; face au monde entier. Puis de marcher avec lui jusqu’au vestiaire, et que Yuuri ne voie plus que lui. Qu’il le laisse, parfois, devenir son monde. Il ne voulait plus être la personne de n’importe qui, c’était officiel. Il n’y en avait qu’une.

Les mains sur la rambarde, se rappelant soudain qu’il n’avait plus que deux petites minutes devant lui, Victor inspira, et décida de, lui aussi, simplement laisser éclater ses sentiments.

« Yuuri! » appela-t-il.

Le Japonais, cette fois, l’entendit, et manqua tomber. À l’opposé de la patinoire, il tourna sa tête vers lui, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lentement, ses cernes parvinrent à Victor. Son visage était crispé dans une mimique d’horreur, de crainte, de désespoir. Mais il ne dévia pas son regard. Il le garda, fixé, sur lui.

Alors le Russe sourit, car Katsuki Yuuri, sans rien faire, ou prononcer, lui apportait tant de joie, qu’il savait désormais très bien ce qu’il voulait lui dire :

« Bonne chance. »

Immédiatement, tout tourment sembla quitter le Japonais. Il haussa les sourcils, cilla, rougit un peu. Mais ses poings se serrèrent, et comme par automatisme, il acquiesça. À nouveau, un sourire fendit en deux le visage de Victor, et il tourna les talons. Il choisit de laisser le patineur se remettre à son entraînement, se concentrer, l’oublier. Tout pour qu’il se recentre, reprenne confiance en lui, et gagne.

Katsuki Yuuri, quelques jours plus tard, ne reçut que la médaille d’argent, mais les pleurs qui lui échappèrent alors qu’il finissait sa routine, et apercevait son score final; auraient pu convaincre quiconque qu’il avait battu un record. Victor essuya silencieusement les larmes qui lui montèrent quand il vit le visage à la fois ému, fier, mais aussi soulagé du Japonais, aux côtés de Chris mordant enfin dans l’or, et Yurio faisant semblant d’être agacé par les deux autres malgré ses joues roses d’émotion alors qu’il obtenait sa première médaille de Grand Prix.

Au banquet, Victor se contenta de rester au loin, laissa Yuuri profiter de sa gloire, de son euphorie. Le Japonais, de toute façon, recommençait à fuir son regard; mais il sentait désormais qu’il ne s’agissait vraiment pas de mépris. Mieux, s’il détournait le regard, c’était car Victor l’attrapait en train de l’observer, lui, et il piquait toujours un fard juste après. Une partie de lui, égoïste et peut-être un peu sadique, appréciait de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul, dans cette _relation_ , à ne pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

Il s’approcha de Yakov, et retint un ricanement en voyant le visage du vieil homme lorsqu’il lui demanda ce que cela faisait de ne pas ramener de médaille d’or pour la première fois depuis presque une décennie. Après s’être fait traiter de gamin égocentrique, Victor en vint au vrai sujet qu’il voulait aborder :

« Yurio se remettra de sa défaite face à Yuuri?

– Yurio?

– Un nouveau surnom, expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna le coach, un sourcil haussé. Mais oui, il le vit bien. Il est fan de Katsuki, alors il est content de le voir gagner, surtout après un an de pause. »

Victor s’esclaffa dans sa coupe de champagne, apercevant le petit blond à une dizaine de mètres, bien décidé à chiper chaque petit four que le Japonais tentait de prendre, et qui ne semblait rien d’autre que blasé voire amusé.

« À ton avis, qu’est-ce qui l’a fait rebondir à ce point? Arrêter aussi longtemps, c’est la pire chose à faire. »

Yakov n’en savait rien, répondit-il simplement, comme s’il s’en fichait, bien que Victor voie le regard qu’il dirigeait vers le médaillé d’argent, et l’éclat dans ses pupilles.

« Il t’intéresse? fit-il innocemment, tout pour cacher la boule d’excitation qui grandissait dans son ventre.

– Il a déjà Celestino, grogna-t-il. Et même si je pourrais effectivement coacher un nouveau patineur maintenant que tu ne me casses plus les pieds; on ne change pas de coach si rapidement. Il ne sera pas intéressé, et il n’est pas du genre à chercher un grand nom pour lui assurer plus de sponsors. »

Il savait bien que son ancien entraîneur avait raison. La position de coach était unique, particulière, et en changer revenait à recommencer une carrière, tant tout différait. Le régime, l’emploi du temps, les conditions; tout était réévalué, et un nouvel athlète en ressortait toujours.

Pourtant, l’idée le faisait rêver. Victor n’était pas coach, et avait ses obligations, mais cela voudrait dire que Yuuri serait à Saint-Petersbourg. Juste à côté. Et il continuait de passer régulièrement au complexe sportif de l’équipe officielle de Russie. Il continuerait d’apprendre les ficelles du métier auprès de Yakov.

Il pourrait, réellement, aider Yuuri à devenir l’un des plus grands. Soudain, coacher quelqu’un ne lui faisait plus peur, bien qu’il ne veuille se consacrer à personne d’autre. Il en avait très envie.

Et lorsque le banquet se termina, que les participants se dispersèrent; Victor, un peu éméché après avoir solitairement fêté les médailles de trois personnes importantes pour lui, sortit des toilettes et partit à la recherche de Yuri, rien que pour l’embêter une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Mais en tournant le couloir menant aux chambres réservées pour les patineurs Russes, il tomba sur une tout autre conversation, qui le poussa à rester dans l’ombre.

Celestino Cialdini et Katsuki Yuuri étaient en pleine discussion, visiblement d’importance vu l’air lourd planant autour d’eux. Victor déglutit, mais quand il tenta un regard, furtif pour ne pas se faire repérer, il vit que cela ne semblait pas être une dispute.

« -tu dois d’abord remercier ta chorégraphe, c’est elle qui a tout fait.

– Oui. Je lui ai de nombreuses fois exprimé ma gratitude. » murmura Yuuri.

Un trémolo traversa la poitrine de Victor quand il entendit à nouveau cette voix, cette fois sans qu’elle soit alourdie par de nombreux verres, ainsi que le léger accent japonais, dissimulé derrière des années de pratique en Amérique.

« Mais je voulais tout de même vous remercier, vous aussi, poursuivit-il. Je n’y serais pas arrivé, sans vous. »

Un soupir lourd échappa à l’italien, et Victor haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas bien Celestino et n’avait que rarement discuté avec lui, mais quand sa voix baissa dans les octaves, il sut y reconnaître du mécontentement.

« Merci Yuuri. Mais je n’aime pas ces remerciements, et tu le sais. Tu as gagné cette médaille par toi-même, ou du moins en partie avec l’aide de Okukawa. Je n’ai presque rien fait.

– Vous m’avez appris le quadruple salchow-

– Tu ne dois pas ta réussite à tes sauts. Et j’aurais pu te le répéter plus souvent. J’aurais pu mieux gérer toute cette situation. J’aurais dû te retenir. »

Le Japonais ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, et Victor fronça les sourcils en le voyant la tête baissée, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait l’air coupable, pire, désemparé, alors qu’il venait de devenir l’un des meilleurs patineurs au monde. La voix plus basse, il souffla :

« Peut-être... Peut-être que vous avez raison, et que ma carrière a été sérieusement mise en péril quand je suis parti. Mais c’était ma décision. Et je suis conscient que j’ai aussi décidé, égoïstement, de revenir, et ai remis de la pression sur vos épaules pour une raison ridicule-

– Ne l’appelle jamais comme cela, Yuuri, le coupa vivement son coach. Ton vœu n’est pas ridicule. Il t’a fait gagner une médaille d’argent. Il a montré au monde ce que tu valais. »

Un soupir sec accompagna cette phrase, et rien n’aurait pu préparer le Russe aux mots qui suivirent, débordants de colère.

« Et cela m’enrage! Tu es un grand patineur, Yuuri! Alors si tu veux t’excuser, je préférerais que ce soit pour l’idée, cette fois véritablement idiote, d’à nouveau tout laisser derrière toi! »

La phrase résonna dans le couloir vide. Victor sentit une douleur près de ses poumons, sûrement car il avait cessé de respirer.

« Ta carrière est jeune, tu pourrais encore accomplir tellement! continuait l’italien, inconscient de ce que ses mots provoquaient à leur public impromptu. J’ai fait l’erreur, il y a deux ans, de te laisser partir, mais je ne veux pas recommencer!

– Je suis désolé, Celestino. »

Un silence de plomb tomba, semblable à la chape qui descendit la poitrine de Victor, pour s’écraser dans son ventre. Yuuri comptait à nouveau arrêter. Le laisser. Lui, qui l’avait tant cherché, et ne l’avait pas encore atteint, qui croyait naïvement qu’il aurait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui.

Le temps de réaliser que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, une main camouflant sa respiration haletante, et le dos collé au mur comme pour fuir la vue de la scène; la voix basse du Japonais revenait, comme chuchotée dans ses oreilles :

« Je pense vraiment qu’il n’y a plus rien en moi à exprimer. J’ai parié sur un caprice, et j’ai réussi, j’ai gagné la plus grande mise de ma vie. Et si j’échoue à nouveau l’année prochaine, qu’est-ce que je ferai? Qu’est-ce que je dirai à ceux qui ont cru en moi, en ce qui n’était qu’un moment flottant? Vous savez que j’ai tout le temps peur, et je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie comme cela. J’ai accompli ce que je souhaitais. C’est ce que me dit ma raison. »

Un bruit sourd résonna soudain, et des vibrations sur le mur parvinrent à Victor qui sursauta, les joues humides et le cœur battant avec chaque cadence du discours.

« Mais je veux encore gagner! » gémit Yuuri, après avoir tapé du poing sur le mur.

Et Victor ne fit plus attention à sa couverture. Il s’essuya le visage, les mains tremblantes, et avança sa tête afin d’apercevoir le brun, ses épaules remontées.

« C’est trop tard! continua-t-il avec un rire amer. Je suis tellement pitoyable! Un si mauvais perdant que l’idée d’avoir l’argent me rend capricieux! Je veux plus, Celestino! Je veux l’or! Encore plus de choses, encore patiner, encore gagner. »

Il releva le menton, et fit face à son coach qui ne disait plus rien, subjugué par son élève.

« S’il vous plaît, continuez de me coacher! Je suis toujours incertain, en plein doute de moi-même; mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas vivre en abandonnant ceci après y avoir enfin goûté. Je veux continuer à gagner, coach. Je ne serai plus égoïste. »

Le silence plana. Victor, le cœur au bord des lèvres, attendit, ne cachant même plus ses inspirations tremblotantes. Un sourire traversa enfin le visage de l’italien.

« Merci, Yuuri. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour gagner, je te le répète. Je crois sincèrement que tu n’as plus rien à apprendre de moi. »

Le Japonais voulut répliquer, mais n’en eut pas le temps.

« Je suis très heureux et touché de t’entendre dire tout ça. J’ai voulu te l’entendre dire. Et si tu veux de moi, je t’entraînerai, je ferai tout ce que je peux. Mais je continue de penser que tu as besoin de plus. D’autre chose, que toi seul peux trouver. »

Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, alors que le brun baissait la tête, à nouveau, le doute parcourant son visage.

« Profite du reste de la saison pour y réfléchir, et étudier les propositions qu’on te fera certainement, et encore plus si tu te places haut aux Worlds. Ne te précipite pas. Étudie tes options. Pense à ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Sur ces mots, Victor s’en alla, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Il se ficha de ses cheveux décoiffés, de ses yeux encore rouges. Dès qu’il fut sorti de l’hôtel, il envoya un message à Yakov, lui demandant de le rappeler le plus tôt possible.

Car il s’était promis de ne plus laisser fuir Katsuki Yuuri. Et qu’il ferait mieux. Il le ferait venir en Russie. Il le ferait s’entraîner dans ses terres. Il le confronterait. Il apprendrait à le connaître. S’occuperait de sa prochaine saison.

Et il lui montrerait à quel point le monde, et Victor, avaient besoin de lui.

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> свинья́ = cochon


	4. Cause there's something between us anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre hebdomadaire!
> 
> Je tenais à vous adresser un petit mot, notamment pour m'excuser de vous balancer les chapitres sans rien dire (et d'être en retard dans les réponses aux reviews, ça j'ai vraiment honte), alors que j'ai l'habitude des notes bien épaisses. En fait, c'est assez triste mais la réponse est simple : Yuri on Ice est à des kilomètres de mes préoccupations actuelles. Je suis, actuellement, plongée dans l'écriture d'une autre fic, qui accapare toute mon attention, et si j'arrive à la mettre de côté une fois par semaine pour une relecture finale et la publi de Make them see, mon implication dans celle-ci est quasiment absente. J'en suis vraiment désolée. C'est pour ça, généralement, que je préfère attendre d'en finir avec une fic (soit écriture + bêta + publi), pour en commencer une autre, mais j'ai bien expliqué au premier chapitre que c'était un cas particulier.
> 
> Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture!

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question horriblement déplacée? »

Les programmes courts des  _Quatre Continents_  venaient de s'achever, et l'ancien patineur retirait son casque quand il entendit cette question venir de sa droite. Vadim l'observait, le front un peu plissé, et attendait sa réponse avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension. Pris de court, Victor sortit malgré tout son habituel sourire publicitaire et haussa les épaules :

« Je sais que vous êtes tout juste fiancé et heureux en ménage alors je peux au moins imaginer que vous n'allez pas me faire de déclaration.

– En effet, acquiesça son collègue avec un bref sourire. Cependant, je comptais bel et bien vous demander si vous aviez quelqu'un. »

Ses sourcils montèrent haut en entendant la question, et son sourire de star s'étiola sous la surprise. Néanmoins, un esclaffement lui échappa.

« Pourquoi cette question? »

Le plus âgé ferma une seconde les paupières, et osa enfin aller droit au but :

« Parce que si vous êtes en couple avec Yuuri Katsuki, il faudrait vraiment que vous soyez plus discret. »

Les yeux de Victor s'agrandirent, et ses joues s'assombrirent, tandis que, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom ou voyait le visage de l'athlète, son estomac se tordait agréablement.

« Hein? Heu, non, non. » Un nouveau rire nerveux sortit de sa poitrine. « D'où vous vient cette idée? »

L'autre soupira en secouant la tête.

« Victor, vous n'avez cessé de répéter qu'il était magnifique lors de son passage. Quand il a loupé son triple axel, vous avez violemment tapé sur la table, renversé mon café, sans même vous en rendre compte. Et quand il a fini, vous étiez tellement dans les nuages que le programme de Guang Hong Ji a commencé sans vous. Alors si vous n'êtes pas simplement torturé d'amour, je vais commencer à me faire du souci. »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots l'atteignaient, il se cachait le visage derrière ses mains, les oreilles définitivement rouges, et la honte brûlante dans sa poitrine. Il grimaça, et baissa lentement ses doigts.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment,  _vraiment_  désolé, Vadim.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien; juste que si vous faites cela pour les Mondiaux, quand il y aura nos patineurs russes, le public n'appréciera pas.

– Je ne comptais vraiment pas agir de manière si peu professionnelle. » assura-t-il

L'autre homme hocha la tête, acceptant ses excuses. Cependant, sans surprise, il insista :

« Est-ce que je  _dois_  me faire du souci? »

La grimace de Victor parla pour lui.

« Je ferai attention à ne pas recommencer. Il n'y a rien qui vaut votre inquiétude. »

Ainsi, le message sembla être passé. Vadim sourit brièvement, puis se leva, et lui tapota l'épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie du stade. Une fois seul, il s'effondra sur le bureau en gémissant longuement.

Ses sentiments devenaient incontrôlables, et le pire était sûrement qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler à part Makkachin. Chris était concentré sur sa saison, Yuri lui briserait le fémur avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, et en parler à Yakov ne ferait que compliquer ses plans. Il fallait que Yuuri soit bien placé pour les Mondiaux, et que son ancien coach lui fasse une proposition; mais celui-ci ne verrait pas d'un bon œil son affection pour son nouveau poulain.

Cependant, la hâte prenait le pas sur lui, et il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, ni sa subtilité. Pas quand Katsuki Yuuri lui adressait des messages devant le monde entier. Il voulait pouvoir répondre, qu'ils puissent entamer un dialogue tant attendu, par les mots ou sur la glace. Enfin s'atteler à cette nouvelle expérience que serait celle de coach. Il en rêvait même la nuit.

Ses sentiments n'étaient même pas aussi douloureux que son envie de savoir. Entendre, directement, les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient. Ne pas simplement chercher des indices dans une chorégraphie, dans un mouvement, mais faire rencontrer leurs arts et laisser la conversation éclore.

Car oui, Victor était un grand romantique. Et si son envie d'aborder Yuuri était pesante, celle de le faire au bon moment et dans les règles l'était aussi. Auparavant, aller l'approcher dans un hall d'hôtel lui suffisait, mais maintenant, les choses avaient trop évolué pour que cela lui convienne. Il se devait de faire honneur au message de Yuuri. Lui répondre correctement.

Et il ne pourrait le faire que si l'autre venait en Russie. Il avait au moins Celestino de son côté, qui poussait aussi son élève à se défaire de lui; et il imaginait mal un patineur digne de ce nom refuser d'être entraîné par Yakov Feltsman (même si ce ne serait que pour un temps). Si l'argent était un problème pour le Japonais, ce n'en était pas un pour Victor qui jouerait volontiers le mécène anonyme.

Malgré tout, son impatience était décuplée lorsque Yuuri était si proche de lui. À Taipei, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, son imagination tournait à deux-cents à l'heure, les  _« et si »_  s'enchaînaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Et s'il le croisait par hasard dans un couloir? Et si Yuuri venait de lui-même toquer à sa porte? Et s'il tombait sur lui au bras d'une femme? Il avait beau imaginer ces scénarios, il n'avait aucune idée concrète sur la manière dont il réagirait. Sûrement en fondant en larmes, pour le dernier cas, mais il ne préférait pas y penser.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva épuisé à son retour en Russie, sans repères. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait perdu, c'était sur la glace qu'il allait chercher ses réponses. Elle qui l'avait toujours accompagné, elle qui était toujours là quand il cherchait du réconfort, elle qui serait toujours sa plus grande confidente. Il ne savait s'il l'aimait plus lorsqu'il pouvait la traverser sans être retenu par ses routines; ou quand elle l'amenait au plus haut. Depuis plusieurs années, c'était généralement la première option.

Il en avait eu tellement assez de montrer un mensonge au public. Devoir sans cesse fendre les mêmes foules, écouter les mêmes compliments, avec la peur au creux de son ventre de cesser un jour de surprendre. Il regrettait ce qu'il était devenu, le patineur admiré mais qui n'arrivait plus à s'intéresser à ses pairs, coupé du monde pour garder sa place au sommet, et obligé de repousser ceux qui cherchaient à se faufiler à ses côtés.

Après plus de trois ans à se remettre en question, Victor avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un bout de réponse. Sa retraite n'avait été qu'une fuite de l'inévitable, un cri dans le vide. Et Katsuki Yuuri était apparu, avait croisé son regard, avait fait vibrer son siège. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait tout changé. Il retrouvait en Yuuri ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de la glace, le premier jour.

Mais il voyait aussi plus. Des choses inattendues. Un mot soufflé en russe, une arabesque lui rappelant son premier record du monde lors de ses années juniors, une nuque dégagée et brillante de sueur dans la lumière chaude d'un bar japonais.

Il le surprenait, il le tentait, l'appelait puis le fuyait. Et Victor, si faible, ne pouvait que succomber, lentement.

Les yeux perdus au loin, le Russe entendit un air passer l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes de la petite patinoire d'une connaissance, où il avait trouvé refuge, de retour à Saint-Pétersbourg en attendant que les Mondiaux débutent. Sans réfléchir, il suivit la mélodie. Il ne pensa pas à ses mouvements, bien qu'au fond de lui, il sente la chorégraphie se créer d'elle-même.

Il ferma les yeux, ne vit que Yuuri sur la glace, à l'attendre, à l'inviter, grâce à sa routine. Il sut que le seul moyen de lui répondre était de l'imiter. Ils étaient des patineurs, au cœur de verre. La glace était plus qu'un sol. Elle était leur parchemin, leur toile blanche. Il devait se mettre à écrire.

/

À Milan, alors que le soleil de mars commençait à réchauffer l'air, Katsuki Yuuri gagna son premier titre mondial. La médaille d'argent encore une fois autour du cou, il trébucha sur ses mots lorsque les journalistes l'entourèrent et lui demandèrent ses projets pour la saison prochaine.

Il confirma qu'il reviendrait l'année suivante, assurément, et Victor secoua un poing victorieux dès qu'il fut seul, un souci en moins sur ses épaules. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour relancer Yakov, qui l'ignora, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsque la nouvelle tomba quelques heures avant  _l'exhibition_  des gagnants.

La photo de Yakov Feltsman et du meilleur patineur Japonais se serrant la main , côte à côte lors d'une conférence de presse, fut suffisante. Euphorique, Victor ne put s'empêcher d'aller tambouriner à la porte de son ancien coach une fois que ses obligations professionnelles eurent cessé de l'occuper. Celui-ci semblait cependant s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne, et le fit entrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, lui proposant un verre de scotch.

« C'est une période d'essai, Vitya. Il a dit oui car Celestino lui a recommandé d'explorer de nouveaux horizons. Je lui ai proposé parce qu'il a du potentiel, et que sa présence motivera Yuratchka. En tout cas, il a l'air motivé, et même s'il a pris du temps pour réfléchir, je me doutais qu'il accepterait.

– Quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des deux fauteuils trônant dans la pièce.

– Après les  _Quatre Continents_. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure que sa deuxième médaille d'argent l'avait décidé, ricana le plus âgé. Il ne veut plus être numéro deux. Et heureusement, ce serait du gâchis que de s'en contenter. »

Victor se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, le soulagement le recouvrant, et l'impression d'être dans un rêve impossible à dissiper.

« Mais si tu crois que je n'ai pas repéré ton petit jeu, tu me connais vraiment mal. » le coupa soudain dans ses pensées Yakov, brisant sa bulle en se redressant de son siège pour le pointer du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

Il cilla et, lentement, se désigna, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'adressait à lui. L'autre grommela, décidément contrarié :

« Je ne suis pas dupe, et je te connais depuis que tu es gosse. Aussi, j'ai bien vu cette sorte d'hommage que te faisait Katsuki cette saison. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, ni ce qu'il cherchait à faire, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je sais ce que tu prépares. »

Son doigt vint frapper le front du commentateur, qui poussa un léger cri outré, la lippe pendue alors que Yakov semblait l'avoir cerné.

« Je ne prépare rien du tout, minauda-t-il. Je sais juste reconnaître le talent.

– Ah ça tu l'as reconnu, tu es en boucle sur son joli minois à chaque fois qu'on te met devant un micro. » il se rassit avec un soupir bref, les yeux roulants. « Je me fiche que tu sois amoureux ou juste intéressé par ses fesses, Vitya, mais sache qu'il viendra en Russie pour  _travailler_. Pas batifoler avec toi. Je suis bien clair?

– Aw, déjà le ton protecteur? Tu dois avoir vraiment envie de le coacher. » se contenta-t-il de répondre après avoir pris une gorgée d'alcool; absolument pas inquiet. Si Yakov était au courant, mais avait quand même décidé de s'occuper de Yuuri, plus rien ne pouvait potentiellement poser problème.

« Ha, c'est sûr que j'ai bien envie d'enfin avoir un élève qui m'écoute quand je lui parle, répliqua-t-il, acide, les yeux plissés.

– Je sais qu'au fond tu aimais me voir prendre mon envol par moi-même.

– Je préfère dormir tranquille la nuit en sachant que mes athlètes ne manquent pas se disloquer l'épaule à tenter des sauts hors de leur portée.

– J'ai toujours aimé l'adrénaline.

– Et me voir perdre mes cheveux. »

Un sourire affectueux menaçait enfin d'étirer les lèvres du vieux Russe, et Victor laissa sa joie à nouveau prendre possession de lui. Yuuri venait à Saint-Pétersbourg. Près de lui. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller pour le mieux.

/

Ce que Victor avait oublié, c'était qu'il avait beau détenir plusieurs records du monde, trop de trophées pour les tenir sur une seule étagère; il demeurait un homme profondément possessif, et facilement jaloux. Pas violemment, heureusement, mais plutôt dans le sens puéril du terme, conscient de son ridicule, mais incapable de s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, surtout quand il n'avait encore aucune relation concrète avec l'objet de son affection.

Et il aurait dû s'en douter : Katsuki Yuuri était populaire. Forcément. Beau, gentil, calme, poli; c'était presque impossible d'en trouver d'autres comme lui parmi les protégés de Yakov Feltsman. C'était évident que des rumeurs allaient commencer à se répandre, d'autant plus maintenant que son nom commençait à devenir plus connu dans le milieu.

C'est ainsi que Victor, rongeant son frein alors que le Japonais était à peine installé qu'il partait  _déjà_  pour un stage intensif en Ukraine; descendait son fil twitter et voyait les infos récentes, sérieuses tout comme potins. Et bon sang ce que les fans de patinage Russes étaient bavards sur le sujet. Entre ceux qui prétendaient que Yuuri était venu se rapprocher de sa « fiancée cachée », qu'il les avait dragué dans un bar, ou encore qu'il sortait avec  _Mila_ , qui était la plus lesbienne des lesbiennes qu'il connaissait; Victor enrageait silencieusement. Car il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier tout cela, et car il n'avait toujours aucune vraie raison d'être jaloux.

Il n'avait même pas pu le voir de loin. Celui-ci était arrivé sans prévenir (logique, vu qu'il demeurait aux abonnés absents sur les réseaux sociaux), avait commencé l'entraînement sans commentaire, Yakov bloquant consciencieusement la presse, mais aussi chaque tentative de Victor d'entrer dans la patinoire. Il avait eu beau s'énerver, et rappeler qu'il avait toujours pu faire comme il le voulait auparavant; Yakov avait juste haussé un sourcil avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Le jour où il avait tenté d'attendre le plus jeune après l'entraînement, il avait dû faire face aux faits étant : 1) que Yuuri avait l'habitude de rester s'entraîner plus longtemps tout seul; et 2) que Yurio comptait bien lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il se creusait la tête, tout pour trouver une occasion de croiser Yuuri dès que celui-ci reviendrait de son camp d'entraînement. Yakov ne pourrait le protéger éternellement.

L'équipe revint d'Ukraine. Rien ne changea. Yurio continuait de se payer sa tête par messages, lui envoyant quelques photos de son nouveau collègue, sûrement sans se rendre compte que l'angle lui donnait toujours une magnifique vue sur le postérieur du patineur, ou bien sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés dévoilés par son t-shirt volant pendant les rotations, ou encore la sueur perlant contre sa tempe, ses cheveux bruns collés à son front, ses joues roses et regard hagard. Au moins une partie de sa frustration avait une solution, se persuadait-il en enregistrant précieusement chaque nouveau cliché.

Il parvint enfin à pénétrer dans la patinoire, usant de son charme légendaire pour passer avec la professeure de patineurs débutants, et en lui promettant de venir voir ses élèves plus tard. Ses patins déjà dans son sac, il fila, se cachant de la vieille dame de la réception qui avait eu vent de son bannissement de l'arena. Mais en entrant dans les vestiaires de l'équipe russe avec hâte, prêt à foncer sur la glace, il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Car Yuuri était assis sur le blanc, bandant ses pieds rouges et enflés. Soudain, ni la courbe du bas de son dos, ni la vue de son torse nu, ni la sueur recouvrant ses épaules ne l'excitèrent. Il eut juste mal, puisqu'il connaissait la douleur que devait actuellement traverser le brun, et ne la souhaitait à personne, tout comme il savait que l'on aimait rarement être aperçu dans cette position. La fatigue couvrait le Japonais, ses épaules, ses yeux; tout criait son besoin de prendre une pause. Il venait après tout d'arriver dans un nouveau pays, et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'adapter. Pas le temps de prendre son temps, pas le temps de découvrir la ville, pas le temps de souffler et de simplement profiter de l'intersaison.

Victor voulait le tirer de là. Le faire venir avec lui dehors, lui montrer ce qu'il ratait en s'enfermant dans le stade, chaque jour. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Yuuri ne le connaissait pas. Yuuri était venu avec un objectif, celui de gagner de l'or. Qui était-il pour lui retirer ce souhait?

Il referma doucement la porte, envoya un message à Yakov pour lui demander de laisser à Yuuri quelques jours de pause. Étonnamment, celui-ci accepta.

Il se convainquit qu'il valait mieux être jaloux et frustré qu'inquiet.

/

Deux jours plus tard, quand Victor tenta à nouveau d'entrer dans l'arena, on le laissa faire. Yakov avait décidé que son bannissement avait assez duré, et qu'il avait bien pris conscience de ce qui l'attendait s'il dérangeait son nouvel élève. Cependant, sans surprise, Yuuri n'était pas présent tôt le matin, préférait le soir pour allonger ses entraînements. Il s'y était préparé, de toute façon.

Il avait beau être conscient de son irrationalité, il avait trop facilement oublié que Yuuri n'était pas une médaille. Qu'il n'était pas un prix, qu'il n'avait pas  _gagné_  quoique ce soit en le faisant venir à Saint-Pétersbourg. Yuuri était un homme, un sportif, occupé, ayant besoin d'espace, surtout tandis qu'il voyait soudain son monde basculer; qui n'avait aucune raison de changer  _déjà_  de coach.

Alors cela avait beau être dur, il se répétait qu'il reverrait rapidement le Japonais, que ce qu'il avait surtout gagné, c'était du temps. On était seulement fin avril, il avait encore quatre longs mois devant lui.

Il profita de son temps enfin retrouvé à la patinoire. Il avait récupéré la mélodie qui l'avait inspiré pour la routine sur laquelle il travaillait, et il continuait de danser dessus, de chercher à s'exprimer au mieux à travers ses pas, retrouver ses réflexes perdus avec son année de pause.

Ainsi, Victor se remit à se lever aux aurores. Il avait toujours été matinal, et appréciait de traverser la ville s'éveillant doucement, alors cela n'avait jamais été une corvée, mais un plaisir. Un plaisir qu'il redécouvrit, qui changea de saveur alors qu'il ne se levait plus seulement car il le devait, mais car il le  _voulait_.

Dans la journée, il travaillait. Il lisait des analyses de spécialistes sur la saison passée, il révisait son français (il ne tarda pas à aussi se mettre en quête d'applications pour apprendre le japonais), il travaillait sur des chorégraphies, allait à la salle de sport. L'intersaison était souvent calme pour leur discipline, et il en profitait autant qu'il pouvait. Même s'il était bien plus présent pour Makkachin qu'auparavant, il voyageait toujours autant, et il ne se lassait pas de la compagnie de son plus vieil ami. Ils partaient, tous les deux, à travers les rues, revisitaient Saint-Pétersbourg, s'en allaient parfois un après-midi dans la campagne, pour chasser les papillons.

Au fond de sa tête, Victor notait les endroits qu'il souhaitait montrer à Yuuri. Les ruelles cachées, les chefs-d'œuvre d'art urbain dissimulés, les plus beaux arbres, le meilleur thé de la ville, la meilleure heure pour flâner sur le pont, le meilleur moment pour sortir boire un verre. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que serait la suite. Il ne fuyait pas l'image qu'il en avait et qui faisait battre son cœur, celle de mains liées, de doux sourires en coin, de cheveux bruns devenant châtain-roux sous le soleil, de l'éclat brillant de pupilles dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Et il s'en inspirait. Tout comme il n'avait jamais patiné sur autre chose que ce qu'il voulait exprimer, en y arrivant toujours plus ou moins bien; il utilisait ses sentiments pour le guider dans sa nouvelle danse. Dans les mots qu'il gravait sur le sol glacé de la patinoire, dans le cœur qui faisait mouvoir ses bras à chaque battement de batterie; il se déclarait, il avouait des vérités insoutenables, et se libérait.

C'est l'importance d'un tel message qui l'avait fait accepter de reculer, au moins un peu, d'attendre que le temps fasse son effet et amène tout seul le Japonais vers lui. Et qui convainquit visiblement Yakov que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais qui lui offrit surtout une phrase qui fut marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire :

« Katsuki m'a demandé si tu avais définitivement arrêté de patiner. »

Ce jour-là, sa décision vola en morceaux. Il était prêt à attendre, autant qu'il le fallait. Il avait voulu être certain de trouver le bon moment, les bons mots. Mais cette phrase avait tout changé. Yuuri pensait à lui, sur la glace, et en dehors. Il était à Saint-Pétersbourg pour s'entraîner, ne devait pas être dérangé, mais trouvait malgré tout du temps pour s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pour cette raison, il ne put plus se retenir. Même en ayant vu un autre sac de sport que le sien dans les vestiaires, il laissa ses souhaits le guider jusqu'au couloir menant à la patinoire. L'aube recouvrait la glace de tons dorés, d'un blanc presque chaud, et peignait la silhouette face à lui, ce qui lui rappela quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire : Katsuki Yuuri était splendide.

Ses lunettes posées sur le rebord, la poitrine s'élevant doucement, figé dans une posture de révérence. C'était la pose de départ de son programme libre, celui qui avait appelé Victor, qui lui avait donné envie de répondre. Il commença à se mouvoir, les yeux fermés, et pourtant tellement ouvert, son corps parlant bien plus que n'importe quels mots. Victor sut qu'il ne voulait, et ne pouvait plus reculer. Il posa son premier patin sur le givre. Après cela, il choisit de ne plus réfléchir.

Il avança, sans quitter l'autre du regard, attendit qu'il le remarque. Cela prit de longues secondes à Yuuri, qui rouvrit les paupières, tourna la tête, puis la braqua dans sa direction, comme s'il pensait avoir rêvé. Une dizaine de mètres entre eux, qui patinaient en cercle autour de la piste; il le vit plisser des yeux, puis laissa un bref rire secouer sa poitrine en se rappelant que le Japonais était myope, et ne portait jamais de lentilles.

Victor se rapprocha un peu, continuant malgré tout son propre échauffement, suivant les bords en un large ovale, les pupilles bleues ne lâchant jamais le brun. Yuuri semblait plus jeune, sans ses cheveux en arrière, sans ses costumes scintillants. Son visage plissé en une expression de stupéfaction, ses yeux brillaient. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues roses, Victor pouvait y lire une excitation qu'il avait rarement aperçue chez l'autre. Se rendre compte de cela le poussa à encore s'avancer, un petit peu, tournant de plus en plus près du centre de la patinoire. Ses yeux ambrés n'hésitèrent plus. Le Japonais, à son tour, se rapprocha.

Peut-être pour cacher son sourire, peut-être car il était un homme puéril, Victor partit en un triple salchow, qu'il réceptionna parfaitement, et continua sa route sans plus observer l'autre si directement. Seulement du coin de l'œil, comme par défi. Il aperçut le sourire réciproque, entre incrédulité et émerveillement. Le son de l'air giflé par le saut et les rotations atteignît les oreilles entraînées de Victor, qui compta jusqu'à quatre, et sut sans le voir que la réception avait été stable.

Chacun se laissa repartir dans sa propre routine, dans sa propre mélodie. Victor ne cessait d'admirer la capacité qu'avait l'autre de la faire émaner de ses mouvements, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et tandis qu'il traversait la glace en Biellman, il baissa sa jambe, puis accéléra. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Katsuki Yuuri, qui s'immobilisa lui aussi, les yeux grands ouverts, levant la tête pour lui faire face.

Son visage l'interrogeait. Lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il cherchait. Mais dans le même temps, il l'implorait. Lui demandait de ne pas partir.

Le sourire de Victor s'agrandit, son cœur lourd dans son thorax, et il leva une main. Yuuri hésita, baissa les yeux, les releva pour croiser les siens. Puis il l'attrapa.

Cela dura peut-être seulement quelques secondes, peut-être une heure entière; mais les souvenirs de leur soirée passée à danser ensemble revenant par flashs, Victor mena la danse qui s'engagea. Ils s'attrapaient puis s'effleuraient, se fuyaient puis se réunissaient. Pas un instant ne cherchèrent-ils à briser le contact visuel entre eux.

Sans réfléchir, il plaçait une main sur une hanche, et l'autre se laissait être dirigé. Puis Yuuri lui passait dans le dos, et l'emmenait avec lui, une main sur son épaule, légère, mais aussi puissante qu'un aimant. Ils dansaient ensemble, proches, et les paupières du Russe s'abaissèrent quand il sentit le souffle frôlant son oreille.

Dans un élan dont il ne savait réellement les tenants, Victor attrapa la main de son compagnon, le rapprocha de lui, et tenta de le faire basculer comme lors d'un tango, persuadé que son autre bras suffirait pour les stabiliser. Malheureusement, la gravité et l'absence d'entraînement n'étaient pas de son avis, et avec un léger cri, Yuuri tomba en arrière. Victor eut juste le temps de glisser une main à l'arrière de la tête brune pour la protéger de l'impact, et laissa le torse sous lui amortir sa chute.

Collé contre l'autre patineur, le genou gauche glacé, il ne bougea pas. Se mordit la lèvre. Puis ne put plus résister lorsqu'il releva la tête et aperçut le regard confus qu'on lui envoyât. Il se mit à rire, longuement, à gorge déployée, partagé entre son euphorie et la réalisation qu'ils étaient deux des plus grands patineurs du monde et s'étaient pourtant étalés comme des flans en essayant un seul mouvement de danse.

« Désolé Yuuri, laissa-t-il échapper de sa poitrine, sa voix hachée par le rire. Je suis officiellement un danger public lorsque je ne suis plus tout seul sur la glace... »

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, essuyant un œil humide de larmes de rire, et expira longuement, les joues douloureuses à force de sourire. Le brun, lui, cillait lentement, les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte comme pour chercher quoi dire, et qui se trouva finalement être :

« Vraiment? Victor Nikiforov? Je n'hallucine pas? »

Il fronça les sourcils et un ricanement sûrement peu délicat lui échappa.

« Je crois? Quoi, j'ai grossi? J'ai perdu des cheveux? »

Il se remit sur pieds sans attendre de réponse et tendit une main au plus jeune qui finit par l'attraper, après encore quelques secondes à balbutier dans le vide. Enfin sur pieds, ou du moins sur leurs patins, Yuuri lui lâcha rapidement la main, et, venant la mettre sur sa nuque en excuse, s'empressa de dire :

« Je suis désolé si vous vouliez la patinoire pour vous, j'ai dû interrompre-

– C'est moi qui suis navré, je t'ai coupé en plein entraînement. Tu es l'athlète, et moi le vieux retraité.

– Malgré tout, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... »

Il se mit à sourire doucement, et, incapable de retenir le ton mielleux qui lui échappa, murmura :

« Je suis entré pour une seule raison, et c'était patiner avec toi, Yuuri. »

Il dit cela sans hésitation, conscient de la manière dont sa langue allongeait la première syllabe du prénom. Il aimait le prononcer, et visiblement, le Japonais fut réceptif. Même s'il cherchait à fuir les conversations, cela ne marcherait plus. Victor n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Ils venaient de converser, sur la glace, sans avoir besoin de mots. Il savait ce qu'il avait lu.

Il était certain que Yuuri le sentait aussi, même s'il restait beaucoup moins sûr de lui que Victor, ce que le rouge qui se diffusa sur ses joues ne fit que confirmer. Il avait beau avoir remis un peu de distance entre eux, cela ne demeurait que quelques centimètres. Le contact dont il avait rêvé avait enfin été fait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis constamment? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, pour que l'autre sache qu'il n'était pas en colère, simplement perplexe.

Le brun ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question, et secoua immédiatement la tête, ses yeux chocolat déjà détournés.

« C'est idiot, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier-

– Je veux vraiment savoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tente de te parler, tu sais? »

Un soupir s'échappa du Japonais, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, le visage décidément vissé en direction du sol. Mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il le laissa choisir ses mots, et finalement dire d'une voix tremblotante :

« Je... je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour, peut-être, si je vous rencontrais, ce serait quand j'arriverais à être votre égal. Je, je n'ai encore jamais eu une seule médaille d'or. »

Il cilla. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était une blague. Mais quand il sut que, clairement,  _non_ ; il ne put que répondre, incrédule :

« Tu as eu celle de la coupe NHK.

– Ça ne compte pas! gémit-il, sursautant en se rendant compte d'à quel point sa voix s'était emportée. Ce, ce n'est pas un titre mondial.

– Mais, fit-il, en perte de mots. C'est complètement stupide. »

Les mots sortirent tous seuls, et eurent le mérite de faire se relever le visage de Yuuri, ébahi de l'entendre dire cela, tout à coup. Mais Victor n'avait pu s'en empêcher. C'était donc cela, la raison? Il se sentait si bête, tout à coup. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour rien. Et il ne put retenir l'amertume de venir teinter sa voix :

« Je suis un être humain, tu en es conscient?

– O, oui, évidemment, je voulais juste dire que... je ne serais pas à ma place-

– Quelle place? perdit-il patience, laissant le mouvement de ses mains le faire glisser en avant, se rapprocher du Japonais. J'ai dû me battre contre des podiums toute ma vie, Yuuri; alors compte sur moi pour ne pas en vouloir dans ma vie privée. Je ne vois pas les gens comme ça, je ne cherche pas de  _grandeur_. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est qu'on parle le même langage que moi. »

D'une respiration, il attrapa la main de Yuuri, qui glapit, encore rouge tomate, quand Victor l'amena pour qu'elle repose sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur.

« Tu fais partie de ces personnes, Yuuri. Je le sais. Et si je ne t'en veux pas, cela me blesse que tu penses ne pas mériter ma compagnie. Surtout quand tu es bien plus spectaculaire que tu as l'air de le croire. »

Les yeux écarquillés, il déglutit bruyamment, mais ne défit pas l'emprise sur son poignet. Cependant, sa voix résonna :

« Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler? Je... » il détourna les yeux. « Je ne suis qu'un patineur de seconde zone, je n'ai rien d'intéressant. »

Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il provoquait autour de lui, ce qu'il apportait au monde, et la manière dont il faisait battre le cœur de la légende vivante face à lui. Katsuki Yuuri se voyait comme un homme sans cesse obligé de se battre, en solitaire, et incapable d'un jour être aussi récompensé pour son talent que lui.

Et Victor ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne le comprenait pas, et ne le ferait pas. Il combattrait cette manière de penser. Il s'était décidé des mois auparavant et n'allait pas fléchir maintenant. Il montrerait à Yuuri l'importance qu'il avait.

Alors il se contenta de sourire en coin, hausser les épaules, et minauda :

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Puis, délicatement, il fit monter la main du Japonais, et susurra :

« Tu as fini de t'entraîner, pour ce matin?

– N, Non...

– D'accord. Moi je vais y aller. » il ferma les yeux, et déposa ses lèvres contre les phalanges, avant de replonger son regard dans celui ahuri de son homologue. « À très bientôt, Yuuri. »

Et d'un mouvement, il le lâcha, puis fila vers la sortie de la patinoire, bien conscient des yeux accrochés à son dos, et du sourire fier qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il mit ses protège-lames, puis, sur la terre ferme, appela à nouveau le Japonais, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Heureux comme un enfant, il lança :

« La prochaine fois, ne t'enfuis pas. D'accord? »

Puis, un clin d'œil et il filait, sans apercevoir la réaction de l'autre homme.

Le pas et le cœur léger, il vit à travers les grandes vitres que Yuuri s'était remis à patiner. Et qu'un doux sourire illuminait son visage.

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie finale écrite avec Runnin' de Beyoncé en boucle dans les oreilles.
> 
> En tout cas, c'est bon, Victor a ENFIN réussi à adresser la parole à Yuuri, ouep, ça a pris 4 chaps. Est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant les choses vont aller facilement? haha, naïfs.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine!


	5. Cause there's something about us I've got to do

À nouveau, Victor se demanda s'il était nécessaire qu'il instaure de la distance. Le reste de la journée fut terriblement lent, alors qu'il ne cessait de changer d'avis. Parfois persuadé qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques jours pour revoir Yuuri, et parfois inquiet que l'autre ait cru qu'il plaisantait s'il ne le revoyait pas assez tôt.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, et n'avait plus que Makkachin à qui demander conseil. Cependant, en bon chien qu'il était, la seule réponse qu'il lui apporta se présenta sous la forme d'un jouet pour chien qui méritait un bon coup de machine à laver. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui vider la tête.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il ne résista pas. Le lendemain matin, bien qu'il ait le cœur qui batte douloureusement fort alors qu'il approchait la patinoire, il laissa aussi ses pas le mener vivement, tout pour arriver plus vite, car Yuuri était certainement encore là, qu'il était réellement accessible.

Il se mordit la lèvre en apercevant le brun déjà plongé dans ses exercices, et ne put que s'accouder à la rambarde et l'observer quelques minutes. Absorbé par la vue, il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les petits cœurs qui devaient émaner de ses yeux, mais laissa un lourd soupir amoureux s'échapper alors que le patineur lui montrait un bien beau  _spread eagle_.

Puisqu'il n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion, la séance d'observation se termina quand Yuuri le remarqua enfin, et s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la glace. Il sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre, les yeux partant dans tous les sens; mais il finit par s'abaisser pour le saluer, les réflexes japonais ayant la vie dure. En réponse, Victor leva une main, ne pouvant retenir son sourire.

« Bonjour Yuuri. »

Du rose s'étala sur les joues de l'autre homme.

« Bonjour, Victor. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, à la fois car il avait beaucoup de souvenirs agréables de la soirée où il n'avait cessé d'entendre son nom sur ces lèvres, et car l'accent ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre. Il était un homme décidément bien faible.

« Sur quoi travaillais-tu? » lança-t-il, la voix un peu trop aiguë. Yuuri ne sembla pas le remarquer, se tordant les mains.

« Hum, rien de spécial. Juste quelques mouvements.

– Des idées pour tes futurs programmes?

– Non... répondit-il, plus doucement. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné. Désolé. »

Victor se contenta de hocher la tête, silencieux, et pendant ce laps de temps, le brun se rapprocha de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses lunettes et les enfila, comme s'il pouvait se cacher derrière elles, avant d'attraper ses protège-lames. Cependant, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défiler à nouveau.

« Tu as déjà fini?

– Oui, je vous laisse la place...

– Mais je voulais te voir encore patiner, moi. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, comme un enfant. Yuuri se figea, tentant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, semblant vérifier s'il se moquait de lui, et finit par s'esclaffer brièvement, l'air de ne pas y croire.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis vraiment pas si intéressant... insista-t-il. Je préférerais encore vous voir faire... »

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il devait mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait pas être trop direct, car il ne fallait pas que l'autre patineur le trouve trop lourd; mais il se sentit obligé de venir se placer en face de la sortie, pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Yuuri. Deux choses. »

Le susnommé cilla, l'air interloqué, et d'avoir oublié de respirer.

« D'abord, tutoie-moi, je t'en supplie. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand on me vouvoie. »

Cette demande fut accueillie avec un peu d'appréhension, mais l'autre hocha péniblement la tête, puis sembla se forcer à inspirer à nouveau de l'oxygène par le nez.

« Ensuite, tu ne peux vraiment pas partir maintenant. J'ai plein de questions. »

Une grimace incrédule tordit les traits du Japonais, qui fronça un peu les sourcils. Un silence résonna, et Yuuri demeura interdit, à sembler attendre une chute. Quand il fut forcé d'accepter que cela n'arriverait pas, il tenta :

« C, C'est possible de faire ça pendant que je m'étire?

– Bien sûr! »

Victor se précipita vers le sac de sport posé près des gradins, et en sortit un tapis de sol, puis une boisson protéinée qu'il tendit au brun quand il eut enlevé ses patins. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres et le remercia doucement, avant de se mettre à boire lentement, à petites gorgées pour ne pas trop se remplir l'estomac après l'échauffement. Pendant ce temps, il étalait le tapis puis l'invitait à s'asseoir, lui proposant de l'aider à s'étirer.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur son dos, appuyant fermement mais pas trop fort alors que le Japonais descendait, expirant pour faire aller ses bras le plus loin possible, le haut de son torse collé au sol, et ses jambes largement écartées.

« Vous, enfin, tu... avais des questions? » tenta-t-il alors qu'il tenait l'étirement, les dix secondes suffisantes pour que Victor cherche ce qu'il voulait savoir en premier.

Yuuri se redressa en expirant, fermant les yeux, et lui jeta un bref regard en coin, incertain, et une certaine crainte toujours au fond des pupilles. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais le Russe le coupa :

« Phichit Chulanont, c'est ton petit ami? »

La question était sortie toute seule, c'était la première qui lui était venue à l'esprit, et si pendant une demi-seconde il s'était dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'entamer la conversation, il n'avait pas eu le temps de plus réfléchir.

Au moins, l'air effaré de Yuuri lui apporta rapidement une réponse, accompagnée d'une voix tremblotante :

« C, Comment?

– Vous êtes très proches, marmonna-t-il comme si c'était suffisant pour se justifier. Tu apparais tout le temps sur son instagram.

– C'était juste mon colocataire! Enfin, non, c'est aussi un très bon ami mais, non, jamais...! » il secoua la tête, son regard se perdant sur le sol alors qu'il se remettait en position, détourné de Victor. Une moue finit par remplacer son expression ahurie. « Et puis il est 24h/24 sur instagram, c'est impossible de traîner avec lui sans y apparaître.

– Oh, je vois... » fit-il, comme s'il ne faisait qu'échanger des banalités. Yuuri recommença à partir en avant, inspirant alors que ses mains s'appesantissaient sur son dos. « Et donc... pas de petit ami? Ou petite amie? »

L'inspiration bloquée dans la poitrine du brun s'échappa soudainement en entendant la question, et il s'effondra, visage contre le tapis, ses jambes fléchissant un peu pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Victor retira ses mains en grimaçant, car s'il avait cru que tant qu'à ouvrir le sujet, il pouvait désormais s'y infiltrer, il avait eu bien tort.

« Excuse-moi Yuuri, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

– … je n'ai personne. » répondit-il, le son un peu camouflé par le plastique, mais assez clair pour que Victor comprenne. Cela et le haut des oreilles rouge vif de Yuuri lui apportèrent la réponse qu'il voulait.

Et celui-ci, encore face contre terre, la tourna légèrement, les sourcils froncés, puis plaida :

« On peut changer de sujet?

– Bien sûr! lança-t-il d'un ton innocent, comme si l'origine de la joie dans sa voix n'était pas d'avoir enfin une réponse à la question qui l'avait tant torturé. Combien de mes routines connais-tu? »

Lentement, le patineur se redressa, puis recommença sa descente, aidé par Victor. Une fois les dix secondes passées, et l'expiration terminée, il répondit sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

« Seulement quelques-unes.

– Pourtant j'ai reconnu pas mal d'entre elles dans ton programme de la saison dernière.

– Ah... »

Sans rien ajouter, il entama le dernier étirement de sa série. Le plus âgé fixa l'arrière de son crâne, tenant fermement son dos pour l'étirer au mieux, puis le relâcha.

« Je n'étais pas censé remarquer?

– Je, Je ne sais pas, dit-il en changeant sa position, se remettant sur pieds pour descendre en grand écart, son profil désormais visible. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha vers l'avant pour attraper son pied. Victor eut un petit mouvement de bouche agacé en entendant à nouveau le vouvoiement, mais n'insista pas.

« Ta routine était magnifique. Je me suis senti très chanceux, au contraire. »

Il choisit de considérer le petit sourire qui s'afficha enfin sur le visage japonais comme une victoire.

Le reste de l'échauffement se passa ainsi. Victor posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Comment était sa ville natale? Quand avait-il commencé le patinage? Sa couleur préférée? Ce qu'il aimait faire pendant son temps libre?

Et aussi étonnant que ce soit, Yuuri répondait. Sans trop croiser son regard, la voix toujours un peu indécise, mais il répondait. Sa ville était plutôt un village, sur la côte japonaise, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à part l'ancien château reconverti en musée. Il avait commencé tout jeune, à l'école primaire. Il n'avait pas de préférence mais aimait porter du bleu marine. Il lui arrivait de jouer aux jeux vidéo, et il avait quelques mangas favoris qu'il commandait de temps en temps du Japon pour lire la suite.

Il finit par retourner sur la glace, et il se tourna vers Victor en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient la partager. Celui-ci accepta vivement, et commença à s'échauffer à son tour, puis répéta quelques éléments qu'il ne maîtrisait plus aussi bien depuis sa pause. Il tentait de ne pas trop fixer Yuuri, qui travaillait en silence, immergé dans ses exercices, ayant visiblement oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais c'était difficile de le quitter du regard.

Inconsciemment, il finit par se rapprocher, et alors que Yuuri se redressait de son Ina Bauer, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille, et lui souffla :

« Plus bas. Tu ne descends pas assez. Recommence. »

Les orbes chocolat croisèrent les siennes, mais malgré son hésitation, toujours présente, il hocha la tête et s'éloigna en prenant de la vitesse pour retenter l'élément. Il descendit assez bas, mais n'était pas assez stable et dut bouger son bras gauche pour garder son équilibre. Victor patina vers lui en secouant la tête.

« Non. Ton centre de gravité est placé trop bas. Encore. Je te tiens, cette fois. »

À nouveau, l'autre acquiesça, laissant échapper un « oui » qui l'étonna, mais il ne fit pas de remarque; l'anglais n'étant après tout pas sa langue maternelle.

Ils s'y reprirent plusieurs fois, Victor obligé lui aussi de réfléchir pour se placer de façon à ne pas gêner Yuuri alors qu'il répétait l'élément, le toucher le moins possible mais le stabiliser malgré tout. Au fur et à mesure, il s'écartait un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige et laisse l'autre glisser à travers la patinoire, suffisamment bas, et le dos parfaitement droit, sans trembler.

Le brun se redressa, et fusa son visage le sien, cherchant son approbation. Il lui fit alors un sourire, le pouce levé. La satisfaction recouvrit le plus jeune. Il ne fuyait définitivement plus son regard.

« Hé, Katsudon, Yakov va vraiment finir par t'engueuler si tu continues-, Victor!? »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux, son sourire se crispant alors que la voix brisait l'ambiance tranquille qui s'était installée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour inspirer, garder son calme, et il se tourna vers l'arrivant :

« Oh,  _Yurio_ , ça par exemple.

– C'est pas mon nom!

– Ahah, il va vraiment falloir que je l'utilise, surtout avec Yuuri dans l'équipe; sinon ce sera impossible de se comprendre.

– T'auras pas à l'utiliser parce que tu bosses  _plus_  ici! grogna le blond en tapant des paumes sur le rebord de la patinoire, puis le désignant furieusement du doigt. Yakov t'avait interdit de venir! »

D'un mouvement de tête, il dégagea sa frange de ses yeux, puis glissa doucement vers la sortie de la piste, les mains levées.

« Plus maintenant, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à redire, je donnais des conseils à Yuuri.

– Ha! Tu te prends pour un coach maintenant?

– Tu semblais plutôt content d'avoir accès à mon savoir quand je t'ai écrit une routine, pourtant,  _chaton_. »

Il jurait que de la fumée allait sortir des oreilles du plus jeune quand il entendit un petit rire qui le fit faire volte-face. Les yeux grands ouverts, il observa Yuuri qui se cachait derrière sa main gantée pour retenir le rire qui secouait sa poitrine. Hébété, Yuri finit par crier :

« Ça te fait rire 豚!?

– Excuse-moi,  _Yurio_. »

Victor laissa l'agréable surprise lui faire tomber la mâchoire, en partie pour faussement jouer le choc, mais aussi car Yuuri entrait dans son jeu et qu'il n'aurait jamais parié dessus.

« Je vais tellement te défoncer au Grand Prix, plus personne se souviendra de toi; alors prépare ton cul! » hurla-t-il en tournant les talons vers les vestiaires se préparer.

Le Russe agita sa main, disant au revoir à son cadet. Puis il se retourna vers le Japonais, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau, car il avait beau aimer le voir en compétition, se trouver réellement à ses côtés était encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Yuuri n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise en sa présence, mais se laissait faire, riait de ses plaisanteries. C'était inespéré, et il en était presque euphorique. Trop, cependant, ce qui le fit glisser en direction du brun :

« Désolé, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'enfuie. Il a beau s'être rétracté, Yakov ne va pas apprécier de me trouver ici.

– Pourquoi? »

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'air un peu déçu qui couvrait son visage. À nouveau, Yuuri lui accordait son attention. Il ne le fuyait plus. La bouche sèche, il se rapprocha de l'autre homme, qui gardait son regard dans le sien, et murmura :

« Allons, il ne faudrait pas que je te  _corrompe._ »

Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Yuuri, sentit le léger frisson qu'il laissa derrière lui, puis attrapa la main droite du patineur, qu'il couvrit des siennes.

« A demain, Yuuri, souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus duveteuse, tentant d'être doux, amical, mais aussi peut-être un peu séducteur malgré lui. Travaille bien. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de continuer de te conseiller tant que je peux. »

Entre ses doigts, il sentit une petite pression. Puis l'autre opina, avec un léger sourire.

« Moi aussi. À, à demain, Victor. »

Il s'éloigna en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri extatique qui comprima soudain sa poitrine.

/

Les journées s'enchaînèrent sur le même schéma. Si ce n'est qu'ils se mirent à préférer le soir, car de cette façon ils n'avaient pas à craindre de voir Yakov débarquer; ils continuaient de se voir. Victor essayait de poser toujours plus de questions, et Yuuri répondait parfois, mais il sentait qu'il en faisait parfois trop, au risque de rendre l'autre mal à l'aise. Ainsi, le Russe parlait de lui, disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et finissait toujours par revenir au plus important : le patinage, et des conseils de sa part.

Yuuri était un élève attentif et travailleur. Victor comprenait que Yakov le protège; lui-même n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une forte-tête, toujours à faire comme il le voulait, au grand dam des adultes, et plus tard de ses entraîneurs. C'était un bonheur que d'aider le Japonais, de lui offrir son savoir, placer ses mains sur lui et le guider dans la meilleure position qui soit.

Il était fatigué, mais jamais trop. Ils y allaient rarement trop fort, le soir, et Victor apprit rapidement que l'autre avait de toute façon bien plus d'endurance que lui. Il arrivait parfois qu'il lui conseille d'arrêter plus tôt, et de recevoir un refus, car le patineur assurait pouvoir continuer.

Mais il avait aussi appris à rester silencieux, et simplement prétendre prendre son temps pour s'étirer après une longue journée, pour mieux laisser son regard planer en direction du brun en sueur, la poitrine battant sous sa respiration profonde, mais l'œil brillant, déterminé. Il se prenait à remercier le ciel d'avoir inventé les leggings, et se mordait la lèvre en se rinçant doucement l'œil. Et non, il ne se sentait certainement pas coupable, ou du moins il avait trop attendu de pouvoir avoir Yuuri toujours à portée de main pour regretter de se laisser aller à ses envies libidineuses.

Et de toute façon, Yurio était souvent là pour jouer le garde-fou. Bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait après les heures d'entraînement, il lui arrivait parfois de rester dans les environs, voire continuer lui aussi à occuper la glace, que ce soit pour ne pas laisser le Japonais s'entraîner plus que lui, ou juste le protéger de l'œil vicieux de Victor.

Mais Yuuri ne disait rien. En premier lieu, il avait pu avoir l'air agacé, gêné, mais désormais, il semblait presque soulagé de voir le plus jeune débarquer. Pour lui, cela ne changeait visiblement rien à leur routine. Qui plus est, Yurio était généralement déjà bien fatigué après une longue journée d'entraînement, n'avait certainement pas l'endurance de son aîné. Alors quand même lui était assez épuisé pour ne plus avoir la force de crier, Victor se complaisait à être encore moins discret dans son matage, rien que pour agacer le blondinet et le pousser à partir.

En tout cas, Yuuri semblait heureux quand son cadet le rejoignait sur la glace, et ça aussi, c'était agréable à voir. Le brun embêtait gentiment l'autre patineur, ayant bien assimilé son nouveau surnom, et lui demandait de lui montrer ses quadruples en échange de conseils de présentation. Dans ces cas-ci, Victor demeurait spectateur, lançant peut-être parfois juste un mot, restait juge de ce que les deux montraient.

Mais au fond de lui, il demeurait quand même un peu mécontent, quand Yurio venait lui voler de son temps seul à seul avec Yuuri, et que celui-ci, au contraire, semblait en être ravi. Il avait cru que les choses seraient bien plus simples, mais il y avait encore de la distance entre eux, et il n'arrivait pas à la dissiper. Il se mettait à se demander si le Japonais prenait leurs rencontres nocturnes au sérieux, si Yakov était seulement au courant. Quand il demanda au plus jeune Russe, celui-ci se contenta de lui ricaner au nez.

« J'aurais bien voulu, rien que pour être sûr que t'arrêtes de mater Katsudon. Mais il m'a demandé lui-même de rien dire au vieux. Et je suis pas une balance. »

Cela ne fit que le rendre encore plus confus. Yuuri ne souhaitait pas que Yakov soit au courant de leur association, pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher plus de Victor. Il restait tous les soirs, sans chercher à le connaître, n'avait pas l'air insensible à ses charmes non plus; mais quelque chose le retenait, le poussait à reculer, dévier le regard, et il voulait savoir quoi.

Il pensait encore à cela même après le départ du blond, son menton dans le creux de sa main, accoudé à la barrière. Qu'est-ce que Yuuri pensait réellement de lui? Était-il plus épanoui quand il était entouré de monde, sur la patinoire, quand il s'entraînait pendant la journée? Venait-il seulement pour faire plaisir à Victor, profiter de son savoir sans s'intéresser à l'homme derrière?

Cela revenait dans sa tête, et il avait beau se rappeler des mots de Yuuri à la coupe NHK, de ses yeux brillants quand il osait croiser les siens; il ne savait pas quoi croire. Alors quand le patineur arriva vers lui pour prendre une gorgée d'eau, il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :

« Yuuri. »

Le susnommé sursauta, ne s'attendant certainement pas à la voix traînante, presque boudeuse qui avait échappé à Victor.

« Oui? répondit-il, un peu d'appréhension peinte sur son visage.

– Je suis sérieux quand je t'entraîne, tu sais? Mais si je suis un mauvais coach, tu dois me le dire.

– Comment? »

Il ne put empêcher sa grimace boudeuse, et le chatouillis de son estomac en apercevant l'air inquiet du brun, qui s'était tendu en entendant le mot  _coach_.

« Je sais que Yakov est ton vrai entraîneur, mais tu ne lui as même pas dit pour moi? Je pourrais croire que je ne vaux même pas la peine d'être mentionné, tu sais. »

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, réellement perdu désormais, et finit par lui répondre :

« C'est toi qui disais que Yakov refusait que tu viennes ici... »

Il haussa les épaules, détournant le regard, conscient d'agir de façon bien immature.

« Je me demande juste si je fais du bon boulot. C'est tout.

– J, Je crois que Yakov sait, de toute façon... » en voyant le Russe hausser un sourcil, il poursuivit : « Il a bien vu que sur certains points je m'étais amélioré sans qu'il ne me fasse travailler dessus, et puis il doit se douter que je ne passe pas mes nuits ici tout seul? Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant... »

Il finit par plonger ses yeux clairs dans leurs homologues, qui demeuraient parcourus d'une grande incertitude.

« Il trouve que tu t'es amélioré?

– Oui.

– Je vois... »

Il ne commenta pas plus, et retira ses protège-lames pour entrer sur la glace. Yuuri le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de lui, et lève la tête pour le regarder en face. Il tressaillit quand Victor amena sa main pour lui attraper le menton, et frôler sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

« Je te le répète, Yuuri. Je suis très sérieux en t'entraînant. Je compte bien te faire gagner l'or, l'année prochaine. Cependant, je te préviens... »

Il se pencha, quelques centimètres vers l'avant, et souffla, la voix grave :

« Je n'aime pas partager. »

Puis sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna, bien conscient que le mouvement de frange qu'il avait eu était bien trop dramatique. Cependant, il vit Yuuri brièvement venir toucher sa lèvre, et cela fut suffisant pour calmer la bête possessive qui était en lui.

/

Victor, ces derniers temps, rentrait chez lui éreinté mais heureux. Il avait des journées chargées, surtout alors que son agent lui avait soudain trouvé de nombreux mécènes souhaitant le filmer pour des spots publicitaires, ou des photographes de magazines lui demandant de poser pour leur prochaine couverture. En plus de cela, son travail pour sa chaîne de télévision reprit quand on lui demanda de participer à quelques reportages sur les étoiles montantes du sport, à travers toute la Russie.

Il lui arrivait de rentrer après un voyage, et directement filer à la patinoire pour y voir Yuuri. Yuuri qui semblait encore plus distant qu'avant, qui l'écoutait religieusement, mais en gardant les yeux baissés, ou fixés au loin; qui filait dès qu'il le pouvait en murmurant de simples au revoir.

Et pourtant, le pire, c'est que Victor voyait bien que ce n'était pas du mépris, loin de là. Il avait juste l'air effrayé par quelque chose, dès qu'il s'approchait trop, dès qu'il tentait de faire la conversation. Ses réflexions, parfois sèches, impitoyables, semblaient bien mieux accueillies que ses tentatives d'amitié.

Pourtant, Yuuri ne le fuyait plus. Quand son aîné était fatigué, il s'en rendait compte et lui proposait de juste en rester là. Victor refusait toujours catégoriquement, car ce n'était rien, il pouvait quand même l'aider, il n'avait pas besoin de ses muscles pour le conseiller. Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec Yuuri, pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un pour lui, pour savoir que l'autre était proche et ne s'éloignerait pas, pour aller au-delà de la frustration qui le traversait souvent le soir, quand il se rendait compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit.

Il était frustré, parfois inquiet, mais heureux, au fond. Ses doutes étaient moins forts que son impatience, mais il se savait prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il voulait attendre Yuuri, ne se sentait de toute façon pas capable d'aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, bien que demeurer à cheval entre deux envies contradictoires, aussi, l'épuisait.

Cependant, un soir, Yuuri perdit patience. Il avait réussi un saut particulièrement délicat, et Victor n'avait rien vu, somnolant sur la rambarde, après une nuit à ne cesser de se retourner sans atteindre le sommeil, puis cinq heures de train. Le Japonais secoua alors la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de la piste, tandis que le Russe, qui se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'il se passait, s'exclamait :

« Où... Où tu vas?

– Je vais rentrer. » il s'arrêta un instant, sembla se forcer, mais tourna la tête vers le Russe, et souffla d'un ton plus ferme : « Toi aussi, Victor. Tu dors debout.

– Je vais bien. » assura-t-il de son habituel sourire forcé. Yuuri fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'épuiser pour moi. J'ai déjà un coach, qui fait un très bon job... »

Les mots firent plus mal qu'ils n'auraient dû. Sa mimique s'effaça, et Victor cilla alors que Yuuri retirait ses patins, assis sur le banc, avant de commencer à défaire les bandages qui entouraient ses pieds.

Debout, et un peu chancelant à cause du manque de sommeil, il souffla :

« Tu ne veux pas de mon aide...? »

Le brun releva la tête, visiblement surpris de l'entendre, et répondit vivement, d'un air démuni :

« Bien sûr que si! Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi!

– Pourquoi quoi?

– Pourquoi  _moi_. »

Son souffle lui échappa. Il fixa le jeune homme, ses mèches sombres et un peu ébouriffées après l'effort, ses épaules larges soulignées par son t-shirt de sport noir, ses pieds roses et enflés une fois en dehors des patins, ses grands yeux remplis de doute.

Il n'aimait pas se le rappeler, mais à cet instant, c'était tellement clair. Yuuri ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de si incroyable. Il n'imaginait pas être à son niveau. Il n'imaginait pas toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, à quel point il avait peur qu'il lui préfère Yakov. Un boule s'installa dans sa gorge.

« La réponse est dans la question. C'est  _parce que_  c'est toi, Yuuri.

– Je n'ai rien de spécial, nia-t-il immédiatement.

– Tu es l'un des meilleurs patineurs du monde-

–  _Tu_  es le meilleur patineur du monde; les compétitions ne veulent rien dire.

– Dans ce cas, si tu ne crois pas aux classements officiels, veux-tu bien me croire, moi? »

Il serra les poings, puis s'avança, les lèvres un peu tremblantes alors que Yuuri ne perdait cet air perdu, un peu inquiet qu'il avait toujours quand Victor essayait de lui confier ses sentiments. Il voulait, au fond de lui, simplement tout avouer. Tout dévoiler. Mais cela ne servirait à rien maintenant; il le savait, et Yuuri croirait même qu'il se moquait de lui.

Il savait mieux lire en lui, il avait appris à le connaître ces dernières semaines, rien qu'un peu, même si l'autre tentait de le fuir. Et il continuerait, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, jusqu'à ce que le brun accepte enfin de véritablement lui faire face.

« Yuuri, murmura-t-il en venant s'agenouiller près du banc, les mains sur ses épaules. On va aller dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais tout ça? »

Le Japonais se mordit la lèvre, puis ne put retenir un léger esclaffement.

« Parce que tu t'ennuies...?

– J'ai beaucoup de moyens de m'occuper, je t'assure. La preuve en est qu'actuellement, j'utilise mon temps libre pour venir te voir. Réessaie.

– Victor, gémit-il, à la limite de l'exaspération. Je n'en sais rien-

– Et c'est parce que tu refuses de le voir. »

Il croisa enfin son regard, le front un peu plissé. Le Russe s'humidifia les lèvres, alors qu'il cherchait la réponse qu'il devait donner. Que pouvait-il dire pour le convaincre? Comment le lui transmettre?

« Si je te dis la vérité, me croiras-tu...? »

Le brun acquiesça immédiatement. Il le regardait en face. Cela ne durerait pas, encore plus si Victor ne lui donnait pas la réponse dont il avait besoin. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas mentir. Il voulait convaincre Yuuri de ses bonnes intentions, mais pas en inventer pour lui. Il voulait qu'il puisse lui faire confiance, après tout. Alors il inspira, longuement, puis, sans lâcher les orbes sombres, confessa :

« Je veux te montrer au monde. »

Un bref sursaut détendit les épaules, sous ses paumes. Les yeux écarquillés, Yuuri le fixa, attendit qu'il développe.

Ses mains étaient moites, alors que la nervosité, qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire si peu, s'emparait de lui. Il était sans cesse effrayé quand il s'agissait de Yuuri. Aller trop vite, pas assez, ne pas comprendre un geste, en faire un mauvais. Il savait que rien n'était définitif, mais ce qu'il disait actuellement, il l'avait tant pensé, tant rêvé de le partager, qu'il se mettait à hésiter sur tout : la formulation, le ton, l'amorce. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la hargne. Son désir de lui faire voir ce qu'il voyait, de lui faire parvenir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je peux difficilement l'expliquer car je ne sais réellement moi-même la réponse, avoua-t-il. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu patiner, pour le Trophée de France, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. J'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'appelait, que l'on me montrait quelque chose que j'avais longtemps cherché. J'ai été bouleversé. »

Il déglutit, mais enfin, trouva le courage de regarder l'autre en face. Lui tendre une main, et espérer qu'il l'attrape.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je t'ai aussi vu patiner ma routine, avant la finale. Je n'ai pas saisi la raison, et tu ne voulais sûrement pas avoir un public. Mais Yuuri, tu ne peux imaginer l'importance que cela a eue, que je puisse assister à cela. Tu as magnifié une routine dont je n'avais jamais été satisfait. Tu as traduit ce que j'avais toujours cherché en vain de dire. »

Portées par ses paroles, ses mains se rapprochaient lentement du visage de Yuuri. Ses pouces caressaient la peau de ses tempes, ses paumes glissaient pour prendre en coupe sa mâchoire, délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ils étaient proches, le cœur battant, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« J'avais perdu mon amour pour le patinage, et tu me l'as fait redécouvrir, avant, après, aujourd'hui, encore et encore. Voilà pourquoi cela doit être toi, Yuuri. »

Le plus jeune exhala doucement, et un tressaillement fusa à travers Victor quand il vit ses pupilles brièvement se baisser, clairement en direction de ses lèvres. Il eut soudain chaud, partout, et resta statufié, incapable de cligner d'une paupière, dans l'attente.

Les mains chaudes du Japonais vinrent encercler ses poignets, qu'il baissa doucement. Puis, sans les lâcher, Yuuri déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur ses phalanges, les yeux baissés, et les joues roses. Il reconnut le geste que lui-même avait eu, quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Merci, Victor. »

Il cilla, et trébucha sur sa voix, enrouée au fond de sa gorge alors que ses muscles restaient douloureusement contractés dans l'attente.

« Merci d'insister, avec moi, malgré mon attitude, reprit Yuuri. Je n'ai jamais eu très confiance en moi, et si au fond je continue de penser que je n'en suis pas digne... je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin pu te rencontrer. »

Le brun ferma un instant les paupières, mais quand il les rouvrit, son regard était plus droit, plus sincère.

« Je suis venu ici sur un coup de tête. Ma famille me manque. Phichit me manque. Je dissimulais tout cela sous l'entraînement, mais je me sentais seul, ici, dans ce pays dont je ne parle pas la langue; comme lorsque je suis arrivé à Détroit. À l'époque, tout s'est arrangé quand j'ai rencontré Phichit; et maintenant c'est ton tour. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

Enfin, il lâcha ses mains, qu'il vint délicatement reposer sur ses genoux.

« Mais maintenant, tu dois vraiment rentrer te reposer. D'accord? »

Ébahi, Victor se laissa faire, et ne put que le suivre du regard alors qu'il enfilait de nouvelles chaussures, puis attrapait son sac pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Puis, mené par la seule chose qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire sa ténacité, il se releva, et lança :

« Ton prochain jour de congé! »

Yuuri se retourna, les sourcils levés, et il arriva enfin à faire une phrase complète.

« Je peux te faire visiter la ville pour ton prochain congé. Si tu en as envie. »

L'hésitation sembla le parcourir. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Au final, un petit sourire timide s'afficha sur le visage du brun, qui acquiesça, les joues roses, et lui répondit d'une voix chaleureuse qui renversa son cœur :

« J'en serais honoré. »

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豚 = cochon


	6. Some kind of secret I will share with you

Victor avait la main serrée sur la laisse, les yeux fermés alors qu'il inspirait longuement, dans l'attente.

Il avait appelé Chris hier, en quête de soutien, alors que la date s'approchait. Celui-ci lui avait ri au nez, avant de roucouler qu'il était vraiment mignon, et qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de considérer ce jour comme un rencard, même si ce n'était sûrement pas réciproque. Et il le savait très bien. Yuuri avait accepté de le laisser le mener à travers Saint-Pétersbourg pour lui faire découvrir la ville, il ne s'attendait pas à une sortie en amoureux. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade de leur relation, et c'était déjà un grand pas que de se voir en dehors de l'arena. Il n'était même pas encore  _vraiment_  son coach.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Imaginer que cela ait traversé l'esprit de l'autre patineur, aussi. Qu'il soit bien conscient des sentiments de Victor (qu'il n'avait après tout jamais bien cachés), et ait accepté cette sortie en sachant qu'il ne jouait pas juste le bon samaritain. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il aimait fantasmer que lui et Yuuri, après cette journée, rentreraient chez lui, enlèveraient leurs chaussures, et puis...

Il rougit et claqua une main sur sa joue pour se réveiller. Victor avait trop d'imagination, trop d'espoir, et cela ne le mènerait que vers plus de déception. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de films, juste voir comment se passerait cette journée, et après aviser.

D'abord, la rencontre avec Makkachin serait capitale. Il ne pouvait sortir sans son plus grand atout, son meilleur homme de main; et accepter Victor revenait à accepter Makkachin, ou les chiens en général. Ce serait donc le premier test.

Ensuite, ce serait le comportement avec les serveurs. C'était toujours quelque chose qu'il fallait vérifier, qui était parlant concernant les personnalités. Quelqu'un qui traitait mal les gens offrant leurs services n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, il tenait à cette règle. Idem pour le traitement des animaux, et des objets du domaine public.

C'était ainsi qu'il tentait de reprendre la face, et cela lui parut bien superficiel quand il vit le message qui lui avait été envoyé; car  _oui_ , il avait  _enfin_  le numéro de Yuuri.

_Je suis arrivé à Vladimirskiy, désolé, je suis un peu en avance ^^'_

Victor déglutit, car qui était-il pour penser un instant que Yuuri pourrait détester les chiens et être désagréable avec ceux faisant leur job. Ce n'était même pas crédible. Il tapa rapidement :

_Je suis déjà là moi aussi~ Sur un banc près du parterre de fleurs_

Puis il redressa la tête pour scanner l'horizon, le cœur battant plus fort alors qu'il se rappelait, à nouveau, ce que cette rencontre voulait dire. C'était la première fois qu'il retrouvait Yuuri en dehors de la patinoire. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne seraient pas des athlètes.

Au bout du chemin, il reconnut immédiatement la tête brune qui passa un buisson. Il l'admira en entier, ses larges lunettes bleues, assorties au pull bleu marine dont les manches avaient été tirées pour découvrir ses avant-bras, puis le jean sombre suivant remarquablement la ligne de ses cuisses, et dont les pans finissaient en ourlet pour dévoiler ses chevilles. En baissant son regard, Victor ne s'était pas rendu compte que Yuuri était désormais bien plus proche, et le voyait le dévisager, un sourcil perplexe haussé, tandis qu'il réajustait sa prise sur le tote-bag qu'il portait à l'épaule gauche. Mais il ne commenta pas, pour à la place laisser son regard tomber sur Makkachin qui s'était redressé en apercevant l'homme se dirigeant vers eux.

« Bonjour, » souffla-t-il, d'une voix un peu hésitante, les joues roses. Il baissa les yeux vers le chien, puis s'esclaffa, un peu gêné. « Je ne, euh, savais pas qu'il venait aussi.

– Bonjour Yuuri. Ça pose un problème? »

Immédiatement, le brun secoua la tête, et quelques fossettes apparurent sur son visage quand il sourit, bien plus sincèrement cette fois.

« Je peux lui dire bonjour...? » demanda-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Un sentiment chaleureux entoura Victor, alors que, dans sa tête, une case était cochée. Il s'accroupit alors près de Makkachin, lui attrapa la patte pour la remuer en guise de bonjour, et camoufla sa bouche dans la fourrure pour lancer d'une voix fluette.

«  _Hi~ Je suis Makkachin, j'aime jouer à la balle, mais surtout manger les pirozhki qui ne sont pas à moi~_  »

Et le sourire de Yuuri s'agrandit, ses joues rosirent, puis il vint passer une main sur la tête de l'animal, secouant ses oreilles tombantes.

« Salut, toi! »

Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule et haleta, ravi, puis se rapprocha pour le renifler, oubliant rapidement son maître accroché à son dos. Alors que le Japonais lui grattait l'arrière des oreilles, continuant de lui gazouiller des compliments à voix basse; Makkachin décida qu'il était temps de recouvrir ce nouvel humain de sa bave. Victor faillit intervenir, mais ne dit rien en entendant l'autre rire aux éclats, visiblement sous le charme.

Finalement, il attrapa sa bête par le collier pour le reculer et laisser Yuuri, qui avait fini les fesses par terre, respirer.

« Eh bien c'est que je serais presque jaloux... marmonna-t-il alors que le brun se relevait et s'essuyait le visage d'une main.

– Non, non! fit-il en secouant la main. Les chiens sont loyaux, il t'aimera toujours plus que moi. »

Victor força un sourire pour cacher la voix qui résonna en lui, et qui criait que ce n'était certainement pas à la place de Yuuri qu'il aurait voulu être.

Ils partirent donc finalement, quittant le parc juste à côté de la patinoire pour se diriger vers la rue Bolshoy qui traversait cette partie de la ville. Yuuri lui avait brièvement parlé de ce qu'il avait déjà visité durant un mois, et ce qui l'embêtait, c'était qu'il n'était pas allé au-delà des lieux les plus touristiques. Victor lui avait alors promis de lui faire faire le tour du quartier de Petrogradsky, la vieille ville; puis descendre dans Tsentranly et explorer les coins qu'il avait dû louper la première fois qu'il était venu.

« Tu vis donc à Vasileostrovskaya, actuellement? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient la rue, Victor comptant bien montrer à son ami/élève/crush les merveilles d'architecture dont regorgeait sa ville natale.

– Euh, je crois, s'esclaffa le brun. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore très bon en russe...

– C'est déjà admirable que tu aies appris l'anglais, alors que tu as grandi sans alphabet, le rassura Victor.

– Je sais un peu lire le cyrillique, précisa-t-il. Le prononcer, par contre... »

Yuuri semblait bien plus sûr de lui que d'habitude, la voix plus claire, le regard plus droit. Peut-être que c'était la magie de Makkachin, mais cela revigora Victor qui ne put résister, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as un interprète avec toi, aujourd'hui. Un très beau garçon, qui plus est. »

Yuuri se contenta de rire, et il fit comme si son ego et son cœur n'en avaient pas souffert.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça ira...? reprit Yuuri, plus sérieusement. Tu es connu ici, tu ne risques rien?

– Hmm, il est possible qu'on se fasse arrêter pour un selfie ou deux, fit-il, un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait. Si j'ai des paparazzi, ils sont toujours restés discrets. Et généralement, on m'embête moins quand je suis accompagné, alors ça devrait aller. C'est possible qu'on te reconnaisse, par contre.

– Ça m'étonnerait, fit-il immédiatement en secouant la tête. Je ne vaux rien, en Russie.

– Moi je sais que tu as tes fans ici, Yuuri, bougonna-t-il. Alors prépare-toi. »

Makkachin marchait devant eux, les menait à un rythme tranquille alors qu'ils observaient les alentours, tout en discutant doucement. Victor désignait avec de grands mouvements quelques endroits qu'il connaissait bien ou sur lesquels il avait des anecdotes. Sa joie de se balader avec Yuuri lui échappait, le rendait euphorique, et son pas était presque dansant.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place Kamennoostrovsky, avec ses immeubles magnifiques, tout en pierre rose et ornements. Les rues étaient assez calmes à cette heure de la matinée, en pleine semaine, malgré le soleil qui embaumait la ville d'un doux halo doré et qui poussait à se promener. Yuuri écoutait avec attention ce que Victor lui racontait, posait quelques questions, ne prenait pas de photos. Il lui avoua ne jamais avoir attrapé la fièvre des selfie.

« Je n'avais qu'un portable à clapet en arrivant à Détroit, expliqua-t-il. Au Japon, ils sont restés très longtemps populaires, mais j'ai cassé le mien quand j'étais aux États-Unis, alors je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, je l'ai changé pour un smartphone. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu toutes les photos de mon chien dans le processus…

– Tu as un chien? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il éditait une photo que  _lui_  avait prise de Yuuri, le Japonais faisant le signe de la victoire devant une statue, un peu gêné, mais fixant l'objectif sans faillir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'air profondément mélancolique qui s'empara de son compagnon, après qu'il eut posé cette question. Cela l'inquiéta, il voulut revenir sur ses mots, mais Yuuri l'en empêcha :

« Oui. J'avais un chien, Vicchan. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire. « Un Makkachin miniature. »

Cela le rassura. Il se permit alors de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Vicchan? C'est mignon comme tout. Ça veut dire quelque chose, en japonais?

– … _non_. »

Il s'étonna de la réponse courte, presque sèche, et comme s'il voulait rapidement changer de sujet, Yuuri enchaîna :

« Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment  _mon_  chien. Je ne l'ai au final que trop rarement vu. Je suis parti aux États-Unis, et quand je suis enfin revenu au Japon, eh bien... il n'était déjà plus là.

– Oh, je suis désolé, chuchota Victor, se rendant compte qu'il avait bel et bien marché sur une mine. Il était âgé? tenta-t-il quand même.

– Eh bien, je l'ai eu pour mes douze ans, alors... il venait d'avoir onze ans. C'est plutôt bien, pour un pure race. »

Le Russe acquiesça, puis, après quelques secondes, fit le calcul dans sa tête. Il ne put empêcher le sursaut qui le traversa, et qui lui fit attraper le poignet de Yuuri pour l'immobiliser alors qu'ils descendaient la rue en perpendiculaire du carrefour.

« Ne me dis pas... pendant la finale? À Sochi? »

Yuuri ouvrit grand les yeux, et un sentiment d'inconfort le fit se braquer. Cependant, Victor ne le lâcha pas, même quand il se rendit compte que le fait qu'il sache la date de naissance de l'homme en face de lui devait  _aussi_  le surprendre.

« Oui, finit par soupirer le Japonais, le regard détourné. Je l'ai appris après mon programme court. »

Doucement, il se dégagea de la prise de Victor, puis se remit à marcher, une main frôlant le dos de Makkachin qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

« Ce n'est évidemment pas une excuse pour ce qui est arrivé, reprit-il, quand l'autre revint à sa hauteur. Je n'étais pas bien, j'avais mal mangé, très mal dormi, c'était évident que j'allais faire n'importe quoi. J'aurais pu mieux m'en sortir.

– Je n'aurais pas pu. »

Les pupilles sombres croisèrent les siennes, inquisitrices après ses mots soufflés mais fermes.

« S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Makkachin, quand j'étais encore compétiteur, j'aurais tout arrêté pour aller le voir et m'assurer qu'il allait bien, dit-il. Toi, tu as quand même réussi à patiner, et tu as terminé cinquième. Tu es incroyable.

– D'autres diraient que j'aurais dû immédiatement rentrer et ne même pas essayer...

– Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, Yuuri, répondit-il sans hésiter. C'est bien pour cela que tu es aujourd'hui l'un des plus grands. »

Du rose se répandit sur les joues du patineur Japonais, qui se contenta d'un petit sourire, mais aucun commentaire. Ils firent le tour de la place, à observer les voûtes aux fenêtres, les toits verts sur le ciel bleu. Puis, en descendant la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boulangerie pour acheter des sandwichs russes, et décidèrent de se poser dans le petit parc qui était plus loin pour laisser leur compagnon à quatre pattes courir un peu sans laisse.

Makkachin jouait avec un bâton qu'il avait trouvé, et après l'avoir ramené vers eux pour qu'ils le lui lancent, se coucha un peu plus loin pour le mâchouiller. Eux, ils mangeaient tranquillement, en silence. Un silence confortable mais dont Victor n'avait certainement pas envie pour aujourd'hui. Cela le poussa à relancer la conversation, alors qu'il avalait la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner.

« Makkachin est avec moi depuis si longtemps, je me rappelle parfois qu'il commence à vieillir et je me demande sincèrement ce que je ferai quand il ne sera plus là, confia-t-il. Il est avec moi depuis que j'ai pris mon indépendance. Tu penses en reprendre un, un jour? »

Yuuri réfléchit un instant, finissant d'avaler, les yeux eux aussi posés sur Makkachin au loin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas le temps, actuellement. Mais j'imagine que je ne pourrai pas résister, dès que je me retrouverai seul, sans rien à faire. » Il soupira, et avoua d'un air un peu gêné : « Je suis déjà tenté à chaque fois que je vois des affiches d'adoption dans la rue, alors... »

Victor hocha la tête, sans pointer du doigt que Yuuri s'imaginait visiblement célibataire, quand il pensait au futur.

« Je peux comprendre. J'ai beau être heureux d'avoir Makkachin quand je rentre de voyage, je me sens toujours coupable de le laisser chez mes voisins, de l'abandonner si souvent. Je me suis vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point il m'avait manqué quand j'ai finalement terminé ma carrière. » Il froissa l'emballage de son sandwich, et le lança en direction d'une poubelle, boudant quand il rata son tir. « J'ai découvert que j'avais raté beaucoup de choses, alors que je cherchais à conquérir le monde... » finit-il en se levant pour ramasser son déchet et le mettre correctement dans la poubelle.

Il se tourna vers Yuuri, et lui fit un sourire.

« Pendant ton année de pause, tu as ressenti ce genre de choses? »

Le brun baissa les yeux, tandis que ses doigts passaient sur le bois du banc sur lequel il était assis, glissant sur les imperfections, grattant les petites bosses du vernis.

« Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire, à ce moment-là. Je me suis dit qu'en retournant à Hasetsu, j'aurais mes réponses, et je pense avoir bien fait. Même si à cette époque je comptais bien prendre un peu de temps pour moi, aider l'auberge, réfléchir à l'avenir, je me doutais que je reviendrais sur la glace. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu vivre sans elle, de toute façon. »

Victor déglutit en entendant ces mots, car il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Le besoin de faire des pauses, incompatible avec leur amour commun pour le sport, l'avait de nombreuses fois fait se retourner dans son lit, en quête de réponse à un problème qui n'en avait pas. Leur vie était celle de sacrifices. Pour gagner, on ne pouvait se laisser aller à prendre son temps, ou l'offrir à d'autres. Il fallait choisir, et c'était ce choix qui déterminait ce dont serait faite leur future carrière.

« Tu penses retourner là-bas, quand tu prendras ta retraite?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. Peut-être. Je pourrais reprendre l' _onsen_  de mes parents, avec ma sœur. Je pourrais aussi partir sur Fukuoka, et m'essayer à l'enseignement du patinage. Je n'y ai vraiment pas réfléchi.

– Tu as une sœur? »

Yuuri se releva puis se remit à marcher, lui parlant de Mari, de son caractère si différent du sien, puis de quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, ils arrivèrent sur la place Avstriyskaya, un losange entouré de grands bâtiments colorés, le ciel balayé par des fils électriques. Victor, lui, repensa aux mots de Yuuri, la gorge un peu sèche alors qu'il se demandait ce que cela ferait, de continuer de l'accompagner, même après sa retraite. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation faite pour durer, et n'avait jamais été amoureux non plus. Il avait tant à apprendre, et encore tant à vivre.

Et lorsqu'il se sentit frissonner, c'était parce que l'idée de découvrir tout cela avec l'homme à ses côtés le satisfaisait. Lui donnait envie. Le faisait douloureusement espérer, encore plus alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs familles respectives, s'ouvraient, devenaient progressivement plus intimes. Mais heureusement pour lui, il fut coupé dans ces pensées certainement pas appropriées vu l'instant. Il entendit une musique résonner, qui lui fit lâcher un grand sourire, puis tirer le Japonais derrière lui, vers l'espace vert un peu plus loin où un mini-concert avait lieu; laissant toutes ses préoccupations derrière lui.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter musique. Victor avait un faible pour les chanteurs de variété russe, et se mit à parler avec enthousiasme de ses performances préférées de l'Eurovision, puis fut forcé d'expliquer à l'asiatique en quoi consistait l'émission dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

«  _Babushki_?

– Oui! acquiesça-t-il vivement, les yeux brillants. Ces vieilles femmes, en habit traditionnel, étaient adorables! Et elles sont arrivées secondes! J'ai failli pleurer!

– Je me demande à quoi cela ressemblerait si des Japonais participaient... réfléchit alors Yuuri. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir des  _biwa hoshi_...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, débordant de curiosité.

– C'est... » Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant certainement comme expliquer le concept. « Je ne sais pas s'il y avait ce genre de chose en Europe... des moines qui chantaient? Bien avant Meiji, enfin, avant le XIXe siècle.

– Des bardes?

– Euh, peut-être. En tout cas, c'était des personnes, souvent aveugles... enfin, certains prétendaient être aveugles pour se conformer à la tradition; mais ils erraient sur les grandes routes traversant le pays, et chantaient les  _monogatari_ , les grandes histoires de l'époque. »

Yuuri avait un sourire alors qu'il parlait de son pays, une étincelle dans les yeux alors que ses mains s'activaient, comme pour l'aider à expliquer.

« C'est assez impressionnant, ils ont un  _biwa_ , une sorte de guitare, et chantent. C'est très beau, ils sont extrêmement talentueux.

– Ce sont quel genre de récits?

– Il y en a deux très connus, le  _Genji_  et le  _Heike._ Le premier est une histoire plutôt galante, le fils de l'empereur, très séducteur, et on voit aussi l'histoire de son fils... Le  _Heike_  raconte plutôt la guerre entre deux clans, qui a bouleversé le pays durant... l'Antiquité?

– Des clans de samouraïs? » s'exclama Victor, soudain très intéressé. Yuuri, cependant, se mit à rire, et secoua la tête :

« Non, les samouraïs auxquels tu penses n'existaient pas vraiment à cette époque.

– Et les ninja? Ils viennent de quand?

– Heu... »

Yuuri tenta tant bien que mal de satisfaire la curiosité débordante de Victor concernant la culture japonaise, bien qu'il y ait quelques moments où il ne sache pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils commencèrent leur traversée du pont Troitsky, et se mirent à observer le fleuve, les bateaux qui passaient, tandis que le tramway filait derrière eux.

Du coin de l'œil, Victor observait Yuuri, et ne retenait pas son sourire. Il était enfin avec lui, à Saint-Pétersbourg, pas juste en tant qu'athlète. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de cette image? Combien de fois s'était-il demandé si ce ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un fantasme?

Pourtant, il était bien là, à glisser des caresses à Makkachin dès qu'il le pouvait, à observer autour de lui avec intérêt, et lui sourire, lui répondre, être si proche et si atteignable. Et il s'ouvrait à lui. Lentement, il lui glissait des bribes de lui, lui faisait des confidences, et Victor se sentait si chanceux.

Il ne put résister, et d'une main, vint utiliser son index pour soulever une mèche brune, et la réajuster derrière une branche de lunettes. Yuuri se tourna vers lui, rosissant, et une question qui avait tiraillé Victor plus tôt lui revint soudain.

« On t'a réconforté, depuis?

– Depuis...?

– Depuis Sochi. »

Le Japonais sembla surpris de voir le sujet revenir, mais ne s'offusqua pas. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''réconforter''...? tenta-t-il, incertain.

– Je ne sais pas, un câlin? »

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait même pas la question. Puis, après quelques secondes, secoua la tête, la redirigeant vers l'eau s'écoulant dix mètres sous eux.

« Ce... n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on fait, chez moi.

– Dans ta famille?

– Non, au Japon. »

Immédiatement, Victor se renfrogna, car il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Que ce soit pour dire bonne nuit, se saluer, ou après la mort d'un animal, il n'imaginait pas qu'il n'y ait aucun contact, rien pour transmettre des sentiments, plus que par les mots.

« Ça ne t'a jamais manqué? » insista-t-il, pas car il jugeait l'autre, juste pour être certain.

Et, à nouveau, les épaules de Yuuri sautèrent un peu quand il s'esclaffa.

« Phichit a fini par m'initier, mes amis américains aussi... mais on a d'autres moyens de partager ses sentiments, dans mon pays. La manière dont on s'appelle, par exemple. De petits cadeaux lorsqu'on est malade. »

Il hocha la tête, serrant la main pour se donner du courage, puis, sachant que si ses joues étaient rouges, c'était caché par sa frange, il susurra :

« En tout cas... si jamais tu en as besoin, je suis là. Je veux être là pour toi, Yuuri. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Déglutissant, un tremblement parcourant sa poitrine par peur d'être allé trop loin, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête, pour peut-être obtenir une réponse dans le visage du Japonais.

Mais il reçut bien plus. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer, et un torse se pressa contre le sien.

Il perdit son souffle, tandis qu'un ou deux glapissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Puis, après quelques instants, il ferma les yeux, et une tiédeur l'envahit, douce et reposante. Il soupira de bonheur et glissa ses bras à son tour autour de la taille fine, plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns, inspira longuement.

Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, à simplement se nourrir de la chaleur contre lui, se baigner de l'odeur du brun, profiter la douceur de ses mèches contre sa tempe. Quand Yuuri le relâcha, Victor tangua un peu, son visage sûrement passé cerise, puis souffla, les yeux ronds :

«  _Ça_ , je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, et l'air hésitant de Yuuri se mua en une grimace crispée, jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un bruit qui le fit se figer sur place. Un ricanement, intériorisé, qui s'échappait du nez en un grognement. Le temps qu'il réalise, les yeux lentement écarquillés, Yuuri s'était mis à rire à pleins poumons.

Une main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort, le Japonais avait les paupières fermées, des rides au coin de ses yeux humides, et son autre bras tenait son ventre. Victor ne put détacher son regard, abasourdi et terriblement affecté par la vue, bien trop belle, bien trop agréable de Yuuri se laissant aller et riant aux éclats. Il finit par se calmer, s'essuyer les yeux, et réussit à hoqueter :

« Victor Nikiforov... tu es si différent de ce que j'imaginais. »

Il haussa les sourcils, prit au dépourvu, mais Yuuri poursuivit :

« Tu es gaga de ton chien, tu boudes quand un nuage ruine la lumière d'une photo, tu donnes des surnoms idiots à Yurio, tu es extrêmement franc... » Il secoua la tête. « Je m'étais toujours fait une image si froide, si droite, la vérité en est loin. »

Sa lippe s'avança, ne sachant comment interpréter les mots de l'autre patineur.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose? »

Yuuri secoua immédiatement la tête, son sourire illuminant toujours son visage.

« Au contraire. Tu es bien plus gentil que tu en avais l'air quand je ne te voyais qu'à la télévision. Et plus heureux, peut-être... »

Yuuri inspira lentement, reprenant son souffle, et reprit :

« Tu disais que tu avais perdu ton amour pour le patinage, et ce n'est que récemment que je me suis rendu compte que cela avait toujours été sous mes yeux. Il est arrivé un moment où tu semblais toujours sourire par habitude plus que par bonheur. Tu étais toujours incroyable, magnifique, mais tu avais l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose... »

Puis, une lueur affectueuse scintilla dans ses yeux, lui renversa l'estomac, et il souffla :

« Tu l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui te manquait. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Car Yuuri avait compris. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris. Pas après que Victor lui ait confié avoir repris foi en la glace après l'avoir vu patiner. Pas après tous ces entraînements à lui embrasser la main, à lancer quelques phrases dont il avait presque honte. Pas après cette étreinte.

Et il allait lui demander. Tenter sa chance. Lui dire qu'il voulait le voir plus souvent hors de la patinoire. Lui demander s'il serait intéressé par l'idée de le revoir un de ces jours, pas forcément pour visiter la ville. Lui confier qu'il serait honoré s'il acceptait de sortir dîner un soir, avec lui. Car Yuuri aimait les chiens, car il avait été très poli à la boulangerie, car il s'excusait quand il cognait quelqu'un dans la rue, car son regard s'illuminait quand il le voyait, car il le comprenait, vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste un crush, juste un moment fait pour passer et disparaître. Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Je me sens terriblement chanceux de pouvoir t'appeler mon ami, Victor, tu n'imagines même pas. »

Avec seulement quelques mots, tout se figea. Les gens autour d'eux, Makkachin qui tournait, impatient de reprendre la balade, les avions qui traversaient le ciel. Sa poitrine trembla. Il ne put que souffler, un bref rire, un peu fébrile, l'accompagnant :

« Seulement ton ami, hein...

– Je n'oserais pas imaginer plus, » se contenta de répondre Yuuri en gloussant, réajustant son sac avant d'aller rattraper Makkachin qui commençait à s'éloigner sans eux.

Victor resta immobile, un instant, à fixer le sol, pour se couvrir les yeux. Évidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le problème était toujours le même. Yuuri ne le repoussait pas, ce n'était pas le souci, il savait que le brun était sensible à ses avances. Et il n'était plus question de le considérer, ou non, comme une idole. Mais la confiance que Yuuri avait en lui-même n'était pas quelque chose qui changerait de sitôt. Il était tout bonnement  _incapable_  de l'imaginer être ne serait-ce qu'intéressé.

Et si seulement cela s'arrêtait là. Si seulement Victor était juste  _intéressé_. Malheureusement, il était tellement plus, et continuait de tomber plus profondément, chaque jour. Il était fou de lui. Il voulait lui tenir la main en ville. Il voulait rencontrer ses parents. Il voulait le voir vivre avec lui, et Makkachin.

Il finit par reprendre sa marche, et suivre les deux autres qui l'attendaient, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Toi aussi, Katsuki Yuuri, tu ne cesses de me surprendre. »

Yuuri haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui. Victor poursuivit en secouant la tête :

« Tu es terriblement cruel.

– Comment? »

Sans attendre, il attrapa le devant du pull du brun, et le fit reculer jusqu'à le pousser contre la barrière de sécurité. Makkachin se retourna, les oreilles haussées, car il avait cru que la promenade reprenait, et les observa. Victor, lui, les yeux droits dans ceux du Japonais, à seulement quelques centimètres, souffla :

« Je ne veux pas seulement être ton ami, Yuuri. »

Yuuri, les joues sombres, les yeux ronds, laissa échapper sa surprise.

« Je t'ai expliqué, il y a quelques jours, pourquoi cela devait être toi. Mais as-tu seulement conscience de ce que j'essaie de faire, en te voyant tous les soirs? Lorsque, sans arrêt, je cherche à t'atteindre? »

Lentement, le brun fit non de la tête, ses genoux fléchis le rapetissant.

« Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. J'étais peut-être trop subtil? »

Victor s'humidifia les lèvres, carra ses épaules, et prit sa décision.

« Si tu veux savoir, j'ai deux raisons. Et l'une d'entre elles, c'est que je veux devenir ton coach. »

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette déclaration. Et Victor, au fond de lui, savait qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour tout lui avouer. Cependant, si entraîner Yuuri ne semblait pas inimaginable; lui partager ses sentiments maintenant serait vraiment trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas encore.

Alors il poursuivit, pour ne laisser place à aucun malentendu.

« Il faut que tu saches que je me fiche de mon travail de commentateur. Je serai triste d'abandonner mes collègues; mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela toute ma vie, il s'agissait juste de passer le temps. Il est prévu que je prenne la relève de Yakov, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

– Comment ça, attends, Victor-

– Ne me dis pas que Yakov s'occupe déjà de toi, le coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas un problème. Il n'appréciera pas, me traitera d'idiot, et pensera sûrement que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Mais je veux être ton coach, maintenant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

Les mains du plus jeune tombèrent sur ses épaules et le reculèrent, sans pour autant le lâcher, juste pour qu'il le laisse respirer.

« Mais pourquoi tout à coup-

– Tu ne veux pas? »

Les mots planèrent, en même temps qu'une ligne blanche suivait l'avion qui traversait le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Yuuri ne répondit rien, trop choqué, trop submergé pour savoir quoi dire. Mais Victor n'hésitait plus, lui. Il était égoïste, amoureux, et ne reculait jamais. Il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait plus échapper Katsuki Yuuri, quand il l'aurait à sa portée. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

« Je suis sérieux, en ce qui te concerne, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-il, la voix basse, mais ferme. Je suis prêt à être ce que tu veux que je sois, de toute façon, mais c'est à toi de décider. Voilà mes sentiments, Yuuri. Ne les renie pas, s'il te plaît.

– Mais, je veux juste que tu sois toi-même! »

Yuuri, sous ses mains, paniquait. Il respirait fort, tremblait légèrement, et sa voix dérapait. Cela demeurait cependant une réponse.

« Je, Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais rêvé t'avoir comme coach, avoua-t-il, comme si les mots sortaient douloureusement de sa poitrine. Tu es Victor Nikiforov. J'ai grandi en t'admirant, en rêvant d'un jour t'adresser la parole, en t'imitant avec mes amis de la patinoire. J'ai des  _posters_  de toi dans ma chambre, bon sang. »

Il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et Victor se rappela leur soirée dans ce bar de Tokyo. Yuuri qui tirait sur sa cravate et ne fuyait plus son regard, ne fuyait plus ses mots.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es aussi juste Victor. Et j'aime les deux. Je ne veux pas choisir. Je prends ce que tu es prêt à m'offrir. »

Il déglutit, et, enfin, souffla des mots que le plus âgé avait tant rêvé entendre :

« Mais si tu en as envie, alors... Oui. Deviens mon coach, Victor. »

**À suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be my coach, Victoooooor~
> 
> Je précise : Yuuri parle des biwa hoshi car, vu que Victor ne sait pas expliquer, il en vient à penser que l'Eurovision consiste à simplement montrer la culture du pays via sa musique. Quelle surprise aura-t-il le jour où il verra l'Eurovision pour de vrai, lol
> 
> Pour un bel exemple de biwa hoshi : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnt4CSZVJy8
> 
> Les Genji et Heike dont Yuuri parle sont plus connus en français traduits comme Le Dit du Genji ou Le Dit du Heike; et sont donc parmi les premiers écrits fictifs (ce ne sont pas encore à proprement parler des romans) rédigés au Japon, à l'ère Heian.
> 
> Pour le Heike, d'ailleurs, Yuuri dit que ce livre traite d'un événement de l'« Antiquité » car, en japonais, cette époque se dit 古代 (kodai), et qu'elle est généralement traduite par Antiquité en anglais/français. Mais en vérité, elle ne couvre pas du tout la même période qu'en Occident (en Europe : -1200~600; au Japon : 250~1185), et les événements du Heike sont justement ce qui met fin à l'époque Heian/Antiquité japonaise. Ils durent de 1180-1185, ce qui serait chez nous le Moyen-Âge. C'est donc une erreur de sa part.
> 
> Ce sont des détails, mais la communication entre deux personnes ayant une langue maternelle différente je trouve ça hyper intéressant, et ça m'amuse beaucoup de l'écrire. Et ça rend tout plus crédible, j'espère? Je regrette de peu pouvoir le faire pour Victor (je connais vraiment peu de choses sur la Russie), alors je me rattrape en partageant mon savoir sur le Japon via Yuuri :D


	7. I need you more than anything in my life

Un nouveau feu animait Yuuri. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient comme à leurs habitudes, quand le crépuscule recouvrait le pays, un nouveau patineur naissait sous ses yeux. Finie, la retenue des premiers jours. Finie, l'hésitation. Maintenant que les choses étaient à peu près claires entre eux en ce qui concernait la glace, le brun lui montrait ce qu'il savait faire, mais lui dévoilait aussi ses faiblesses. Lui disait précisément les choses qui pouvaient le bloquer, proposait des alternatives, écoutait attentivement chaque parole de Victor.

Et parfois, les mots n'avaient même pas besoin d'être, dans ce lieu. Si, quand il enlevait ses patins, Yuuri pouvait parfois se replier un peu sur lui-même, par fatigue ou encore un peu d'appréhension face au côté collant de son  _coach_ ; ce n'était pas le cas sur la glace. C'était ce qui comptait, avant tout. Le reste viendrait avec le temps.

C'est ainsi qu'il sentit, un soir, que quelque chose contrariait son élève. Il n'hésita pas à lui poser la question, prenant le risque que ce soit personnel et que Yuuri refuse de lui répondre. Et répondre lui prit en effet le reste de la séance, que le Japonais passa encore plongé dans ses pensées; jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par lui glisser :

« Il faut que tu parles avec Yakov. »

Victor cilla, perplexe.

« À quel propos?

– Mon entraînement, répondit Yuuri avec force, mais ses iris quand même dirigés vers les fenêtres et pas en face de lui. Il devrait être au courant de ce que tu fais pour moi.

– Je t'avoue que je pensais continuer comme cela jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement pour la prochaine saison commence officiellement, s'esclaffa le Russe. Que je puisse peut-être un peu le faire mariner, et lui faire finalement la surprise.

– La surprise? répéta Yuuri, effaré. Tu en parles comme s'il allait bien réagir!

– Il va bouder, mais ça ira! » répondit-il d'un simple mouvement de main, sûr de lui.

Le plus jeune, en revanche, n'était clairement pas convaincu. Il sortit et mit ses protège-lame, mais asséna malgré tout :

« Dis-lui vite, s'il te plaît. Demain, si possible? Et je voudrais être là pour lui expliquer... »

Victor s'apprêtait à acquiescer, car dire  _oui_  à tout ce que lui demandait l'autre semblait être une évidence; mais une conversation lui revint soudain. C'était celle qui avait suivi les Mondiaux, dans la chambre de son ancien coach, qui était bien conscient de ses sentiments pour Yuuri.

Et, s'il continuait d'imaginer le meilleur scénario dans lequel le plus âgé haussait les épaules et lui disait « fais comme tu veux », il put aussi l'imaginer ressortir les mêmes mots. L'accuser d'être dirigé par sa luxure, sans prendre en compte les états-d'âme du patineur. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Yakov lui voler sa déclaration.

Il tourna alors vivement la tête vers Yuuri qui, alerté par le mouvement, croisa son regard qui se durcit.

« Je lui dirai tout seul.

– Pourquoi?

– Je m'occupe de tout! Yakov ne me fera pas reculer, de toute façon, alors tu n'as pas besoin de te mêler à cela.

– Je veux juste pouvoir m'expliquer-

– Non. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, le menton haut, et alla étaler le tapis de sol pour l'étirement de fin de séance de l'athlète. Yuuri, cependant, savait être têtu, et bien qu'il vienne s'asseoir face à lui, il insista :

« Non?

– Allez Yuuri, on parle plus, au boulot! Étire-moi tout ça! »

Le brun se mit à l'exercice, faisant travailler ses muscles, puis les détendant avec un soupir d'aise alors que la douleur se dissipait. Victor se mordait la lèvre en entendant cela, et, comme souvent, son imagination l'emporta loin. Il en vint à se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de kinésithérapeute à son service, pour aider Yuuri à bien entretenir son corps, et se demanda s'il pourrait se proposer. Il connaissait le principe, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser échapper l'opportunité de dire à l'autre de se déshabiller pour qu'il puisse le huiler.

« Est-ce que tu as peur que je te dérange? »

Il faillit répondre que, au contraire, il était plus que partant, quand il voulait, mais se rappela que sa reconversion en masseur ne s'était déroulée que dans sa tête. Il força donc simplement un sourire, et répondit :

« Tu devrais juste laisser ton coach gérer, Yuuri. La confiance, c'est la première étape, non?

– ...oui, dit comme ça-

– Parfait! Sujet clos! »

Et lorsque, dès le lendemain matin, Victor se retrouva face au vieillard et sa calvitie, il sut qu'il avait bien fait d'insister. L'oeil de Yakov tiqua, puis il intima à son ancien élève de le suivre dans son bureau d'un mouvement de doigt, ce qu'il fit derechef. Mais Yuuri, déjà sur la glace, tenta malgré tout :

« Victor! Je, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, mais-

– Katsuki, tu continues l'échauffement, rétorqua sèchement l'entraîneur chevronné, l'intimant de se taire d'un regard. Pas de jeunes oreilles à proximité de ce que je risque de dire dans les prochaines minutes. »

C'est donc un Victor soulagé qui supporta la tirade d'insultes en russe que lui envoya l'autre homme. Son sourire toujours bien en place, bien conscient qu'il était très insolent, il secoua la tête :

« Yakov, tu n'as rien à perdre. S'il n'y a que cela, Yuuri continuera de te payer, et nous dirons que je suis ton assistant. Tu peux même mettre ton nom en tant que coach officiel, tant que tu me laisses m'occuper du reste-

– Plutôt  _mourir_  que de faire ça. Je me fiche de mon salaire, Vitya. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de permettre aux jeunes de réussir, et ne surtout pas les laisser tout abandonner pour une amourette. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Victor sentit une brève douleur en entendant la pique. Yakov était vraiment en colère.

« Je suis sérieux, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète-

– Ne me fais pas rire! dit-il, acerbe. C'est une honte que de vouloir risquer sa carrière comme ça juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. Tu penses que c'est facile, sûrement, mais tu n'y connais  _rien_. Tu es pire qu'un enfant, Victor. »

Entendre son vrai prénom et non le diminutif affectueux fut une autre petite flèche dans son cœur. Cependant, le vieil homme perdit de sa hargne en apercevant son air blessé.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu recherches, » finit-il par soupirer en s'asseyant, son visage dans ses mains. Il se redressa malgré tout pour croiser son regard, et Victor sut y lire un peu de regret. « Je crois au fait que tes sentiments pour Katsuki sont réels. Tu es un homme sincère. Mais tu es aussi ébloui par des idées naïves. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de juste être avec lui et le laisser s'entraîner de son côté?

– Je veux l'entraîner, insista-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il avait toujours vu comme un père. Je peux lui apporter plus, je le sais. Et il le pense aussi. »

Yakov ferma les paupières, se massant les tempes. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, et il vit sa main se crisper, comme pour atteindre la bouteille de vodka qui était dans son tiroir. Il finit par soupirer :

« Combien de temps as-tu passé à réfléchir?

– J'y pense depuis plusieurs mois, déjà.

– Et cela fait déjà un mois que votre petit jeu se répète tous les soirs, hein... »

Il écarta son fauteuil de son bureau, et son regard noir revint se planter dans le sien.

« Je garde mon contrat avec Katsuki. Mais je refuse d'être au bord de la patinoire, ou de te donner le moindre conseil. Je ne veux pas voir ce massacre, et cela t'apprendra.

– Je comprends.

– Cependant, le jour où tu comprendras que tu as eu tort, je serai là, finit-il par ajouter. Je réparerai tes bêtises. C'est pour ça que je ne romps pas le contrat tout de suite.

– Merci. Cela n'arrivera pas, mais merci, Yakov. »

Il sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans ce bureau. Victor sortit les épaules plus légères, bien que le ventre encore un peu douloureux. Il savait qu'il venait de briser un petit quelque chose entre lui et Yakov, mais il ne regretterait pas. Ils ne se perdraient pas de vue, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Une fois que Yuuri aurait gagné la GPF, il pourrait y repenser avec le sourire.

Il arriva près de la patinoire, et y vit Yuuri qui patinait sans réel but. Quand il l'aperçut, il vint immédiatement près de la barrière, Victor l'y rejoignant, et souffla :

« Alors? »

Il plaça une main sur celle gantée, la caressa doucement du pouce, puis lui fit un simple sourire que Yuuri comprit facilement. Il hésita, mais finit par glisser ses doigts entre ceux du Japonais, qui rougit, mais ne se retira pas.

« Tu es tout à moi. »

/

Une patinoire dans Vasilyevsky, où Yuuri habitait, devint leur lieu d'entraînement. Le matin, Victor arrivait en vélo chez son disciple, et celui-ci le suivait en courant, le suivant à travers les rues, vers les quelques parcs et autres lieux tranquilles des environs. Souvent, ils allaient longer la Smolenka, et passaient devant le cimetière qui se trouvait sur sa rive. Un jour, le Japonais proposa de le traverser, pour son jogging, et fut surpris du regard scandalisé de Victor. Dans sa famille, il s'agissait avant tout de lieux de recueillement, pieux.

Yuuri lui parla alors de la vision de la mort dans son pays, des coutumes, des fêtes qui y étaient liées. Tandis qu'il lui racontait Obon, Victor le tenait, les mains placées de façon à l'aider à tenir sa pose d'équilibriste, avant de se reculer et le laisser garder sa posture, le plus stoïque possible. Yuuri continuait de lui parler, étant donné que leur exercice consistait à entraîner son corps à l'immobilisme, pour de plus beaux enchaînements; et qu'il fallait l'y forcer même dans le bruit, et quand le Japonais était distrait.

Puis il décida de se dégourdir les muscles avec quelques éléments de danse. Makkachin somnolant aux pieds de Victor, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'observer son élève se mouvoir. Il n'avait jamais été un grand danseur, sur terre, et Yuuri était bien meilleur que lui. Alors il lui posait plus de questions, tout pour en savoir plus sur la culture visiblement si loin de la sienne; et, comme toujours, apprécier le spectacle silencieusement.

Le soleil se glissa de derrière un nuage, et le recouvrit de lumière dorée alors qu'il étirait sa nuque, puis son buste, ses membres continuant leurs arabesques. Il aimait voir Yuuri parler de son pays. Il le faisait avec un léger sourire, détendu, ouvert, et Victor ne se lassait pas de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Aimable, cultivé, gracieux, fougueux, peu sûr de lui, drôle. Le regard chocolat se tourna vers lui, une fois son étirement fini, et l'interrompit dans sa contemplation :

« Et en Russie? Il y a des choses comme cela? »

Victor se mit à réfléchir, longuement, observa le ciel bleu pâle et ses quelques tâches de gris, ça et là; tandis que Yuuri s'asseyait enfin à ses côtés, venant passer une main sur la tête de Makkachin, et ouvrir une boisson protéinée.

Il lui parla brièvement des coutumes qu'il connaissait, mais elles étaient peu nombreuses. Sa famille avait beau être chrétienne orthodoxe, la religion était plus une habitude qu'une foi, les restes de l'enfance de ses parents. Yuuri sembla un peu déçu, et il pouvait comprendre. Tout semblait tellement plus froid, là où les traditions japonaises poussaient visiblement au regroupement. Il se dépêcha alors de reprendre, de parler de sujets plus intéressants et moins douloureux.

Il lui parla de ses souvenirs d'Ukraine, où il passait ses étés quand il était enfant. Ses souvenirs de sa grand-mère maternelle, qu'il n'avait plus revue après que sa mère se soit remariée, des champs clairs sur le ciel gris, des pastèques qu'il achetait, grosses comme des citrouilles, et au prix misérable. Yuuri ne fit pas de commentaires, respectueux, relança le sujet en parlant des prix effarants des fruits dans son pays. Victor manqua s'étouffer en apprenant qu'il existait des endroits où les melons coûtaient presque cinquante dollars.

Ils finirent par se relever, Victor attrapant son vélo par le guidon, et sifflant pour réveiller Makkachin, alors qu'ils partaient en direction de la patinoire.

« Tu as une madeleine de Proust, Yuuri? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient les rues, des passants encombrant les voies, ne leur accordant pas un regard.

– Une quoi?

– Un plat, de la nourriture qui te rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs, d'enfance notamment. »

Etonnamment, la réponse fut immédiate :

« Le katsudon. »

Victor haussa un sourcil, puis fut frappé par le souvenir, alors qu'ils attendaient au passage piéton :

« Ooh, le fameux!

– Le fameux...?

– J'en ai mangé, au Japon! se contenta-t-il de répondre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était bon! »

Il cilla, mais finit par hocher la tête en traversant :

« Oui. Sûrement pas autant que celui de ma mère, malgré tout.

– Elle t'en cuisinait souvent? »

Une main dans ses cheveux, le brun acquiesça à nouveau. Son regard s'était un peu perdu dans le vide, alors qu'ils passaient près d'un immeuble et étaient recouverts par l'ombre que projetait celui-ci, imposant.

« C'est mon plat préféré. Mais c'est aussi devenu une sorte de tradition. J'en mange un à chaque fois que je remporte une compétition. Cela me... motive, j'imagine? En revanche, je ne sais pas s'il y en a de bons à Saint-Pétersbourg... »

Victor, intérieurement, se mit une gifle, car il avait raté une énorme opportunité. Il aurait dû se souvenir de cette histoire. Et il aurait dû faire ses recherches, surprendre Yuuri en l'amenant dans un restaurant de la ville où c'était au menu.

Pour se rattraper, il attrapa la manche du brun, le tirant vers la partie ensoleillée du trottoir, et demanda vivement :

« Apprends-moi à en faire! »

Yuuri redressa la tête, et le fixa, l'air hagard, pris par surprise. Mais, après quelques secondes d'hébétude, se contenta de répondre :

« D'accord. »

Sur l'instant, ce ne fut qu'une parole en l'air, mais cela reprit de l'importance quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient en plein brainstorming, à réfléchir au programme court du Japonais pour la prochaine saison; et n'étaient évidemment pas d'accord.

« Tu dois surprendre le public! insistait Victor. Pourquoi te contenter de ce qu'ils connaissent? Tu n'impressionneras personne! »

Ils se trouvaient à la patinoire, sur le banc près de l'entrée de la piste. Celle-ci était bien plus petite que celle de l'équipe nationale russe, évidemment, mais leur suffisait largement. De plus, ils l'avaient exclusivement pour eux 6h par jour, et pouvaient y rester 4h de plus, lorsque les patineurs juniors avaient leur entraînement. Cependant, ils préféraient parler technique lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était dans ces moments-là que Yuuri osait lui répondre franchement :

« Tout le monde sera déjà suffisamment impressionné si je réussis mes sauts...

– Je suis ton coach, de toute façon. C'est moi qui décide, » se contenta-t-il de conclure, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, notamment dès qu'ils avaient des avis divergents. Et si, les premiers jours, Yuuri hochait la tête, il se prenait de plus en plus à répondre en levant les yeux au ciel, cet insolent.

« D'accord,  _coach_ , mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines exactement? reprit le brun en secouant sa boisson protéinée. Cela ne me dérange pas d'essayer de surprendre, si seulement j'arrive déjà à tenir la route; mais à quoi tu penses? Je suis très ennuyant, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dévoiler.

– C'est ce que tu  _montres_ , et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il. Si tu m'as surpris, tu sauras aussi surprendre le public.

– Et quand est-ce que je t'ai surpris? » répondit Yuuri, lassé.

Victor allait répondre, quand il fut soudain frappé par un éclair de vérité. Une réponse, si simple, qu'il aurait dû trouver plus vite.

« L'érotisme! asséna-t-il, l'index désignant furieusement Yuuri, qui haussa un sourcil.

– Pardon?

– Tu n'as jamais fait de routine basé sur la séduction, ou toute sorte de sensualité! La voilà, ta surprise!

– Victor, je ne suis pas séduisant, encore moins  _sexy_. »

Le silence traversa l'arena, et le Russe plissa des yeux, comme s'il allait mieux entendre l'idiotie que venait de sortir son élève. Il tenta le coup :

« Tu peux répéter?

– Pas besoin de te moquer, grogna Yuuri, les joues légèrement roses.

– Je suis très sérieux, je crois ne pas avoir bien compris. »

Le Japonais soupira, puis, il se leva, et, d'un mouvement de main, se désigna, du haut de la tête jusqu'au bas du buste.

« Je, ne, suis, pas, attirant. »

Victor aurait pu être triste. Il aurait pu le prendre en pitié, lui qui n'avait aucune idée de l'intérêt qu'il déclenchait. Mais il était puéril. Alors il décida d'avant tout être vexé, car Yuuri, à cet instant, insultait le corps et la personne qui occupait ses rêves érotiques depuis plus de six mois déjà.

Et il ne comprenait décidément pas. Est-ce que c'était les lunettes? Est-ce que c'était un trait typiquement japonais? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui et de sa furieuse attirance? Parce qu'il était prêt à imaginer des centaines de routines dédiées à Katsuki Yuuri. Il en avait même une qu'il travaillait  _sérieusement_.

Après plusieurs secondes d'ahurissement total, il décida de reprendre. Plus il ferait comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu de telles absurdités, mieux il se porterait.

« L'aspect sexuel n'est pas que dans le physique-

– On parle de  _sexe_  maintenant? » répondit Yuuri, effaré.

Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds. Ce qui suivit sortit tout seul, parce qu'il était déjà assez secoué comme ça, et que son filtre était soudain hors-service :

« Enfin, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es vierge! »

Il ne fallut pas plus. Yuuri devint rouge tomate, et, visiblement prêt à aller s'enterrer sous la patinoire, partit à grands pas en direction des vestiaires. Victor, lui, laissa sa main venir couvrir sa bouche. Puis sa seconde couvrir ses yeux. Puis, ses joues à lui aussi bien chaudes, il se précipita à la suite de son ami, et s'exclama, bien que ses oreilles sifflent de gêne :

« C'est pas grave! On fera sans! Je t'apprendrai! Enfin, reprit-il fébrilement. Je veux dire, ça s'apprend! Yuuri, fit-il, les sourcils froncés pour le maximum de sérieux, en faisant tomber ses mains sur les épaules du patineur qui avait l'air toujours aussi terrifié. Oublie tout ça. Il y a d'autres approches que le sexe! Plein de choses! »

Il se lécha les lèvres, et le Japonais ne dit rien, encore hagard. Victor choisit alors de proposer :

« Premier baiser? »

Yuuri secoua la tête.

« Mauvais souvenir. »

Victor retint un gémissement au plus profond de lui.

« Premier... flirt, au collège?

– Victor, s'il te plaît.

– Crush sur une jolie fille à couettes de ta classe?

–  _Victor._

– Danse endiablée avec un bel étranger après une soirée bien,  _bien_  arrosée? »

Les yeux étrécis, Yuuri grogna, n'appréciant clairement pas sa phrase :

« Je deviens un monstre quand je bois, tu y as assisté, bougonna-t-il. Je sais que Phichit a même des photos, ce traître.

– Il y a des photos? s'exclama-t-il, cherchant dans un coin de sa tête la quantité d'argent qu'il pourrait mettre pour ce genre de dépense.

– Victor.

– Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose, insista-t-il, acceptant de mettre de côté leur nuit à deux. Quelque chose, qui remue en toi de l'envie, qui te fait perdre le contrôle. » Il inspira lentement, se rapprocha de son élève, décidant de laisser ses bras se glisser derrière la nuque du plus jeune, et sa voix se baisser. « Peut-être juste devant toi...

– … le katsudon? »

Victor s'écarta vivement, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis en dessous le katsudon?

– Hein? Désolé, tu parlais d'envie, et... »

Il cligna lentement des yeux, de plus en plus persuadé que toute cette scène n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve fiévreux.

« Le désir, pour toi, c'est... du katsudon? »

Oui. Il allait se réveiller, dans les bras d'un Yuuri doux et sûr de lui, qui lui ferait un sourire charmeur, et lui prouverait que sa flexibilité ne lui servait pas _que_  sur la glace.

« C'était stupide, excuse-moi. »

Complètement défait, il ne put que forcer un sourire, et accepter qu'il vivait bien dans la réalité, et que celle qu'il devait accepter, c'était que Yuuri n'avait aucune expérience, ainsi qu'aucune conscience de son intérêt. C'était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Mais non. C'est un début. On va partir là-dessus.

– ...quoi.

– Tu vas m'apprendre à faire du katsudon comme promis. Et  _on va partir là-dessus. »_  répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre qu'il faisait sens.

Victor choisit de ne plus repenser à cette conversation, la laissa de côté, en attendant le week-end et le jour de repos de Yuuri. Il se mit à travailler, contacta son ami compositeur, lui décrit le spécimen, et tint à bien se contenter de ce qu'il avait pu voir lorsque le Japonais avait de l'alcool dans le sang.

Il parvint aussi à discrètement contacter Phichit Chulanont, profitant que Yuuri soit effondré sur le banc après une séance de cardio intense; et lui envoie un message pour le supplier de lui passer les photos. Heureusement, celui-ci les envoya avec grand plaisir, au renfort de nombreux emoji d'aubergines et de flammes. Il apprécia de trouver un allié en la personne qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son rival.

Il arriva donc le vendredi matin devant Yuuri, et lui fit écouter sa chanson. À cet instant, le refus du brun ne fut que plus catégorique. Victor fit la sourde oreille, et parvint seulement à convaincre son élève quand il lui promit de lui laisser le choix de son programme libre.

Il mit la musique en boucle pour l'entraînement, rien que pour que l'autre s'en imprègne. Il avait beau ne toujours pas sembler convaincu, il accepta, et patina, toujours beau, mais certainement pas aussi langoureux et ouvert que le voulait le rythme de la mélodie.

« Demain, c'est katsudon. C'est officiel. »

C'est quand il se retrouva près de sa porte d'entrée, Yuuri retirant ses chaussures et immédiatement victime de l'envie de câlins de Makkachin; que Victor se rendit compte de sa grande erreur. Le brun était chez lui. Ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ils s'entraînaient toujours entre eux. Mais l'occasion était bien plus intime. Ce n'était pas comme leur promenade dans Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il opta pour aller mettre les ingrédients qu'avait ramené Yuuri au frais, faisant bien attention aux œufs. Puis il se retourna, vit que son maître cuisinier avait apporté un tablier à lui, qui était couvert de dessins de caniches bleus. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il se demanda pour la millième fois cette semaine comment personne n'avait jamais réussi à sortir avec  _ça_. L'univers demeurait bien mystérieux.

« Je vais sortir le riz... » lança Victor, tout pour se distraire de la vue. Il posa le paquet sur le plan de travail, puis alla récupérer ses escalopes de porc. Il s'assurait que la date de péremption n'avait pas été passée quand il entendit :

« Victor.

– Oui Yuuri? » répondit-il immédiatement, ne remarquant qu'ensuite que le ton du Japonais était descendu dans les tons menaçants.

Il battit des paupières, l'innocence même, alors que Yuuri, l'air décidément peu amusé, lui montrait le sac de riz. Ils se dévisagèrent, une seconde, puis Victor tenta :

« Le riz, ça expire?

– C'est du riz  _basmati_!

– C'est très bon!

– Je-! Là n'est pas la question! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de rire et pleurer. On ne peut pas faire du katsudon avec ça! Tu m'as dit que tu avais du riz!

– J'en ai! insista-t-il en désignant à nouveau le pauvre sachet.

–  _Non_ , ça ne marche pas comme ça! »

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, puis Victor abandonna, levant les mains :

« Ce n'est pas grave! Je vais aller en acheter! Joue avec Makkachin, moi-

– Non, non, je vais y aller, refusa-t-il immédiatement, commençant à retirer son tablier.

– C'est ma faute, Yuuri! Je vais payer!

– Non, Victor, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne te trompes pas  _encore une fois_. »

Le Russe fit la moue, mais alla attraper son porte-feuille, ses clés, se recoiffa dans le miroir, prit le temps de choisir ses chaussures, puis put enfin sortir, sous l'œil sceptique mais tout de même amusé de son ami. Deux heures plus tard, ils revenaient avec leur riz, mais aussi tout un tas de courses que Victor repoussait depuis des lustres. Ils purent enfin se mettre à cuisiner, alors que leurs estomacs gargouillaient.

Yuuri s'occupa de la cuisson du riz, et son hôte ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que cela allait jusqu'à l'obsession, surtout quand il se prit un coup de cuillère en bois lorsqu'il chercha à retirer le couvercle pour voir si tout allait bien.

« C'est mauvais pour le riz!

– On dirait que tu aimes plus le riz que tu ne m'aimes moi. » bougonna alors Victor.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu près de la casserole, il se contenta de retourner à sa propre tâche : recouvrir les escalopes (que Yuuri s'était chargé d'attendrir, évidemment) de farine, puis d'oeufs battus, et enfin de chapelure  _panko_. Une fois fait, il se retrouva à nouveau gentiment mis de côté, à juste bouder en tournant sa cuillère dans la sauce tonkatsu maison, tandis que le brun faisait frire la viande.

Ils coupèrent leur escalope, puis remirent tout cela dans la poêle, pour le faire baigner dans la sauce, et rajouter les œufs. Enfin, Yuuri lui tendit la garniture pour que Victor la dépose en haut du riz. Il carra ses épaules, bien décidé à le faire à la perfection.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas très droit, voire un peu cassé, mais ceci, Yuuri ne le lui dit pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire, heureux d'avoir enfin pu terminer, et le ventre criant famine. Cependant, le Japonais le dévisageait, puis vint passer son pouce sur le nez de Victor. Louchant, et les yeux sûrement bien ronds, il observa la main se reculer, et Yuuri s'esclaffer en léchant la sauce qu'il avait récupérée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au diable les gentilles moqueries, et les tabliers caniches. Il attrapa Yuuri par le poignet, et vint le coller dos au frigidaire. Le bruit sourd résonna dans le silence soudain qui envahit la cuisine, et Victor s'approcha, jusqu'à finir le visage à moins de cinq centimètres de l'autre, leurs bassins se frôlant.

Le brun en avait visiblement oublié de respirer. Il garda ses yeux bien dirigés vers la clavicule de Victor, ses épaules, mais certainement pas son visage. Un bref sourire mal à l'aise le traversa, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais rien d'autre que des balbutiements ne lui échappèrent. Puis s'arrêtèrent soudain quand il entendit, près de son oreille :

« Yuuri. »

Il releva vivement les yeux, Victor sentant le frisson qu'il déclencha aussi; et croisa enfin ses pupilles bleues. Les lèvres entrouvertes, passant du blanc au léger rose, il laissa échapper, d'une voix fluette :

« Oui...? »

Victor se contenta de s'approcher d'encore quelques centimètres. Faire frôler leur nez. Entrouvrir ses lèvres. Puis passer son index sur la pommette farinée du brun, retenant un sourire ravi derrière son doigt qu'il vint sucer doucement.

Il se déroba finalement, acceptant de laisser son ami recommencer à respirer, et son estomac soudain bien léger. Sa frustration un petit peu comblée, et sa vengeance accomplie, il alla chercher des couverts, demandant gaiement à son invité s'il devait sortir des baguettes ou bien des grandes cuillères. Yuuri le fixa, visiblement encore coincé, et eut besoin de longues secondes pour sortir de sa transe, et passer une main sur ses oreilles brûlantes, hochant fébrilement la tête.

Ils se mirent enfin à table, bien qu'il soit déjà presque 16h. Pendant l'ensemble de la préparation, Yuuri avait répété qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que sa mère, que ce ne serait certainement pas à la hauteur de l'original; mais quand Victor goûta, rien ne fut comparable. Son expérience, à Nagoya, ne valait rien à côté de  _ça_. Un plat, entièrement fait maison, par les mains divines de Katsuki Yuuri, en tablier caniche. Rien ne pourrait jamais arriver à la cheville de ceci.

Yuuri, lui, garda sa retenue, mais avoua qu'ils ne s'étaient pas si mal débrouillés, et que c'était peut-être la faim qui brouillait son jugement. Victor, lui, se convainquit que c'était le pouvoir de son amour.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le manger, vu que je n'ai techniquement rien gagné, mais on va dire que la préparation était une bataille... »

C'est alors que l'ancien patineur se souvint de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient cuisiné, en premier lieu. Travailler l'érotisme, via le porc pané. Il ne voyait toujours pas le lien, mais Yuuri avait amené l'idée, et cela restait un début.

« Et donc? La tentation du katsudon? Ce sera ça, le titre de ton programme court?

– Jamais de la vie, j'ai un peu de fierté quand même, marmonna Yuuri. Déjà que je risque de me ridiculiser...

– Cela n'arrivera pas. Il faut juste que l'on continue de travailler. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais en toi. »

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant toujours pas l'air convaincu, et rassembla leurs couverts, puis tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour cuisiner, vers l'évier. Il se mit à nettoyer en silence, et Victor le rejoignit sans commenter, s'occupant de sécher, puis de ranger.

Yuuri s'acharnait sur une trace de friture qui s'accrochait à la poêle, et Victor se contenta de l'admirer, comme il aimait tant le faire. L'homme qu'il aimait ne cessait de faire battre son cœur, sur la glace, dans la ville, mais aussi ici, les bras recouverts de mousse, les cheveux un peu en bataille, et de la farine sur le pantalon. Celui-ci qui n'en avait même pas conscience, qui se considérait plus que banal, et indigne d'intérêt.

Lui aussi, il se remit à réfléchir, cherchant un moyen d'aborder l'érotisme, de préférence autre que le katsudon. Tandis que Yuuri rangeait les dernières victuailles, et que Victor faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé; il se demandait par quel angle il pouvait bien attaquer enfin le sujet, le moyen qui réglerait tout.

Et cela surgit soudain, alors que Yuuri avait un air horrifié en le voyant mettre de la confiture dans sa tasse. Il oublia l'idée de lui expliquer que c'était comme cela qu'on faisait en Russie, et lança :

« Yuuri, tu disais que le katsudon était ta madeleine de Proust. Il te rappelle tes victoires, et ta famille, c'est ça?

– Oui? répondit le brun, surpris de voir le sujet ressurgir soudain, alors qu'il mettait son sachet de Earl Grey dans son propre mug.

– C'est donc une sorte d'amour, qu'il t'évoque, non? »

C'était peut-être une piste. L'amour des proches, le besoin d'être à la hauteur de ce que les autres attendaient, la violence que certains pouvaient exprimer pour contenter les autres. C'était de l'égoïsme, c'était bien une forme d'amour sans chaîne, de libération de soi.

Yuuri, cependant, y réfléchit un moment, et finit par lui répondre :

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais... cela me semble plus, aussi. Pendant mon année de pause, j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi, mais surtout sur eux, mes proches, les gens de Hasetsu. Je pensais devoir respecter leurs attentes, mais je m'étais bien trompé. J'ai compris qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Qu'ils voulaient juste me soutenir, me voir comblé, et que le reste importait peu. »

Il hocha la tête, buvant un peu de son thé. Cela n'était donc pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils pouvaient continuer de discuter, et arriveraient quelque part.

« C'est une chose incroyable. Tu es bien chanceux d'avoir des gens si formidables dans ta vie. »

Le brun hocha la tête, son pouce passant sur la céramique, et son regard soudain bien loin. Il but à son tour, et ses lunettes eurent un peu de buée. Victor poursuivit :

« Et donc? Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour, pour toi? »

Yuuri réfléchit à nouveau longuement, comme pour au mieux choisir ses mots. Et le Russe attendit patiemment. Pour une fois, il laissa de côté son égoïsme, son envie d'entendre son nom dans la réponse. Il voulait mieux cerner Yuuri, pour son bien, pour sa prochaine saison. Le reste importait peu, s'il n'avait pas encore sa place dans le cœur de Yuuri, il tenterait d'y entrer, si l'autre le lui donnait le droit. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, après tout.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit traduisible en anglais... finit par murmurer Yuuri. Mais il y a un... concept japonais? Qui me vient à l'esprit, quand je pense à ce genre de choses.

– Explique-le moi. »

Yuuri reposa sa tasse, puis, le regard perdu dans le vague, passa une main sur sa mâchoire, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« 「縁がある」というー heu, c'est ce qu'on dit. On parle souvent de... fil? Au petit doigt? » il lui fit alors un signe, les doigts de la main refermés vers lui, sauf son petit doigt, dirigé vers le ciel. « Le fil rouge du destin, je crois?

– Oh, j'en ai entendu parler.

– Eh bien, 「縁がある」, c'est une façon de parler de l'amour, dans mon pays. On parle ''d'avoir un lien''. Je crois que ça correspond bien à ma façon de voir les choses. Aimer, c'est surtout créer et alimenter un lien. »

Tout parut bien plus clair. Voilà pourquoi la notion de sensualité avait paru si abstraite, pour Yuuri. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été autre chose que célibataire, avait cherché des liens, toute sa vie, et cherchait encore le  _sien_. Il était comme Victor, un an plus tôt. Pourtant...

« L'année dernière, tu t'adressais bien à quelqu'un, pour ton programme libre. Et ce n'était pas juste ta famille ou tes amis. C'était un lien. »

Yuuri rougit. Hocha péniblement la tête. Se cacha derrière sa main. Puis souffla :

« Tu vas me forcer à le dire...?

– S'il te plaît.

– D'accord. Ce programme était pour toi. »

Il le savait depuis longtemps. L'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais c'était la première fois que Yuuri le confirmait en étant sobre. De vieilles peurs enfouies disparurent, et il respira mieux, mais resta calme. Il observa son ami, qui s'empressait de mieux s'expliquer :

« Je ne comptais pas revenir. Je pensais que d'avoir compris que j'étais aimé était suffisant. Mais... » il déglutit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Que tu annonces ta retraite, ça a... tout changé. »

Furtivement, il croisa son regard, puis le détourna à nouveau.

« Tu le sais déjà, j'étais fan de toi. J'étais  _très_  fan. J'ai commencé à patiner en t'imitant, et je suis devenu pro en espérant un jour patiner face à toi. Il y a eu Sochi, mais... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela disparaisse avec ma pause. Et j'ai beaucoup regretté. »

Il inspira, puis serra son poing.

« Mais cela m'a aussi inspiré, c'était l'ironie du sort. Plus que jamais, j'ai eu envie de revenir. Rien que pour, personnellement, te faire mes adieux. Si je ne pouvais le faire face à face, vu que je n'existais toujours pas pour toi... j'ai fini par le faire dans ma routine. Je voulais montrer au monde que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, sans toi. Que j'aurais voulu être plus longtemps sur la même glace que toi. »

Finalement, Yuuri s'éclaircit la gorge, et ajouta, plus difficilement :

« Excuse-moi. C'est un peu bizarre. J'espère que ça ne te rend pas mal à l'aise.

– Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas ici, à te parler. »

Victor se pencha, et posa une main, doucement, sur le poignet du patineur. Puis poursuivit :

« C'est car tu m'as appelé, que tu m'as réveillé. C'est car tu m'as tendu la main, que j'ai voulu l'attraper. Tu as littéralement changé ma vie, pour le mieux. »

Le brun acquiesça. Il ne retira pas sa main.

« Et peut-être que tu devrais continuer de le faire. »

Ceci le fit enfin relever la tête, ciller. Victor, le cœur battant, et son regard plongé dans le sien, continua, un léger sourire aux lèvre :

« Tu m'as retourné la tête, Yuuri. Tu as été une figure de tentation, pendant des mois. Tu m'as fait te courir après. Tu m'as fait te faire venir t'entraîner  _en Russie_. Tu le faisais inconsciemment, mais c'était là. Tu  _sais_  attirer l'attention, et te faire désirer.

– D'accord, mais tu parlais  _d'érotisme_ -

– Cela vient avec. Tu as su me donner envie de te rejoindre sur la glace, eh bien il est temps que tu donnes à  _tout le monde_  cette envie. »

Yuuri ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il l'écoutait.

« Fais-les t'admirer. Fais-les être incapable de te lâcher du regard. »

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que le Russe glissait sur la glace, allumait ses enceintes, et se relançait dans la routine dédiée à son amour; les mots qu'il avait adressés à Yuuri résonnaient en lui.

« Pour ton libre, il s'agirait alors d'adoucir tout cela. Mais c'est pour plus tard. En tout cas, maintenant, l'objectif c'est de t'éloigner au maximum de l'année dernière. »

Il fermait les yeux, et voyait la silhouette de Yuuri derrière ses paupières, l'accompagnant à chaque pas. L'inspiration, tant poursuivie, était exactement là.

« À ce moment, tu patinais pour moi. Maintenant, tu vas patiner pour  _toi_. »

Elle n'avait pas la forme qu'il avait cherchée. Elle était bien plus brute, insaisissable, parfois surprenante que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait changé. Pris un nouveau visage.

« Montrer ce que tu es devenu. »

Autrefois, il ne voyait qu'une figure de tentation, qui l'attirait, puis le repoussait, décomplexée, et volage. Quelqu'un qui lui aurait jeté un coup d'oeil à travers la patinoire, puis aurait disparu en riant. Aujourd'hui, il voyait un jeune homme, debout dans sa cuisine, se lavant les mains, tournant la tête vers lui, faisant glisser ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille, et lui adressant un sourire, acceptant ses paroles.

« Toi, Yuuri, sur la glace, tu vas les faire tous tomber, et te dévoiler à eux. »

C'est avec l'impression que ce regard doux, parfois taquin, mais brillant de tendresse et de respect l'avait suivi durant toute sa routine qu'il trouva enfin sa pose finale.

« Toi, Katsuki Yuuri, 25 ans, et meilleur patineur Japonais. Fais-leur voir qui tu es. »

**A suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ose imaginer que Victor, visiblement francophile, a lu du Proust. Why not.
> 
> La recette du katsudon, je la tire du tumblr « recipesforweebs » (en anglais) qui est vraiment tordant, et très détaillé. Je vous le conseille grandement, la créatrice du blog est devenue chef dans un resto 4 étoiles je crois? Donc c'est pas de la merde 8) (et j'ai testé la recette, ça déchire)
> 
> Et oui, le riz, c'est important. On plaisante pas avec ça avec un asiatique (ou en tout cas, mes potes laotiennes et chinoises lèvent les yeux au ciel quand y a que du basmati chez moi lol).
> 
> Quant à 縁がある(en ga aru), c'est un concept que j'ai appris en ethnologie du Japon l'année passée, qui a créé comme un déclic ^^ Je me suis immédiatement dit qu'il fallait que je l'utilise dans cette fic.
> 
> **J'en suis donc arrivé au bout des chapitres corrigés par ma bêta... cela veut dire qu'on part sur une pause, le temps qu'elle puisse avancer sur les chapitres qu'il reste. Quand update il y aura, ce sera comme toujours un dimanche, donc surveillez mon profil les fins de semaine! J'espère pouvoir revenir vers vous le plus vite possible avec la suite, surtout qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à publier; et en attendant, à la prochaine!**


End file.
